Final Fantasy III: The Legend of The Eternal Wind
by Arcality
Summary: A Novelization of FFIII. Four unlikely heroes chosen by the Wind Crystal must venture out away from their homes and save the world from impending darkness. Along the way they will meet new friends and will discover that there is much more to their world...They might even discover the true meaning of friendship, love and family. Pairings - LunethxAria, ArcxRefia & IngusxSara. R&R!
1. Where Our Story Begins

**Hey it's me! I've decided to upload a novelization of the game Final Fantasy III! This game is so underrated and deserves some praise! And I've decided to add some of my own ideas into this but the readers who haven't played this game won't know the difference! Ha ha! OK before you can enjoy this piece of fanfiction, I do not own the characters, they belong to Square Enix.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>"Owww, I didn't see that hole there..." A silver haired boy looked up above him.<p>

"What have I gotten myself into now?" He said as he stood up and continued to rub the bottom of his back, which was still sore from the fall he had several seconds ago.

This silver haired boy was called Luneth who had violet eyes. Luneth was an orphan raised by a woman called Nina and the Elder Topapa in the village of Ur. Luneth was a curious boy, always going off exploring whenever he got the chance. But did his curiosity get the better of him this time?

Luneth wore a purple turtleneck covered by a dark sweatshirt and a vest. He wore long, white trousers, knee-high boots, and carried a yellow fanny pack.

He got up and dusted himself off and looked around. _The earthquake must have created this. _He thought still looking around him. _I've got to get out of here. _Luneth walked further into the cave to see if he could find a way out of the cave.

Suddenly, three goblins appeared out of nowhere and attacked Luneth! Luneth, equipped with only his knife, hurriedly grabbed it from his fanny pack, and sliced the goblin that had startled him first. He turned to face the other two goblins as they both tried to attack Luneth. One of them missed, but the other one cut his arm. Luneth then attacked them both, finishing them off.

"Those were…monsters?" Luneth cried out, startled. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't the safest place to be?" He groaned to himself.

Luneth then looked down at his arm, remembering that it was cut a few moments ago. "Great, what is om going to say when I come home with a cut like this?" He said aloud. "Oh! I just remembered!" Luneth reached into his yellow fanny pack. He pulled out a small white bandage and clumsily wrapped it around his arm. "That should do it." He quietly murmured to himself.

Luneth continued his exploration through the dry, dim lighted cave. As Luneth walked along, he spotted some chests and thought that this was the perfect opportunity to equip himself with new armour and weapons.

"Let's see what we have here…" Luneth whispered to himself. He pulled out a longsword and a leather shield. "Just what I need!" Luneth said.

* * *

><p>"There we go! All set!" Luneth said after carefully equipping the armour on. Luneth groaned in pain and looked down at the cut wound on his arm. <em>It's still bleeding…<em> Luneth said to himself. _I better find something to heal me…and fast!_

Luneth proceeded down a path that led down to a stone wall. "Great, a dead end." Luneth cursed. He looked over at the pale rock that was standing there. Luneth walked over to the rock and kicked it angrily. The all of a sudden, the dry, stone wall disappeared down into the ground! "Well, at least some good comes out of kicking a rock…" He said quietly.

He continued on where he found yet another chest containing a potion. "Finally, maybe this could cure me!" Luneth greedily drank the potion in one gulp. He wiped his mouth. "Hmm, I don't feel any different…" he said disappointedly. "In all honesty, I think I feel worse! Maybe I drank too much!" Luneth said almost puking. "There's no time for this! I've got to find a way out of here!" He said finally, after pulling himself together.

Luneth continued onto the next room, still feeling sick. Luneth was looking down at the ground while he was walking. "What if I don't make it out of here alive? Maybe exploring this time was a stupid idea…" Luneth was talking to himself. "Look at me, I'm talking to myself. Maybe I am going mad…" He fell to the ground on his hands and knees, losing all hope he had inside of him.

Suddenly a shimmer caught his eye. Luneth looked up from the ground. "A wellspring!" He gasped. He tried walking to the wellspring but fell to his hands and knees once more. Luneth crawled the rest of the way to the wellspring, passing two chests. He finally got to the wellspring. "What mystifying colours…" Luneth stared into the wellspring. He could see his reflection it. Then, Luneth stuck his head into the water, forgetting about his reflection and the mystifying colours.

After a minute - which seemed like forever - Luneth pulled his head out of the water feeling refreshed. "Wow, I feel so much better now!" He glanced down at his arm. The wound wasn't bleeding anymore. In fact, it wasn't red at all. Only a scar was left behind. "My wound," Luneth said shakily, "It's not…bleeding anymore…" He took off his bandage and saw that only a scar was left. "The gods do amazing things…"

Luneth got up onto his feet and walked through the next entrance nearest to him.

Luneth walked through the entrance to find a crystal room. The floor was made of tiles, rubble and dirt, just like the ground was in the cavern.

Luneth looked up from the floor to the walls. But to his surprise the walls were not made of crystal. The walls were made of bricks, the colour of earth, which had strange writing on it. "This must be a different language," Luneth said, as he looked curiously at the walls.

Before Luneth could think of anything else, he saw a crystal. It was a light blue colour, if not nearly white. It was quite tall and it stood proudly in the middle of the room.

Suddenly strange beams appeared around Luneth as a monster appears in front of Luneth. "Wh-What's that?!" Luneth cried.

A Land Turtle appeared before him. It was bigger than Luneth and much fatter for that matter. Its shell was much sharper that an ordinary turtle's shell was. A long tail stuck out of his body. This turtle wasn't happy or scared. It was indeed, very angry and it seemed that Luneth woke him up from his sleep.

The Land Turtle lunged himself forward at Luneth, but Luneth quickly dodged this.

"Well, someone's slow!" Luneth teased the turtle. The turtle got very angry at this and knocked poor Luneth over. "Uh, maybe not!" Luneth nervously chuckled. He quickly got up and took out his longsword and lunged at the turtle. The turtle screeched in pain and quickly backed away.

"Oh, you don't like that huh?" Luneth continued to tease the turtle. The turtle attacked him again, which hurt Luneth. This went on for nearly five minutes when Luneth realised he had something to finally finish the beast off. This item was the Antarctic Wind.

Antarctic Wind was a blue, sphere shaped orb that could cast a spell called Blizzara. It was like the Blizzard spell, only a little more powerful.

"This should do it." Luneth said. He threw the orb at the turtle which caused great damage to him. He winced in pain. Then he suddenly disappeared.

Luneth was gasping for breath. He was still in shock from the fight. "That was too close!" he said. He closed his eyes for a moment to calm himself down.

"_You have been chosen."_

He opened his eyes and looked around him. He turned around with his fists up for defence. "Wh-Who's that? Who's there?!" Luneth shakily cried out.

"_Warrior from the land of darkness… you have been chosen as the bringer of hope."_

Luneth put his fists down and walked up the steps to the crystal. "Is this crystal…talking to me?" Luneth said aloud, hoping for an answer.

"_Darkness is threatening to engulf the world…When light is lost, the equilibrium will be no more."_

"Wh-What are you talking about?" Luneth replied shakily.

"_There are others who share your destiny. You must seek them out._ _Once you find them, I will bestow upon you our last light…our last hope._ _Now, go!"_

A bright light surrounded Luneth. "Woah! W-Wait! I don't understand!" he yelled but he was already back on soft earth.

"I'm back on the surface…" He murmured."What was that…? Light? Darkness? Our last hope? What was that all about?" Luneth was puzzled. "Well, it's good to be back. Hey look! Ur's up ahead!" Luneth got to his feet and hurried back to the nearby village.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

_"Write what you think is right." _


	2. The Hometown of Ur

**Oh my word Chapter 2 is up! I might start Chapter 3 when my exams are over -.- So it'll be a few weeks or so.**

**I do not own the characters of Final Fantasy III nor Final Fantasy III itself. They belong to Square Enix. Also I've edited the story line a bit (I made up my own ideas and put them in here.) But other than that...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Luneth walked into his village, still in shock from what just happened. <em>Was it all just a dream? <em>Luneth thought. He glanced down at his arm, which had dried up blood on it. _Nope, still very real…_

"Hey Luneth!" A voice shouted over to him.

"Oh, hiya Alice." Luneth said cheerfully, as he walked over to the girl who was eleven, only three years younger than what Luneth was.

"How have you been Luneth?" She asked cheerfully.

"I've been better." Luneth replied rubbing the back of his neck. "Where's…?"

"Oh, they went over to the corner of the village." Alice replied. "I wonder what all the hubbub's about."

"Well, I guess I should go check it out. I'll see ya later Alice." Luneth walked off. "Oh, and stay out of trouble!" He shouted back.

Most of the people he knew were quite friendly with him and always stopped and chatted with him. But he had no time for this, and he certainly wasn't going to talk about his latest adventure. But he most certainly was not going to talk about his near death experience.

_This still doesn't make any sense…_ Luneth thought to himself. _Me? Saving the world? There are three more who share my 'destiny' and I have to…seek them out? How I am I going to do that? _Luneth had so many questions but he would have to wait until later to figure this out. Luneth was already at the wellspring.

"Oh yeah? Ghosts don't exist? Well go there yourself and prove it!" One of the three boys shouted, who were surrounding Luneth's friend.

"Ha! You don't have the guts! You're a coward!" Another one of the boys laughed, throwing a small rock at him.

This was Arc, another orphan raised by Topapa and Nina, as well as Luneth's foster brother and best friend. Unlike Luneth, he preferred to read than to go exploring in the wild with Luneth. The books that he read endowed him great knowledge that made up for more than his shyness. But Arc's cleverness was one of the main reasons why he was always bullied. Was Arc ever going to stand up to the bullies?

Arc had short brown hair and freckles and brown eyes. He wore a yellow shirt covered by a long green coat, a white mantle and a yellow scarf. He wore fingerless gloves, fitted black pants, and brown knee-high boots. Arc wore two crossover belts around his waist, the buckle being silver with an 'X' on it. Arc was shorter than Luneth and looked younger than what he actually was. He was the same age as Luneth.

_I'm gonna kill these guys… _Luneth angrily thought to himself, but decided against this. "Hey Arc, what's going on?"

Arc looked up from the ground and the three taunters turned around in horror.

"It's Luneth! Let's get out of here!" One of the small boys shouted, as they fled.

Arc was still looking down at the ground, staying completely silent.

"Arc, are you ok?" Luneth asked. Luneth always got worried about Arc if he got bullied like that. He was always bullied from a young age, and Luneth was always there to save him.

Arc pushed Luneth out of the way and ran away, causing Luneth to lose balance.

"Hey, wait, Arc! You don't have to run away to me!" Luneth shouted, as he regained balance. He sighed. "Arc..."

"Luneth, my boy!" an old man approached him. It was one of the elders, Elder Theodore everyone called him.

Luneth dusted himself off to see a familiar face. "Oh, hello, Elder Theodore. Is something wrong?"

"The Elders have been looking for you!" He replied. "Come now! We have to go see them!" He grabbed Luneth's arm and dragged him towards his house.

"But wait, I have to-"

"No time for that now, my boy!" The Elder replied, not even listening to what he was saying.

* * *

><p>Arc stopped at the exit of the village. His face was red with embarrassment and it looked as if he had been crying. "I'm not a coward…" Arc sniffled. "But I know I have to be stronger… But I can't ask for Luneth's help…" he said wiping his teary eyes away with his arm. "I'll show them!" he finally said with determination. He ran out of the village, willing to prove himself.<p>

* * *

><p>Luneth soon arrived at his house along with Elder Theodore.<p>

"Uh, Elder Theodore, what exactly am I wanted for?" Luneth enquired.

"Topapa would like to speak with you. He says it is of great importance." The Elder replied. Theodore led Luneth to a room where Topapa was waiting for him, along with his mother Nina and another Elder named Homak.

"I can sense what happened to you," Elder Dahn said as he greeted him.

"Wait, what?" Luneth asked puzzled.

"You must now heed the words of Elder Topapa." He said, before Luneth made his way into the room.

Luneth entered the room which was quite small with a few ornaments placed about the room. A red carpet was placed from the door to the front of the room where Topapa was standing.

"Ah, Luneth, I've been expecting you." Topapa said setting the book down on the table behind him.

"You wanted me?" Luneth asked walking

"Yes, you have come Luneth. So, it is you who has been chosen…" Topapa said. "You must understand that your meeting with the crystal was not happenstance. It was the crystal's will. You have been chosen." He finished.

"Chosen? For what? I don't understand." Luneth said confused. Luneth wasn't expecting this to happen, at least not to him.

"A long time ago, a traveler came to me carrying a newborn child." Topapa began. "His face was covered in soot and his clothes were burnt to tatters." He paused for a moment, like he couldn't bring the next sentence to words. "The child he carried in his arms…was you. To think, even as a newborn, you were already destined to be chosen by the crystal…" He finally said, his face saddening. "You must now set forth on your journey," Topapa walked towards him. "Take your power, the light you hold in your heart, and use it well!"

Luneth nodded and took in these words, even though this whole destiny thing still didn't make sense to him. Luneth turned around and looked at his foster mother, Nina.

"So, this day has finally come…" She said with teary eyes. Her teary eyes then disappeared. "I'm going to worry about you, so be careful!" A concerned look appeared on her face. Typical mothers.

"I'll be fine, Mom. Just leave it to me!" Luneth said grinning with his thumb pointing to himself. This was Luneth's cocky attitude kicking in.

"Is that a scar?" Nina asked worriedly. Luneth looked down at his scar that he had received earlier from the monsters.

"I'll be fine," Luneth repeated. "It's only a scratch." He said putting his hand on his mother's shoulder, trying to reassure her. After that he decided he would leave up to that point.

He walked out the door, with Homak trying to catch up to him.

"Luneth, wait!" Homak shouted after him.

Homak managed to grab Luneth's arm, just when he was about to walk out of the house.

"Luneth…you must treat Nina, your mother, the very best you can." Homak whispered to him. "You must know by now that she is not your birth mother, but she has taken care of you as if she truly were."

Homak had held Luneth's arm for a few moments and gave him a stern stare, until Luneth shook it off. Luneth gave him a stare and didn't reply as he walked out the door.

* * *

><p>Luneth had gone to the storehouse to get some supplies for his journey. He had equipped some new leather armour, leather boots, and leather gloves and kept the longsword he found in the Altar Cave.<p>

'_You can take the items in the storehouse up ahead. They should help you on your journey, but watch out for monsters though!' Ha, Elder Theodore thinks I can't handle a couple of goblins. _Luneth thought to himself but bit his lip at the last part. Well, he _was_ nearly killed by some. _Then again, I wasn't ready, it was an ambush! _Luneth argued with himself.

Luneth walked down to the exit of the village. "Well first things, first. I've gotta find Arc. He's probably gone to the Kazus to find some ghosts." Luneth murmured to himself. "I'll have to send him home as well."

"Hey Luneth!" A familiar voice was heard.

Luneth turned around to see a girl, who he and Arc were quite friendly with.

"Oh, hi, Hillary." Luneth replied.

"I hear you've been 'chosen'." She said excitedly.

"Well, I have to find three others who share my 'destiny'." he replied. "Wait how did you…?"

"Oh, the rumor's been spreading like wildfire amongst the village."

"Oh, well that explains everything…"

"So, you won't be coming back for awhile?" Hilary asked sadly.

"That's right. But I'll be back before you know it!" Luneth said, reassuring her.

"Well, be careful Luneth. I don't your pretty face getting all messed up." She winked to Luneth.

"I'll try not to!" Luneth chuckled as he began to walk off.

"Give my regards to Arc!" Hilary shouted after Luneth.

Luneth stopped in his tracks. "What do you mean?" He shouted back.

"I hear he's run off somewhere. The news about it has spread about here as well!"

Luneth walked on, not bothering to say goodbye again. He was about to walk out of the village when Alice stopped him.

"You do realize that they are ghosts in Kazus?" Alice asked concerned.

"Yes, I do, Alice." Luneth replied. "I want you to stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"Oh I will. I've picked up a new hobby, so I won't be making much trouble." She replied, grinning.

"Oh yeah, you pick flowers. Save some for me when I get back. I won't be back for awhile." He said sadly.

"Don't be sad, Luneth. I'll be one of the first to congratulate you when you come back from that quest of yours." She said giving him a nudge of the shoulder. "I'll see ya around Luneth." Alice said as she walked off with her hands in her pockets.

_She's certainly taking after me. _Luneth grinned to himself. _Now onto Kazus! _He thought triumphantly.

He began walking out of the village triumphantly.

Until he tripped on his way out.

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I actually like my ending (I made it up ^^) So please read and review. I will not start the next chapter until after my exams AND (here's the twist ^^) until I get about 3 or 4 reviews. Or if it's been to long for me, I'll just start Chapter 3 xP<strong>

_"Write what you think is right." _


	3. Djinn's Curse: Part 1

**Chapter 3 is here! I just couldn't wait ^^ It's been too long! Anywho, we meet a few main Characters in this chapter. Sooo, I do not own Final Fantasy III or its characters.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Luneth walked into Kazus and looked around.<p>

Kazus was completely empty. It was really eerie...and Luneth didn't feel comfortable about it. It was so quiet, that if Luneth was jumped there and then, Luneth would probably jump out of his skin.

"Now where could Arc be?" Luneth enquired to himself. He walked further into the village. Luneth then saw a familiar figure. It was Arc. _I would recognize Arc anywhere..._

Arc was looking around himself, completely oblivious to everything around him.

Luneth walked over towards him and placed his hand on his back. "Arc?"

"Aaagh!" Arc yelped as he put his hands over head and knelt down on the ground, trying to defend himself. "P-please don't hurt me!"

"Arc! It's me, Luneth! Don't be afraid!" Luneth reassured Arc.

Arc turned his head around and looked up at Luneth. Arc still had his hands on his head. He got up and turned around to look at Luneth, still trying to get over his latest spook. "L-Luneth!"

Luneth folded his arms. "Why did you run off on your own?" Luneth asked. "What are you trying to prove anyway?"

Arc walked closer to Luneth "…Let me go with you, Luneth. I want to show everyone that I'm not a weakling!"

Luneth had no idea had to respond to that. Luneth couldn't have Arc following him about during his journey. He had this 'destiny' to fulfil. "I don't know, Arc…" Luneth felt unsure about this. He didn't want to let his friend down.

"But I managed come here all by myself…" Arc continued, trying to sound brave.

Luneth took a moment to think about this.

"You'll take me with you, Luneth, won't you? Please..." Arc begged. He looked at him with pleading eyes.

_Gods, why did you have to do the puppy eyes? _Luneth sighed. "…All right, if that's what you want." Luneth finally said, still feeling unsure about bringing his friend along.

"Thank you, Luneth!" Arc ran over and hugged Luneth. "Thank you, thank you!"

"Ok, ok!" Luneth gasped for air. Arc let go of him, embarrassed.

"Sorry." Arc said sheepishly. "So, what now?"

"Well, we need items if we're gonna travel far..." Luneth pointed to a large pond. "I think I saw something over there…"

"Let's go check it out." Arc and Luneth proceeded to the pond.

"I think what I saw might be over there." Luneth ran over to some trees near the pond.

"What exactly did you see Luneth?" Arc enquired.

"Well, I saw something shiny." Luneth replied, grinning. "Wait here." Luneth walked around behind the back of the trees.

Arc waited. After about a minute, Arc saw Luneth come around the trees with only one item.

"I could only find this." Luneth held up an item called Zeus' Wrath.

Zeus' Wrath was an item just like Antarctic Wind, except Zeus' Wrath used the Thundara spell. It was also an orb like Antarctic Wind. It was yellow and had a lightning bolt inside the orb.

"Is that…Zeus' Wrath?" Arc took the orb from Luneth's hand and examined it. "By the gods, it is! What is it doing around here?" Arc became very fascinated by this and started playing with the orb.

"I have no idea; I don't think you should be asking me anyway." Luneth chuckled.

"Could we put this in your fanny pack?" Arc asked politely.

"Oh, of course." Arc reluctantly gave Luneth the yellow orb. Luneth put it in his yellow fanny pack.

"Ok, where to first?"

"Maybe we should check out some of the shops? Maybe they have answers?" Arc asked.

"Hmm, I think that would be a good idea. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Arc and Luneth checked nearly all of the shops around Kazus but all the shopkeepers had said the same thing. It was something about the 'Djinn's Curse'. They say this curse had turned them all into ghosts and the only thing that could dispel the curse was a mythril ring. The only places in the town Arc and Luneth didn't check was a blacksmith's house and the Inn.<p>

"I think we should check the blacksmith's house. I think his name is Takka." Luneth said. "He may have some answers, plus, he may have one of these mythril rings..."

"That's a good idea; I think his house is just over there." Arc pointed to a house that was standing on its own.

"Well, what are we standing around for? Let's go!" Luneth shouted as he ran off towards the house.

"Luneth…" Arc murmured to himself, shaking his head.

Arc and Luneth walked into the blacksmith's house. They looked around if they saw anyone – or anything. Arc nudged Luneth and pointed in the direction of what seemed to be an outline of a person. They both walked over to the moving outline.

"Um, excuse me?" Arc said shyly.

The outline figure turned around. "Yes?"

"We were wondering; do happen to know about any of these 'mythril rings'?" Luneth decided to take over.

"What? How many times do I have to say it? I don't have any mythril rings!" Takka became pretty enraged by this, probably hearing the same thing a thousand times before. "I want to get rid of this curse as much as you, but how am I to temper mythril as a ghost?"

Arc and Luneth looked at each other and bit their bottom lips.

"We're sorry sir; we didn't mean to bother you." Luneth turned around to walk out the door. But before he could exit the door Arc spoke up.

"What can we do to help sir?" he spoke softly.

Luneth turned around and stared at Arc's head. He folded his arms. Arc seemed determined to help the people of Kazus; including the blacksmith.

"Well, even if I weren't cursed, I couldn't work unless I knew my daughter was safe." Takka sighed. "It's all my fault…I shouldn't have been so harsh in training her." Takka became saddened.

Luneth walked back up to Arc and Takka, as if the last minute never happened.

"Do you know where she might have gone?" Arc asked.

"I'm afraid not…She could be anywhere…"

"We might be able to find her; she couldn't have gone far." Luneth jumped in.

"Really? You would find my daughter?"

"Of course we would. It's the least we could do." Arc said.

"Just count on us!" Luneth said confidently. With that remark made, Luneth dragged Arc out the door.

* * *

><p>"What about the Inn? We haven't been there yet." Arc said to Luneth. They had been conversing whether or not to go to the Inn. "I still think we should go into the Inn."<p>

"Alright, alright. We'll go in." Luneth responded.

The pair walked through the Inn to find the place filled with ghosts. They both looked around. Everywhere they looked there were ghosts. Arc and Luneth walked over to one particular ghost near the bar counter.

"Howdy there!" The ghost said cheerfully. "Cid's the name. I'm from Canaan, but I've been stuck here ever since Nelv Valley got blocked by a giant rock." Cid paused for a moment. "On top of that, I got a curse cast on me along with these other folks. Ain't that a trip an' a half? Hah hah hah!" Cid roared with laughter.

Arc turned to Luneth. "Luneth! We have to do something to help these people!"

"Say, if I lent you my airship, do you lads think you could help me and these other saps?" Cid jumped in. The boys turned around to face him, now even more interested.

Luneth and Arc had never been on an airship in their entire life, as far as they were both aware of. They had only heard about them from their foster parents. Arc had read about most of them in books, and always wanted to be on one. Well, that dream would soon be fulfilled!

"From what I hear, this curse can be dispelled through the power of mythril ring." Cid continued. "Unfortunately, we all seem to be out of mythril rings here…Even if we could get the mythril, Takka the smith has been turned into a ghost himself…and his daughter, the apprentice, is missing! My airship's hidden in the desert west of here. Use it to find a way to life this curse!"

"Don't worry, you can count on us!" Luneth and Arc chimed.

"I'm counting on you!" Cid shouted to them, as the two 'lads' walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"See any airships lying about?" Luneth shouted to Arc sarcastically.<p>

"Nope, no sign." Arc replied, not catching on to Luneth's sarcasim.

Luneth turned around to see how Arc was getting on and noticed something behind him. It was a killer bee.

Killer bees were extremely dangerous. Many say that their sting was so poisonous, that if it wasn't treated immediately, the victim of the sting could die within thirty minutes.

"ARC, WATCH OUT!" Luneth shouted a warning to Arc.

Arc quickly turned around, horrified and slashed the killer bee with his sword. Arc was panting, terrified that he was nearly stung by the killer bee..

"Arc! Arc, are you ok?" Luneth ran over to Arc.

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Arc lied. "Hey is that…?"

Luneth looked over towards what looked like…an airship! "It's Cid's airship! Come on, Arc!" Luneth grabbed Arc's arm and rushed over to the airship.

* * *

><p>Luneth and Arc entered the airship, both amazed by what they saw. <em>This is incredible! <em>They were both thinking. Although, this thought was soon removed from their heads, as there was someone else aboard the ship as well. The two walked over to a girl who was the same age as they were.

She stretched her arms and let out a sigh. The girl was completely oblivious to the two boys behind her.

Arc and Luneth stood awkwardly behind the girl. The two looked at each other. They began mouthing to each other.

"You talk to her!" Luneth mouthed to Arc.

"You do it!" Arc mouthed to Luneth. "You know I can't talk to girls..."

"You can talk to Hilary!" Luneth protested, still mouthing to Arc.

"She's different!" Arc argued, also still mouthing.

It took a good few minutes before the girl turned around again

The boys stopped mouthing to each other and turned to face the girl's back again. The three teenagers all turned around at the same time, and their eyes all met.

"Erk! Wh-Who are you? What are you doing here?" The girl asked enraged.

"I could ask you the same thing! This is Cid's airship and he's letting _us_ use it!" Luneth replied angrily.

This was Refia, the daughter and apprentice of Takka, the blacksmith. She had been raised in Kazus all her life. Her vigorous training from her father had led her to run away from home…again.

Refia had long orange-blonde hair and red eyes. She wore a short white dress with long sleeves and a sleeveless blue vest. Where her skirt ends she wore black stockings and red thigh boots. A cross-shaped brooch was found on her dress.

"I'm Refia. And I'll have you know my father and I forged the parts for this ship back in Kazus!" Refia folded her arms.

"So, that means you're the blacksmith's daughter? You have to help us make a mythril ring!" Luneth said excitedly.

"Yes…that's the only way we'll be able to lift the curse on Kazus." Arc said shyly.

"I…I can't make mythril rings." Refia said sheepishly.

Luneth and Arc looked at each other with horrified looks. "You can't?"

"I didn't study that far, I didn't want to…"

"Swell…I don't think Cid's going to be particularly happy with that news…" Luneth said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Suddenly a look appeared on Refia's face. "Wait…I know where we can find a ring! My father forged a mythril ring for King Sasune a long time ago. He should still have it."

Hope was not lost!

"…Let me go with you. I can't make mythril rings, but I want to help my father and the people of Kazus." Refia had a pleading look on her face. She looked straight towards Arc. It was as if Arc would let Refia go with them.

_She's looking at me...what do I say?_ Arc thought panicked. "I think she should come with us, Luneth." Arc turned towards Luneth, blushing.

"Me too. Slacking off saved her from the curse, so maybe that 'luck' might rub off on us!" Luneth replied cheekily.

"Hey! That's not funny!" Refia moaned.

"Ok, I think we should start this thing up…" Arc broke the two up.

"Ooh! I wanna drive!" Luneth rushed over to the steering wheel of the ship. "Now how do you work this thing?"

Refia and Arc chuckled. Arc looked towards Refia. "I'm terribly sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm Arc, and, um, that's Luneth over there, trying to work the steering wheel."

Refia giggled. "Charmed." They both shook hands.

"SERIOUSLY? HOW DO I WORK THIS THING?" Luneth shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>(Update: 1208/12) I have put more descriptions and stuff inside here. I've been doing editing for the Novelization, since VirulentPlague has kindly pointed out errors and areas to improve in. So, R&R!**

_"Write what you think is right."_


	4. Mythril Ring? (Djinn's Curse: Part 2)

**Hey I'm back! Sorry this took so long, my laptop was away getting fixed and I had already written a bit in this chapter and I didn't want to re-write it. -.- The things you have to do as an author... I do not own Final Fantasy III, nor its characters, but I do own some ideas in here.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Once Luneth finally figured out how to work the steering wheel, Luneth, Arc and Refia made their way to Castle Sasune. Refia and Arc were standing behind Luneth, observing his piloting skills. They were both whispering to each other.<p>

Luneth turned around, with his hands still on the wheel and looked at them. "You don't trust me, do you?"

Arc and Refia looked at each other. They started to giggle. "Maybe we do, maybe we don't." Refia had a smirk on her face, as well as her hands on her hips. They all laughed.

"Luneth, I think you should keep your eyes on the sky," Arc pointed out towards the window. "I don't think any of us want to crash."

"Ok, ok. You two can start whispering to each other again." Luneth smirked.

Arc blushed. He looked down at his feet.

"Luneth, stop teasing Arc!" Refia scolded Luneth. This made Arc blush ever so more. Refia looked over at Arc and saw that she embarrassed him. "Especially me!" Refia quickly added in. Arc looked up and looked at Refia. Refia didn't notice Arc looking at her. A smile appeared on Arc's face.

"Sorry, I tend to do that…" Luneth rubbed the back of his neck, not looking behind him.

Refia smiled and folded her arms.

Luneth, Arc and Refia landed near a forest, near Castle Sasune. From there, they walked on foot to the castle. They looked around the field, which was filled with beautiful flowers. Some were only starting to bloom.

They eventually go to the castle gates. Along the entrance were some trees, which made the entrance seem grand. But when the three of them got to the castle gates, they found a boy, the same age as them sitting on the ground, looking very distraught.

Luneth, Arc and Refia walked up to him. They all knew that this was a guard.

The boy looked up at them. "A terrible curse had befallen the people in Castle Sasune while I was gone…" The boy looked down again, as if he couldn't bear to look at anyone. "Only the power of a mythril ring may save them, I am told…But Kazus is suffering the same fate as Sasune…"

Luneth, Arc and Refia all looked at each other. They didn't say a word.

"I must do something, but…where will I find a mythril ring…?" the guard became more distraught.

The guard sitting down at the castle entrance was Ingus. He was a loyal soldier to King Sasune. Ingus narrowly escaped the Djinn's curse and his prime concern was finding the missing Princess Sara.

Ingus had short, blonde hair, which was combed forward, meaning the ends of his hair stuck out in a particular fashion. He had blue eyes. Ingus wore chain mail over his body and legs, which were covered by a red gambeson with puffed-out blue sleeves, and a white collar. He also wore gauntlets and greaves. On Ingus' boots were spikes on each heel. They were shaped like a star.

"I am the daughter of the Blacksmith of Kazus." Refia pointed out. "The king must still have the ring my father made him!"

"We've come to borrow the king's mythril ring to save Kazus." Arc chirped in. "Will you let us through?"

The guard stood up. He put his hand on his chin. "An audience with the king…Yes, I believe I can arrange that. Come, I will be waiting in the throne room." Ingus turned around. The gate that led to the inside of the castle opened and Ingus walked on through the gates. He was followed by Luneth, then Arc and then Refia.

Ingus was a little far in front of them, as Luneth, Arc and Refia looked around them. They couldn't see anybody; the castle grounds seemed completely deserted.

Ingus looked behind them to see the three gawking around them. "Do hurry; we do not want to keep the king waiting…"

The three stopped looking around them and walked faster to the throne room.

They all arrived in the throne room, which was filled with ghosts. Even King Sasune, was a ghost. Ingus was already way in front of them, and he was kneeling down in front of the king. Luneth, Arc and Refia walked up behind the guard.

"The Djinn's curse has befallen us all…And I am no exception…" The King spoke sadly.

"Sire, these younglings have come seeking the mythril ring to counter the curse."

_Younglings? _Luneth thought to himself. He became offended. _We're the same age as you!_

"The mythril ring…" King Sasune interrupted Luneth's thoughts. He stood up. "You seek to use its powers to banish the Djinn once again. I would grant you this boon…However, my daughter holds the ring, and she went shortly before the curse was cast upon us."

A look of horror appeared on Ingus' face. "If the princess holds the ring, the Djinn may have taken her!"

"If it is so…I fear for my precious Sara. The Djinn must have taken her to its cave to the north." The King pointed out.

"Don't worry, sir, we'll get her back!" Luneth said confidently.

"Sire, I would like to ask you for your leave to accompany these brave souls to the Sealed Cave, and rescue Lady Sara." Ingus kneeled down to the King.

"You have my leave Ingus. Unless…" King Sasune turned to Luneth, Arc and Refia. "There are any objections?"

Refia turned around to Luneth and Arc. "Of course not! His sword is worth twice that of these two."

Luneth and Arc turned around and looked at Refia.

"Now that's not fair!" Luneth complained. "But…I agree that having one of the king's men with us would help us a lot."

Ingus stopped kneeling and got up onto his feet.

"There is a sealed passageway in the Sealed Cave…Search for the Skeleton…key." The King said. "I am counting on you and your friends, Ingus. Banish the Djinn, and save us all!"

"You have my word, my liege." Ingus bowed and turned around to walk out of the throne room. The three remaining teenagers bowed to the king, and followed Ingus out of the throne room.

"If we are to find Lady Sara, we will need equipment." Ingus stood outside the main castle entrance with Luneth, Arc and Refia. "There is some equipment in each of the towers, so we can get anything we need from there."

"Is it true that there are monsters in the western tower?" Luneth enquired.

Ingus looked at Luneth sternly. He took a minute to think over Luneth's question. "…I cannot say that is true." Ingus walked past Luneth and the others, heading towards the eastern tower.

"What was that all about?" Luneth shrugged this off and began to follow Ingus. Refia and Arc looked at each other for a moment. They stared at each other, not seeming to take their eyes off each other. Finally, Arc looked away and blushed. He was staring at the ground.

"I suppose we should go follow the others?" Refia broke the silence between them. Refia started to walk towards the eastern tower. Arc followed closely behind her, still heavily blushing.

Ingus, Luneth, Arc and Refia went to see Princess Sara's lady in waiting, Marie. Ingus thought that Marie might have more information on the princesss. While Ingus was talking to Marie, Luneth was snooping about the chests in Sara's room. The King wasn't going to miss them, as he said that they could take anything in the towers.

Refia was looking out of Princess Sara's window. Refia could see forests and fields of green. Refia loved the fields. She always went for walks around the fields on a sunny day, usually in the summer.

Arc just stood on the spot near the door, looking at Ingus, Luneth and Refia behind their backs. For most of the time, Arc looked at Refia. _She's really pretty…_ Was Arc developing a crush? Arc tried to force himself to stop staring at Refia. He thought it was rude and disrespectful towards woman and Arc didn't want to come across like that to Refia. But Refia didn't seem to take notice of Arc staring at her.

Luneth, on the other hand, was too busy snooping about in chests to see what was actually going on around him. He was too amazed by different armour and gil found in the chests.

"So, you suggest that Sara has gone to the cave herself?" Ingus had his hand to his chin.

"Yes, I think so." Marie replied. "You may find her there."

"Thank you, Marie." Ingus bowed and began to walk out of Sara's room. The others followed him.

"Oh, Ingus?" Marie called after him.

Ingus turned around and faced Marie. "Yes?"

"When you first left, Sara had been praying for your safe return."

Ingus said nothing. He nodded at Marie and walked out of the room.

"So, I suppose it's off to find to the princess now, right?" Luneth was walking down the tower's spiral staircase.

"Yep," Arc replied. "Can't go back on a promise." He walking behind Luneth. Ingus was walking in front of Luneth, staying silent.

"So you two are trying to lift Kazus' curse, and we need to find the princess, to find the ring and lift the curse?" Refia began to run this through her head again, but still got confused. "And you promised Cid?"

Luneth and Arc looked behind them to nod at Refia. "That's right."

Refia sighed. "The things you have to do to keep a promise…"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R please! Much appreciated! I shall be back with more!<strong>

_"Write what you think is right."_


	5. The Sealed Cave (Djinn's Curse: Part 3)

**Back, with another update! Ok, sorry it took so long, I've been busy and lazy lately xD I nearly wrote 10 pages for this chapter and I didn't expect it to be this long! Woah...Ok, I do not own Final Fantasy III, nor its characters (I wish I did *.*) They belong to Square Enix. But some ideas in here are mine. ALSO, I stayed up to 12:30am writing this. SO I BETTER GET MORE REVIEWS XD joking!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>The four teenagers walked along the plains, Ingus in front, followed by Luneth, Arc and Refia. Arc had told Ingus that their – I mean – Cid's airship, was just sitting near a forest, so they didn't have to walk too far from the castle to get to it.<p>

Refia and Arc were a little bit behind Luneth and Ingus, who were having a general conversation. They seemed to be getting to know each other a little better, since they were going to be together for awhile to complete their objective.

Luneth kept glancing behind him to find Refia and Arc were enjoying their conversation with each other. Luneth smirked. He decided to leave the two be, as they both seemed to be getting along fine.

Luneth ran to catch up with Ingus, who was further ahead than Luneth, Arc and Refia. Ingus seemed pretty determined to find Princess Sara. Everyone could probably tell from this because he was walking ahead of everyone else. And when Ingus found out that Sara had disappeared, he was desperate to go and find her. Could he have feelings for her? Ingus was beginning to wonder this himself…No; he couldn't begin to have feelings for her. It wasn't right, and Ingus knew this; he was just a mere knight.

"Are you alright?"

Ingus turned his head to find Luneth staring at him, with a somewhat concerned face. "I am fine," Ingus replied, shakily. He continued on walking.

"Really? Because you don't look like you're fine." Luneth replied back.

Ingus stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Luneth, with Luneth nearly colliding into him. "Look, I do not need you to tell me whether I look fine or not." He whispered to Luneth. With that being said, he turned around and began walking again.

Luneth stayed glued to the spot "What was that all about?" Luneth murmured to himself, puzzled. "Somebody woke on the wrong side of the bed this morning…" He began walking again.

Meanwhile, Arc and Refia were still a little bit behind Luneth and Ingus, still talking. They noticed that Ingus had stopped to speak to Luneth. They ran up to Luneth.

"What's up?" Refia asked.

"I have no idea," Luneth shrugged his shoulders. "Ingus is just being awkward."

"He seems unsettled," Arc pointed out. "He looks worried about something."

"I think he's just worried about finding the princess." Refia smiled. "You know, I think he likes her."

Arc and Luneth stopped walking and looked at Refia. They then both looked at each other. _Is it that obvious?_ The two boys both thought. _Are we that oblivious?_

Refia giggled. "Boys…" She ran past Luneth and Arc, heading towards Ingus.

The two boys looked at each other again. They both shrugged their shoulders and ran after Refia.

* * *

><p>For what seemed like forever, the four freelancers finally got back to the airship. As usual, Luneth was insistent on piloting the airship, but Ingus wasn't too sure Luneth should pilot the steering wheel. Ingus quoted that he was 'inexperienced in flight' in which Luneth replied, "The same goes for you." A fight began to break out.<p>

This fight went on for awhile, and Refia was getting sick of it. Refia marched over to the quarrellers and broke the fight up, announcing that _she _would take over the steering wheel. This didn't go down too well with Luneth, telling her that she was 'just a girl'. This comment didn't quite settle with Refia, causing her to punch poor Luneth in the stomach.

Arc eventually stepped into this, dragging Luneth cautiously out of the way so Refia didn't have to throw any more punches to the poor silver-haired boy. Ingus then decided to step out of Refia's way, despite being one to defend himself quickly.

After awhile, the airship finally took off, and it began to head for the 'Sealed Cave'. You would wonder why it was called the 'Sealed Cave'. Maybe it was guarded by spirits or by monsters? There was actually a huge lake blocking the entrance, so without a canoe, it was impossible to get across, unless you could swim of course.

Once the airship had landed, the freelancers walked towards the entrance. They walked inside to find a dry, light cave.

"Well, we better get moving." Luneth said cheerfully, walking further into the cave. Luneth always liked exploring in caves and this one would be fun to explore. Luneth always thought that caves had some sorts of mysteries in them, and he was right…half the time.

Refia looked at Arc and Ingus behind her. "You heard him. Let's go."

Arc and Ingus looked at each other for a few seconds. Arc really didn't want to go further into the cave first. He wasn't like Luneth, who was ready to explore any caves or plains. His eyes pleaded for Ingus to go into the cave first. But Arc then decided that he would go first into the cave, to try and be brave. Refia and Ingus then began to follow Arc closely, knowing that Arc wasn't too keen on exploring this cave.

Luneth had already gone a bit further into the cave, eager to find what was hidden there. He looked around himself. '_Search for the skeleton key…' Now, where can I find it? _Luneth stood on the spot for awhile, thinking as he looked up at the ceiling.

He wasn't really thinking about the skeleton key, or finding the princess for that matter. Luneth was thinking about the meeting he had with the crystal._Topapa said this meeting wasn't happenstance, but…how would he know? _Luneth enquired to himself. _And me, chosen when I was just a newborn? This just doesn't add up…_

Refia, Arc and Ingus were standing behind Luneth, wondering what he was doing.

"And just what do you find so interesting about the ceiling, Luneth?"

Luneth turned around to find Ingus, Arc and Refia laughing. Ingus had a gigantic smirk on his face.

"N-nothing, I was just thinking…"

"Whatever you say…" Ingus smirked even more. "Come on, we have to find Lady Sara." Ingus slapped Luneth on the back when he walked past him. Luneth stumbled forward. Ingus certainly put a lot of force into that slap.

Refia giggled, as she walked past Luneth.

"Luneth, are you ok?" Arc enquired, worriedly. He looked at Luneth with a concerned face. "You've been a bit quiet lately."

Luneth turned around to face Arc. "I'm fine! No need to worry about me!" Luneth lied. Luneth was usually good at lying, but this time he really didn't convince Arc. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, the princess can't save herself, right?" He chuckled nervously.

Arc's face saddened. "I guess you're right…" Arc began walking. Luneth stood glued to the spot and watched Arc walk further and further in the cave. Luneth realised he had just lied to Arc. He hated lying to Arc, and Arc didn't like it either. "W-wait, Arc!"

Arc turned around and looked at Luneth.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to lie to you. I'm just confused about something…"

"Well, tell me about it." Arc walked back up to Luneth. "You can tell me anything, Luneth." He laid a hand on Luneth's shoulder. "We're brothers…"

Luneth nodded. "Right. Shall we?" Luneth nodded his head down the path where Refia and Ingus had ventured down.

Arc nodded his head in response.

* * *

><p>Refia and Ingus had ventured down the pathway together, and came across what seemed to be a dead end.<p>

"Great, now what?" Refia threw her hands in the air. Refia's eyes widened. "Wait, didn't the king say something about finding a 'skeleton key'?"

Ingus looked back at Refia. "Oh yes, I had completely forgotten about that." Ingus put his hand on his chin. "But where would we find this skeleton key?"

"Well, we would find it on a skeleton bone or something." Refia retorted.

"I would have never guessed," Ingus replied back sarcastically. "There are some skeleton parts around here, so we better look for it." Ingus walked over to a skeleton rib cage, bending down to examine it to see if he could find some sort of key.

Refia shrugged. She walked over to one of the walls in the dead end. Refia looked around herself, looking effortlessly for a skeleton key. She was kind of hoping that a clue would pop out of nowhere that would lead her to the key. Refia wasn't that keen on finding the key at the moment. In fact, she was thinking about something else entirely. She was thinking about Arc.

_Where is he? _Refia thought to herself._ He's probably with Luneth_._ Just when I was enjoying my conversation with him. _Refia sighed. _He's cute, and he seems like a polite boy. His freckles are just the cutest thing I've ever seen! _Refia began to feel herself blush a little. _Why am I even thinking about this right now? I have to look for this key and-_

"Well, there aren't any keys around on these bones." Ingus had interrupted Refia's thoughts. Refia turned around quickly to find Ingus brushing himself off.

After he had finished, he shifted his glance towards Refia. "Refia, are you ok?" Ingus asked.

"O-oh m-me? Yeah, never been better!" Refia chuckled nervously. She still felt her hot blush on her face.

Ingus raised an eyebrow, but shrugged this comment off. "So, you haven't found anything yet?"

Refia shook her head. "Not yet…" Refia heard footsteps coming from the pathway Ingus and herself walked down. It was bound to be Arc and Luneth. Ingus heard the footsteps as well.

"…so that's why I've been a bit quiet today." Luneth was obviously talking to Arc about something, and since Refia heard this, she became desperate to know what.

"That's…interesting…" Arc replied back. "Hold, on. I_ think_ I've read something like that in a book I've been reading lately." Arc reached into his coat. He pulled out a brown, leather book, which was kept in good condition. "If I can just find the page I read it on…" Arc began to whisk through the pages.

"Luneth, you're just in time to help us find this damned skeleton key!" Refia said cheerfully.

"Oh joys…" Luneth rolled his eyes.

"So far, I haven't found anything." Ingus joined in the conversation.

"What about that head over there?" Luneth pointed across to a skeleton head, sitting up right not far from the wall.

Ingus turned around and saw what Luneth meant. He nodded at Luneth and walked over to the head.

"Ah, here it is!" Arc said triumphantly, with his finger under a piece of text. Luneth and Refia turned around to Arc, who was about to read out a piece of text from his book. "_The Gulgan thus prophesied: The earthquake was only the beginning. The great tremors that swallowed the crystals, the light of our world, only to spawn monsters from the depths of the scarred land, are nothing but harbingers of what has yet to come. Something is coming…fathomless, ominous, and full of sorrow…But hope is not yet lost, four souls will be blessed with light, and so it shall begin..._"

Luneth and Refia stood awed in amazement. Even Ingus was impressed by the passage. The passage said a lot, but how it was read made a huge difference. Refia never heard someone read like Arc. He read at the right pace, and his tone was strong enough to catch someone's attention, which was rare for someone who was shy and socially uncomfortable. But the tone was gentle, reflecting back on Arc's personality. The grammar was pronounced right, with emphasis put on each letter to make up one word. There were no stuttering or awkward pauses when Arc read, which made it even more impressive.

Arc looked up from his book to find his other comrades staring at him in amazement. He looked down at his feet and blushed. Arc never really read out loud to other people, so it felt pretty weird for him.

"I think I have found a switch…"

The three turned the gazes to Ingus, who was kneeling down by the skeleton head Luneth had pointed out. The next thing you could hear was a clicking sound, and the cave wall near the head sunk down into the ground.

The four stood staring at where the cave wall once stood.

Luneth put his arm out, pointing to the new entrance. "What are we waiting for? The princess won't save herself!" Luneth ran towards the new path way, but was soon stopped by Ingus.

"Calm down, Luneth. As much as we all want to find Lady Sara, we need to stick together. No more splitting up until we find her and bring her back safely." Ingus said sternly. "Promise?" He stretched his hand out for Luneth to shake it.

Luneth shrugged his shoulders, and accepted Ingus' handshake. "Promise."

"Well, we better go find the princess!" Refia smiled.

"Refia's right," Arc agreed. "There's no time to waste!"

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Luneth cheered enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>The four freelancers were walking up the newly opened pathway, when Ingus spotted someone walking up ahead. <em>Is that…? <em>Ingus began running towards the figure, hoping it would be Princess Sara. "H-Hey, Ingus! Wait up!" The other three teenagers chorused. They ran behind him, hoping that Ingus knew what he was doing.

A young woman, who would have been around the same age as Ingus, was walking along the pathway in the cave. This was Princess Sara. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a long dress with drapings that were coloured with different shades of blue, along with a little brown belt. Sara wore a blue, short, v-shaped corset, as if it was a bra top, except slightly longer, which reached down to the top of her stomach. She had light, blue straps connected to her bra top, with some sort of mantle placed across from both of her shoulders to the top of her torso. Sara wore light, blue and dark blue gloves that stretched across her hands to just above her elbows. A blue headband was worn around Sara's forehead, with two ends hanging down. Her blonde hair was kept in place by a blue jaw clip. Under her dress, she wore blue little pumps.

Sara heard footsteps and turned around to find Ingus and three other people behind her. She smiled and ran towards Ingus. "Ingus! Thank the heavens you're all right!"

Ingus walked forward. "Milady! You must hurry back to the castle. We will take it from here."

"But before you go, we need to borrow your mythril ring." Refia jumped in.

Sara shook her head. "There is no need – I will go with you. I have come here to banish the Djinn and save my people – just like you."

Ingus' eyes widened. "But milady, it is much too dangerous!"

"Ingus, I have walked into the cave all by myself, and I'm still alive. I can take care of myself."

"Her Royal Highness has spoken." Luneth chuckled. "What should we do?"

"She should be all right, as long as Ingus looks after her." Refia added.

"No harm will come to Lady Sara as long as I live and breathe." Ingus laid his fist on the left side of his chest, where his heart would be. "Part of the Knights Code. _Defend the members of the Royal family in times of need, with your life if necessary."_

Sara smiled. "Thank you, everyone. Now let's hurry!"

* * *

><p>The five had journeyed down further deeper and further into the cave, where more monsters were hidden. Of course, Ingus used his sword and slashed and hacked them to pieces, while Luneth collected items and Gil which monsters had dropped.<p>

Ingus walked with Sara, with his hand on his sword at all times. Every time monsters appeared out of nowhere, Ingus always slashed the monsters first, and it always killed them.

Sara eventually got to know Luneth, Arc and Refia. Of course, Refia and Arc acted with courtesy to the princess while introducing themselves, but let's say, Luneth's introduction was informal.

"Well, I'm Sara. And you are?" Sara turned to Luneth, smiling.

"I'm Luneth. Nice to meet ya, Sara!" Luneth put on the goofiest smile that he could, which made Sara giggle.

"Nice to meet you Luneth." Sara giggled.

Luneth got a thump on the head from Refia for being 'rude' and 'disrespectful'. It seems as if Refia was going to be the 'motherly figure' of the group.

Arc and Sara were also speaking with each other. Arc had brought up that he found Zeus' Wrath, which Sara seemed to be particularly interested by. Arc showed Sara the orb, explaining to her about the magic it held while she played around with it.

They all chatted together and got to know each other while they walked through the cave, when they finally reached a corner. The five somehow knew that the Djinn was nearby, and the tension was building up.

They walked around the corner to find a red carpet on the ground, with different patterns on it in a gold colour. And on the red carpet was the curser himself…the Djinn.

The Djinn only wore dark blue, puffy trousers and shoes with curved up ends. He was wearing gold earrings. The Djinn had black-brown hair, tied back in a ponytail, and had a beard.

Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus got into their battle stances read to fight this strange looking man.

"Prepare to meet your doom, Djinn! The ring will banish you once and for all!" Sara took out the mythril ring and held it up to Djinn. It shone with a white, bright light, but nothing happened. Sara looked at the ring. "…Nothing's happening! But why?"

Djinn bellowed with laughter. "Your bauble has no power over me now that I am infused with the power of darkness!"

Dark clouds then appeared around Djinn, a bit like Luneth saw when he was in the Crystal Cave. The dark clouds started drifting towards the five teenagers.

"I think I will start with you, princess!" Djinn laughed evilly. The dark clouds drifted towards Sara, which turned into ferocious flames. The ferocious flames then suddenly lunged themselves towards Sara. Sara got onto her knees and covered her head, ready to take the hit. But, the searing pain never came. Sara looked up, to find Ingus in front of her, with his sword to the side. Ingus had deflected the hit with his sword, protecting Sara. When Ingus said he would protect Sara with his life, he really meant it.

"Looks like someone's playing the hero! You can't let your precious princess get injured, can you?" Djinn taunted the knight.

Ingus said nothing. With a scowl on his face, he got into a battle stance with his sword pointing towards Djinn.

"If that's how you want it to be…" Djinn chuckled. He threw his hands above his head, summoning more flames to attack Ingus and the party. The flames surrounded the party, and there seemed like there was no way of getting out of it. The heat built up, putting more pressure on the party.

"Damn it!" Refia cursed. "How do we attack him now?"

Arc had a staff equipped, so he tried to cast a spell on Djinn. Shards of ice appeared from the staff, and lunged towards Djinn. The black magic spell Blizzard was weak, but nevertheless, it put Djinn off, and he couldn't cast his Fire spell properly. The flames disappeared, and the flames no longer surrounded the party.

Ingus and Luneth looked at each other and nodded, and decided to lunge themselves with their swords towards Djinn. Their combined power had cause a lot of damage to Djinn, where he got to the point where he was nearly limping.

But this didn't stop the Djinn. He unsheathed an Arabian sword, and decided to attack Refia, since she was quite vulnerable. Djinn caused some injury to Refia, giving her a few cuts on her right arm and her cheek.

Refia winced in pain, but this only lasted for a few seconds. Sara had used the white magic spell Cure to heal Refia's wounds, where there wasn't any scars left on Refia's face or arm.

Ingus and Luneth kept attacking Djinn, weakening him, but they needed a powerful black magic spell to finish him off for good. Unfortunately, since Arc wasn't a fully trained black mage, he didn't have enough power to cast another spell.

Arc's eyes widened. "Luneth! The orb!"

Luneth looked behind him at Arc and nodded. He lifted the orb out of his fanny pack and was about to throw it towards Arc, but the Djinn had knocked it out of his hand, and it flew through the air. Everyone watched it fly through the air, but nobody done anything to stop it. Until Arc ran to catch it.

He jumped in the air and landed on the ground and successfully caught it. Arc quickly got on his feet and held the orb in the air. "This is the end, Djinn!" With that being said, Arc through the orb at Djinn, causing him to be electrocuted. He fell to the ground, panting.

"You can't escape the ring's power now!" Sara ran forward, holding the ring up, which emitted a white light.

"Nooo!" Djinn yelled, disappearing.

Everyone was puffing and panting. They had defeated Djinn.

Sara ran towards Ingus and hugged him. "Thank you so much…" She whispered into his chest.

Ingus didn't know if he should've hugged back, but I suppose this was his chance. He hugged Sara back. He closed his eyes. "I could not live with myself if anything happened to you…"

Luneth watched the two hugging, and he smirked.

Arc ran towards Refia. "Refia, are you ok?" He panted.

"Don't worry, I'm fine Arc." She panted as well. "I should be asking you." Refia giggled.

Arc chuckled. "Well, I'm ok. Well, I'm better now." He smiled.

Ingus let go of Sara, and he smiled. "I am glad you are safe, Milady."

"Ingus, please, call me Sara when we're alone." Sara giggled.

"Ok, 'Sara'." Ingus chuckled.

Refia was dusting herself off, when she noticed something about herself. Her body began to disappear. She looked over at Arc, who was experiencing the same thing. Luneth and Ingus began to disappear too.

"…Hey, what's going on?" Luneth looked at his other comrades in frustration.

Ingus looked around himself. "You must return to the castle, Sara! Do not fear for us – we will be fine!"

"What is happening?" Sara enquired worriedly, as she watched the disappearing figures. Ingus had nearly disappeared when Sara ran towards him. "Ingus!" She tried to touch Ingus, but fell onto the ground. "Ingus!"

* * *

><p><strong>IT'S A CLIFFHANGER! MWHAHAHAHAHA! You're just gonna have to wait till the next chapter! *blows raspberry* Haha, just kidding. Please R&amp;R!<strong>

_"Write what you think is right."_


	6. The Light Warriors

**I'm back with Chapter 6 of my FFIII Novelization! A little bit near the end was something that came from a chat between me and The Trailblazer ;) Speaking of The Trailblazer, you should check out our story! The story is on my profile. Ok, I do not own Final Fantasy III nor its characters; Square Enix owns them.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Ingus, Luneth, Refia and Arc, all appeared one by one in a room. They all looked at each other puzzled.<p>

"Wh-Where are we…?" Ingus looked around himself. He was greeted by the rubble ground and walls with symbols on them.

The four teenagers looked around the room to find the same things that Ingus had seen. They then noticed the pale, blue crystal standing proudly only a couple of stairs away from them.

"I recognise this place…" Luneth looked around himself, trying to think where he last saw this place. "It's the cave with the crystal!"

The four looked at each other, puzzled. "Then why are we…and who…?"

"_It is I who summoned you…"_

Refia jumped at the voice, and looked around herself. "Who-who said that?" Refia was given no answer. She looked straight up at the crystal, wondering if that was the deep voice which echoed throughout the room. _No, it couldn't be… _Refia thought this to herself.

Arc stared up at the crystal, and then pointed towards it. "I think it was the crystal."

Ingus and Luneth turned and looked at the crystal. Everyone looked at each other, and they immediately started walking towards it. It seemed as if the teenagers' legs had minds of their own and decided to walk up the small stairs, towards the crystal.

Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus gathered round the crystal and looked up at the crystal. The crystal was so tall and much bigger than they were, so the four were straining their necks looking up at the crystal.

"_You four have been chosen to be the Warriors of Light, the bringers of hope." _The deep voice began. _"You must take with you the last of my light…and the last of our world's hope."_

The freelancers couldn't be help but be shocked by this. They were standing before the Wind Crystal; one of the four crystals that keep the world together, and they have just been asked to go and take the light from them and save the world? Even though their necks were being strained by looking up at this mighty crystal, they stood speechless and continued to listen to what was to be said.

"_Unless you act, the light will be lost, and the equilibrium forever broken…Once you take in the light, you will be able to extract the power from other crystals."_ A few moments later, a bright, light flashed through the room. The 'Warriors of Light' turned around, where in the middle of all of them, a bright speck of light floated among them. Before they could even blink twice, the light flashed around them. They all blinked from the flashing light.

"_Now go-step onto the shining circle behind this altar to return to the surface. Embrace your destiny Warriors of Light!"_ The crystal had stopped speaking. It was gone, leaving the new Warriors of Light confused and amazed. They all looked at each other.

"…What the…?" Ingus stood speechless while looking at the others.

"You're exactly right, Ingus," Refia agreed with Ingus. "I mean, what just happened?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Luneth threw his hands in the air and began walking around. "We've been asked to save the world from impending darkness." Luneth walked over to Arc and stood by him. "This is exactly what Arc's book is talking about. _Four souls will be blessed with the light…" _Luneth sighed and shook his head. "I never told you and Ingus about what happened to me earlier…" Luneth signalled to Refia and Ingus.

Refia and Ingus looked at each other, slightly confused and concerned.

Refia walked up to Luneth, concerned about what Luneth never told them about. "And what exactly is that thing that 'happened to you'?" Refia had a sort of demanding tone in her voice.

Luneth looked up at the ceiling and sighed. "I've already been here."

Ingus walked up and stood alongside Refia, seemingly interested in what Luneth was saying.

"What do you mean by, you've 'already been here'?"

"I mean, I've met with the crystal. And it wanted me to seek out other people who shared my 'destiny'. And those people are you guys." Luneth signalled to all three of his comrades.

Ingus raised an eyebrow, interested in what was just said. "So, I suppose the three of us will be together for a while?"

Luneth nodded. "Seems so."

During this little conversation, Arc stood quietly, if not completely silent, still trying to take in what just happened. _M-Me? A Warrior of Light? _Arc thought to himself. _But, I'm nothing but a weakling…and I couldn't even travel through Kazus alone…I'm nothing like Luneth, I-I'm nothing but a coward… _Arc wasn't overly confident about his new position as a Warrior of Light. He didn't think this role would suit him, as others saw him as a coward and a weakling. _Maybe the crystal made a mistake…no, they don't just make mistakes like that…Oh gods, what do I do? _Arc was completely confused by this, and the whole meeting slowly took over the young boy's mind. Arc knew that this was going to stress him out, but he couldn't let that happen right now. I mean, he was a warrior now, and he had to be calm about this.

"I suggest we get back the castle?" Ingus looked at all three of his new comrades.

"Guess you're right. That curse isn't going to lift itself!" Luneth chuckled as he walked towards the shining, purple circle, which was the exact colour of his eyes.

Refia and Ingus followed Luneth, with Arc following them close behind.

* * *

><p>The four new Warriors of Light appeared outside the cave entrance where the crystal was located. The four stood there, staying completely silent. Arc looked at all three of the teenagers, with a nervous look, in which they all looked back at him. He blushed, and walked away from them, walking in the direction of Sasune Castle. Arc was looking down at his feet, still a bit troubled by the meeting with the crystal.<p>

Ingus, Refia and Luneth looked at each other, slightly puzzled. A look of concern and confusion crossed Refia's face. "What's up with Arc?"

"He seems agitated about something…" Ingus said, pointing out the obvious.

"Thanks for the update, Captain Obvious!" Luneth said sarcastically. "Look, I'll go talk to him." With that being said, Luneth ran away from Ingus and Refia to catch up with his dear brother.

Ingus rolled his eyes. "I was just trying help." Ingus murmmered angrily to himself, as he walked away from Refia.

Refia just stood there, staring after where Arc had walked off from. _I really hope he's ok…_

Ingus turned around to find Refia standing around like a complete fool, staring into space. "Are you not coming?"

Refia looked at Ingus, blushing a little. "Sorry, I was just…daydreaming."

Ingus raised his eyebrows, and hummed an 'Mmm-hmm.' He began walking again, shouting behind him, "You better keep up if you want to see how Arc is feeling!"

Refia scowled. It was like Ingus read her mind. "Shut up!"

Ingus only let out a chuckle.

Arc had walked far away from the others, still bothered about the meeting with the crystal. He just needed some time alone, just to think. Arc just didn't understand why he was chosen to save the world. How would he do it? Arc already thought that he practically useless to others. Arc pulled out his book that he read out to the others earlier and started reading it, thinking it would distract him from what just happened. Arc always distracted himself with books. It was like it took him away from the world around him, and he transported into the book itself.

"Hey Arc! Wait up!" Luneth shouted after Arc, running up to him. Arc suddenly closed his book with the hand he closed it with. He turned around and his eyes widened. Luneth ran so fast that he nearly collided into Arc. He suddenly stopped right in front of Arc, who was only a few inches away from Luneth's face.

Arc looked at his brother, who nearly knocked him clean off his feet. "Luneth, are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Luneth was bent over panting, relieved that he didn't hurt his younger brother. He straightened up, and looked Arc in the eyes. "But the question is, are _you _ok?"

Arc hesitated at this question. He really didn't want to answer this question right now. Arc looked down at his feet.

"Arc?"

Arc looked up at Luneth nervously. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out of it.

Luneth frowned. "Come on, Arc. Remember you told me that we can tell each other anything?"

Arc nodded sheepishly. He felt bad about not telling his own brother what was wrong. Arc felt a tad guilty.

Luneth put his arms on Arc's arms. "Look, if you don't want to tell what's wrong right now, I'm absolutely fine with that. I just don't want you to look miserable. You know I don't like that."

"I know, Luneth…" Arc sighed. He hugged Luneth tightly, digging his head into Luneth's chest. "I'm sorry…"

"Hey, it's ok." Luneth hugged Arc back. "I just don't want you to keep things from me."

Arc only nodded in response. He didn't like keeping things from Luneth, and he wasn't going to start keeping things from him now. "I'm sorry…" Arc apologised again.

Luneth stopped hugging Arc. "It's fine," He chuckled. "Well, better get back to the castle; as I said before, this curse won't lift itself!" With that being said, Luneth darted in the direction of Castle Sasune.

"H-hey! Wait up!" Arc shouted, running after Luneth.

Refia and Ingus had just turned the corner and saw Arc and Luneth running in the direction of Castle Sasune. Refia started sprinting with her hands in the air. "Hey, what ever happened about 'sticking together'?"

Ingus just took his time walking. He rolled his eyes. _Somebody is very eager today. _Ingus chuckled to himself. He thought about his new role, and how he would tell the king. Ingus just couldn't leave without telling the king. Ingus owed so much to King Sasune. He brought Ingus in from the cold, and had him raised among the knights and the maids who lived in the castle. Ingus had always felt that he had to owe the king something; so that was the reason he became a knight. Ingus swore to the king that he would devote his life as a knight, serving the kingdom. The king, although unsure about Ingus devoting his life to the kingdom at the young age of eight, accepted Ingus' offer, and decided that Ingus would start to train as a page.

When Ingus started his training, he progressed quickly as a page, and then became a squire at the age of ten. He trained for two more years as a squire. All of the older knights became aware of Ingus' steady, but quick, progress, and they admitted that they were impressed. All of the other squires – who were much older than Ingus was – also became aware of Ingus' progress. They couldn't help but feel a little jealous of the young knight-to-be. Soon enough, Ingus had finished his training, and was knighted at twelve.

Ingus was thinking about all those years if training while he was walking. He stopped and looked up to the sky. The sky was a deep blue colour with some streaks of light blue in it. There were white, puffy clouds floating around parts of the sky. "I wonder if my parents would be proud of me…" Ingus sighed. He noticed that he was standing alone, in the plains where monsters could attack him at any moment. "I must catch up with the others…"

Ingus walked down the plains. As he walked further down the direction of the castle, he noticed a couple of figures moving about. Ingus squinted, wondering whether those figures were Luneth, Arc and Refia. He moved closer, to find that these figures were in fact Luneth, Arc and Refia, but they weren't walking down to Castle Sasune. In fact, they were now standing on the one spot, not even moving at all.

_Why are they just…? _Ingus squinted again, to find that the three had their weapons out and they seemed to be…surrounded by monsters! Ingus' eyes widened. He drew his sword out of his sheath on his belt, and began running towards the monsters. Ingus sliced all of the monsters in half with his sword, with the monsters soon disappearing afterwards.

After Ingus had sliced through the monsters, he sheathed his sword, not even shedding a single sweat, and not puffing a single pant. The knight looked at what would have been monster dinner. "You should be a little more careful next time." Ingus turned and walked away from the would-be monster dinner in the direction of Castle Sasune.

Luneth scowled. "Jerk…" He murmured under his breath and he followed Ingus, clenching his fist, as if he was going to punch the young knight. Although Luneth never punched him – at least he didn't yet.

Arc shook his head and chuckled. He turned to Refia. "Well, we better get going. Princess Sara is probably waiting for us back at the castle."

Refia smiled in response. "What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Refia grabbed hold of Arc's hand and ran off with him after Luneth and Ingus, with Arc's hot pink blush creeping up on his face.

* * *

><p>When the four all finally caught up with each other and walked back to the castle <em>together<em>, they found Sara waiting at the front gate for them.

Sara ran up towards them. "Everyone! Ingus…!" Sara ran and hugged Ingus tightly. "Oh, thank the heavens you are still safe, Ingus…" She sniffled.

Ingus blushed. He hugged her back. "Lad-" Ingus remembered Sara had told him that he could call the princess by her Sara when nobody else was around. And well, nobody else was around – apart from Luneth, Arc and Refia of course, but Sara didn't mean them. "Sara…I am glad to see you are safe…I could not live with myself if anything happened to you."

Refia smirked. She thought an 'aw' in her head. Refia could see Ingus and Sara together, but she then realised that Ingus was a knight and Sara was a princess, so it didn't seem like Ingus and Sara would be together. _It's like a forbidden love! _Refia thought. _Aw…_

Sara stopped hugging Ingus and looked at everyone. "Now we must cleanse the ring in the blessed spring, and that should lift the curse. The blessed spring flows below Castle Sasune. Let us hurry inside!"

The four warriors nodded and ran inside Castle Sasune behind Sara.

The five ran through the castle, their footsteps echoing through the hallways. They tried to avoid the outlines of ghosts around the castle, which they done quite successfully. For what seemed like forever, Luneth, Arc, Refia, Ingus and Sara arrived in the hallway which you walked through to get the throne room. But they weren't going through the throne room. The four warriors stood behind Sara, who was standing in front of a plain wall, looking for something.

Sara was looking for a switch, so the wall would disappear into the ground, which would lead the teenagers down a pathway down to the bowels of the castle where the blessed spring was located. But so far, Sara was having no luck finding the switch.

Sara groaned and became impatient. "Where is it?" She stood up and put her hands on her hips, shaking her head.

Ingus stepped up and stood beside her. "If I may?" Ingus stepped forward without waiting for an answer from Sara. He stood in front of the wall. Ingus pointed to a few tiles on the wall, trying to find something. He put his hand to his chin, and began to think. _Where is that tile that sticks out? It has to be around here somewhere…_

While Ingus and Sara were pondering where this switch might be, Luneth saw a particular tile in the wall. Although it wasn't obvious, the tile had stuck out a little from the others. Luneth walked over to the right side of the wall where the tile was, with the tile being Luneth's height. "I think this is our so-called switch." Luneth said as he pushed the tile into the wall.

A click was heard, and the wall that was once standing disappeared into the floor. Luneth smirked. "Better get down to that spring!" Luneth walked through the new entrance with his hands behind his head. Luneth smirked. _That really showed him. _He snickered.

Ingus raised his eyebrows and shook his head angrily. _How dare he show me up like that?_ Ingus shook this though away from his head. It was just one time, and he shouldn't be worrying about some kid like Luneth. Ingus looked over at the others, who were all staring back at him awkwardly. He looked down the pathway. "Go on ahead, I will be behind you."

Sara smiled at Ingus, thanking him as she walked down the pathway. Refia and Arc just looked at each other. They shrugged his shoulders and walked past Ingus, thanking him as well. Ingus then followed behind.

* * *

><p>Once the teenagers had proceeded down the pathway which led to the blessed spring, they stood around it, with Sara nearest to it, holding the mythril ring. She looked at the four warriors and nodded, in which they nodded in reply. Sara threw the mythril ring into the spring, making a splashing sound. Nothing seemed to happen.<p>

Sara turned around to face Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus. "The curse should be lifted now. You should go speak to father."

The four nodded, and walked away from Sara.

* * *

><p>Refia and Ingus walked into the hallway they were moments ago. They gasped. Arc and Luneth came behind them, and they both gasped as well.<p>

The hallway had a few people in it, and they weren't ghosts anymore! You could see them, and they were so overjoyed that they weren't ghosts anymore.

Three guards walked up to Ingus and the other teenagers. "Y-you saved us! You must see the King at once!" The guards dragged the warriors to the throne room where the King was waiting.

* * *

><p>"You have returned! Your courageous deeds have saved the kingdom! You have my deepest gratitude!" King Sasune exclaimed. The King was no longer a ghostly figure, but a man in his late forties. All of the guards in the room were also back to their normal selves.<p>

"Thank you sire…but we must go." Luneth began, rubbing his neck nervously. "We've been chosen to be the Warriors of the Light."

King Sasune's eyes widened. "Warriors of the Light, you say?" He turned towards Ingus. "Ingus, are you leaving as well?"

Ingus looked down at the floor, as if he was ashamed of himself. "Yes, sire…" He looked back up at the King, still looking ashamed of himself.

"I see…Then I bid you all well. Know that our hopes go with you, young champions!"

The four warriors smiled and nodded. "Yes, sire!" They all chirped in unison.

The King stood up. "Take this with you; it will surely prove itself useful during your journey."

The guard on the King Sasune's left walked over to Luneth and handed him a magical folding canoe.

"We are counting on you, Warriors of Light. Go, and know that our hopes will stay with you!" King Sasune nodded at them, smiling.

The four teenagers smiled back at him, and bowed. They proceeded towards the doors of the throne room. They all knew that once they exited through here, their journey would begin.

Ingus stayed close behind Luneth, Arc and Refia, thinking about how he wouldn't see the castle for awhile. His other three comrades had already walked out the door, and Ingus was just about to walk out the doors.

"Ingus!"

Ingus turned around to find the King walking up to him. "Sire?"

King Sasune put his hands on Ingus' shoulders. "Thank you," He whispered. "For bringing back Sara safely."

"Thank you, but I could not have done it without these other brave souls." Ingus replied.

The King chuckled. "Stop being so modest Ingus; you have always been like that."

"It was how I was raised, sire."

King Sasune smiled. "I want you to take the sword 'Wightslayer' with you from the western tower on your journey. It was handed down from each of my family's forefathers, but I want you to take it. It may prove useful on your journey."

Ingus nodded. "Thank you, sire. I will take good care of it."

King Sasune took his hands off of Ingus' shoulders. "Of course you will, Ingus." He stepped away from the young knight.

Ingus took one final bow to the king and walked away. As Ingus walked away, he shed a silent tear. He had always thought of the King as a fatherly figure, and he knew that he had to make him proud.

"And Ingus?"

Ingus turned around to face the King again.

"We are depending on you. Make us proud."

Ingus smiled and nodded. He turned around once again and walked though the doors of the throne room.

Little did Ingus know that Sara was hiding behind one of the pillars in the throne room, listening in to the conversation between her father and the young knight.

King Sasune was still staring at the door which Ingus had exited through moments ago. "You can come out now, Sara."

Sara blushed and walked down to her father, standing beside him. "He's really going to leave, without saying goodbye?" Disappointment and sadness was heard in Sara's voice.

"Well, if you catch up with him, you might just get to say goodby-"

King Sasune was interrupted with his daughter running out of the throne room. He chuckled. "Someone is very eager today."

* * *

><p>Ingus and the others were walking away from the western tower, just after defeating a Griffon, who guarded the chest which held the sword 'Wightslayer'. The battle with the Griffon was quite easy; easier than the battle with the Djinn. Although, walking up three flights of stairs fighting off zombies tired the four warriors out. If they were tired doing that, then they were going to be exhausted for what was to come.<p>

Ingus had the 'Wightslayer' in his sword sheath with his hand on it at all times. When he said he was going to keep safe, he really meant it.

The four teenagers were walking out of the castle gates, ready to start their quest.

"Everyone!" A voice shouted above the Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus.

They all turned around to find out who shouted after them, and where it came from. They looked above them and smiled to find Sara waving goodbye.

Arc chuckled. "It's Lady Sara!"

Sara smiled at the four. "Everyone, be safe! Promise me you'll come back to Sasune when your duty is done!"

Luneth, Refia and Arc waved goodbye to Sara.

"Fear not! Our word is our bond! We shall return!" Ingus shouted after Sara, smiling.

Luneth, Refia and Arc walked away from the castle and Ingus, who was still staring up at Sara. He turned around and realised that the three had walked off without him. Ingus gave one final wave to Sara, and ran off to find his new comrades.

"Goodbye!" Sara waved goodbye to her friends.

* * *

><p>"So, what now?" Refia walked along the plains with the three boys, with her hands behind her head.<p>

"Well, we better put this magical folding canoe to good use and get Cid's airship." Luneth replied.

"And then we head back to Kazus, right?" Arc enquired, wondering whether this was the next thing they were going to do. After all, they promised Cid they would help out Kazus, and Cid _was _in Kazus.

"Yep, you're right little bookworm." Luneth replied, tousling Arc's hair.

Arc smiled and blushed, fixing his hair. Luneth had always called Arc 'little bookworm' since they were small children, since Arc loved books. Sometimes, Luneth used to catch Arc using a book as his pillow, but Luneth always became worried about this because he thought that a book would be too hard for Arc's delicate head. Well, Luneth thought that Arc had a delicate head anyway.

"Well, we better head to Kazus." Ingus said, eager to get on with their quest. "That's where this Cid character is waiting, right?"

"Right." Luneth replied.

Refia's eyes widened. _Aw, no. I forgot, what will my father say about this whole Warrior of the Light thing? _Refia had only ran away from her father only a few hours prior to this situation. Since Refia was a Warrior of Light now, she couldn't stay in Kazus and continue her blacksmith training with her father. It was already hard enough for Refia to convince her father about anything at the moment. Boy was this going to be hard…

"So, we better going!" Arc said enthusiastically.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Luneth cheered, running ahead of everyone else.

"Luneth, wait!" Ingus shouted after Luneth, running after him.

Arc chuckled. He looked behind at Refia, who seemed to be in her own little world. "Aren't you coming?"

Refia looked at Arc. "Hmm? Oh, sorry! Um, yeah, sure."

Arc took Refia's hand. "Let's go."

Refia smiled at Arc. They both started running after Luneth and Ingus, who were already near the lake at the Sealed Cave.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! xx<strong>

_"Write what you think is right." _


	7. From Here On In, It Begins

**I'm back with another chapter of my novelization! Sorry it's late, 'life' is getting in the way xD Also, if you don't like my stories please do not leave any nasty reviews. Don't like, don't read. Otherwise certain things may happen to you xD Joking...Anyway, I do not own Final Fantasy III or it's characters.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>After Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus got back to the airship, they headed for Kazus. During the short trip back, Refia felt slightly uneasy. The closer she got to Kazus, the sooner she realised she had to talk to her father. She strayed away from the boys, standing by the window of the airship, looking out of it.<p>

The boys glanced at her several times, feeling quite worried for her.

Eventually, the Warriors of Light got to Kazus, with Refia hesitating to get off the airship.

"C'mon, Refi." Luneth said, trying to push Refia out of the airship. "We gotta go see Cid and Takka."

Arc and Ingus watched with interest. Would he get Refia off the airship? That would be a hard one, since nobody done what Luneth would tell them to do.

"But I don't want to!" Refia complained, folding her arms and trying to stand her ground. "And it's _Refia._ Don't _ever _call me Refi!"

"Okay, okay. Don't get your pantaloons in a twist!" Luneth joked.

Refia elbowed Luneth in the ribs, causing him to wince in pain, which made him stop pushing Refia off the airship.

"Hmph!" Refia huffed. "You can't make me get off this airship!"

Ingus rolled his eyes in annoyance. He had enough of this 'silly nonsense', as he liked to call it. He walked over to Refia and hauled her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Refia shrieked. She kicked and punched Ingus, thinking it would make him put her down.

"Refia, the more you kick and scream and shout, the less chance you will have getting off my shoulder." Ingus said sternly. He certainly put it straight.

Refia sighed with defeat. He was right. She folded her arms, still in a huff, and let her head hang low. "Fine. Let's just get this over with."

"Let's go!" Luneth grinned, as he bolted out of the airship.

Ingus started walking, with Refia still hauled over his shoulder.

Arc walked behind Ingus. "I'll keep you company, Refia." Arc smiled.

Refia lifted her head and looked at Arc. She grinned. "Thanks…" She giggled.

* * *

><p>"Can't you put me down now?" Refia groaned. They were halfway to Kazus, and she started complaining again.<p>

"How do I not know you will run away?" Ingus replied.

"…I might not run away."

"Yes, Refia. _Might_."

Refia groaned again. "I don't want to be seen being carried into Kazus by a fit, muscular soldier!"

"Your comments flatter me, Refia," Ingus continued. "But I am still not putting you down."

"Please, Ingus!" Refia said in a persistent tone. "Please? Pretty please!"

Ingus sighed.

"C'mon, Ingus, just let her down," Luneth shouted behind him. "I'm pretty sure she isn't gonna run away."

"Fine." Ingus took Refia off his shoulder, and set her down on the ground. "I am sorry for the inconvenience, Refia." He took a knightly bow.

Refia giggled. "You're excused."

Ingus looked up at Refia and smiled. He straightened up and maintained his posture, and began walking ahead to Kazus.

Refia turned around and simply stared at Ingus. Arc walked up beside her. "He's so…polite." Refia stated.

"I think it was how he was raised." Arc replied. "He might've been raised by one of the knights at Sasune Castle."

"Probably." Refia smiled. "Well, we better get to Kazus." Refia sighed.

"Yep, let's go." Arc walked on ahead of Refia, with her following behind.

* * *

><p>A man with grey hair was walking about frantically. He seemed worried about something. "Oh, gods. I hope Refia's ok…" This was Takka, the village blacksmith and Refia's father. Ever since the curse was lifted – and before the curse was lifted – all Takka did was worry about his daughter. It was all he did. Takka was so worried that he couldn't even get back to his work.<p>

Luneth, Ingus, Arc and Refia walked into Kazus. The four looked around them. They all had seen that the curse had been lifted and everyone else was back to their normal selves again.

Refia looked over and found her father pacing around frantically. _Great, I got him all worried… _Refia took a big breath in, and then out, and walked over to her father. Refia walked over to Takka, but he didn't notice her walking towards him. "…Father?"

Takka suddenly stopped pacing. He turned around and his eyes widened. "Refia! You're alright! Thank the heavens!" Takka hugged Refia tightly. "I…I…" Takka sniffled.

"Don't cry, Father…" Refia managed to say, tensing up since her father was hugging her so tightly. "Everyone's looking!"

Well, only Luneth, Arc and Ingus were looking. They found it funny and a little heart-warming.

"It doesn't matter! I was so worried about you…" Takka stopped hugging Refia, to her relief and put his hands on her shoulders. "Now, let's go home!" Takka took his hands off Refia's shoulders and walked in the direction of his house.

"Wha-? Wait! Father!" Refia ran after Takka, leaving Luneth, Arc and Ingus staring after her.

"Well, better go see Cid!" Luneth said cheerfully, walking off towards the inn.

"He's right." Arc said to Ingus. "Let's go."

Arc and Ingus then walked after Luneth.

* * *

><p>"Good work! I knew you would pull it off from the moment I saw you!" Cid said with a smile. Cid was no longer a ghost – like the rest of the people in Kazus – showing his true self.<p>

Cid was a plump old man, with short white hair which was covered by a brown hat, with a white feather sticking out. On his hat, he had a pair of black aviator goggles. Cid had a large, white beard, and a red, somewhat pointy nose. You couldn't see Cid's eyes, as he had them covered with black sunglasses. He wore an old, brown short-length jacket and an orange top, with a green waist band and all sorts of gadgets and trinkets on him. Cid also wore brown trousers and brown boots.

"I'm guessing you can make better use of my airship that I can myself!" Cid bellowed. "But first, I want you to take me back to Canaan. Mrs Cid has been waiting a mighty long time for me to come back!"

"I believe that can be arranged." Ingus said with a small smile.

It seems as if everyone was ready to set off. But they were missing something, and Arc knew exactly what that something was.

"But, what about Refia?" Arc stated quietly.

Luneth, Ingus and Cid looked at Arc.

"Kinda forgot about her…" Luneth admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I suppose we could see her on the way to Takka's," Cid chirped in. "We still need to get rid of that rock blocking our way to Canaan!"

"Oh yeah!" Luneth grinned, remembering that Cid had said about the rock before. "Well, let's go see Takka!"

* * *

><p>"Cid, you old dog! It's good to see you – and not through you – again!" Takka laughed, hugging Cid.<p>

"Yeah, I hear ya." Cid laughed back. He stopped hugging Takka. "Say, Takka, we were thinking of busting that rock in Nelv with the airship…But we need a mythril ram on the ship's bow. Think you can hack one together?"

Takka thought about this for a moment. "A mythril ram, eh…? Sounds feasible…" He nodded his head. "Wait here and I'll smith you one in no time!" Takka began walking towards the door. He turned around and looked at Refia, who was looking at Arc, Luneth, Ingus and Cid. "Refia!"

Refia turned around to look at Takka.

"Gimme a hand or three, will you?" Takka said as he walked off, not waiting for an answer from Refia.

Refia nodded. She walked after Takka, with the boys and Cid staring after her. Eventually, she walked out the door, leaving the boys and Cid on their own in Takka's house.

_Poor Refia… _They all thought.

"Guess we're staying here for awhile…" Arc said, looking about him.

"Arc is right." Ingus replied. "We will just have to wait."

"But I _hate _waiting!" Luneth whined.

"Well, go and do something productive with your time." Ingus said sternly.

"But there isn't anything to do!"

Ingus rolled his eyes in disgust. "And this is what we have to deal with during our journey?"

Arc nodded.

"Hey!"

* * *

><p>"Father, please-"<p>

"Refia, I can't let you go." Takka protested.

"But you don't understand, father! I have to do this!"

Takka put down his hammer. He walked over to Refia. "Refia, I'm sorry, I can't let you go…I can't lose you…"

"But you're not going to lose me. I promise!" Refia held her father's hands.

Takka sighed. "You know what they say about promises, Refia?"

Refia looked at Takka.

"Don't make promises you can't keep." He finished.

Refia sighed. "But, I promise I will keep this one…"

Takka shook his head and walked back over to the part of the airship that he and Refia were supposed to be working on.

"Father…" Refia walked over to Takka and stopped him from picking up the hammer. "I know you don't want to lose me or let me go right now, but I need to do this. Wouldn't you want a world that was filled with no darkness?"

Takka didn't answer back.

"Wouldn't people want a better world for their children? And for their children's children? I know you would want a better world for your grandchildren."

Takka scoffed. "Grandchildren, it's too early to be thinking about that!"

"I'm just trying to make a point!" Refia giggled. She sighed. "Look, just let me do this one thing…I promise I'll come back and you won't lose me."

Takka thought about this for a moment. He sighed. "Fine. You can go."

Refia grinned. She hugged suddenly hugged Takka, burying her head into his chest. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Whoa," Takka chuckled. "Easy there!"

Refia let go of Takka. "Sorry." She said, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"Help me finish up, would you?"

Refia nodded happily.

* * *

><p>Takka arrived back at his house, and opened the front door. He found Cid, Luneth, Arc and Ingus standing about, waiting. "Well, Cid, your airship has been fitted with the ram! You'll find it outside Kazus."<p>

The boys and Cid all looked at each other, fairly pleased. They all began walking to the door and out of the house.

"Sterling handiwork as always, Takka." Cid smiled. "And fast, too! Let's setr 'er up and bust some boulders!"

"Yeah!" The boys cheered in unison.

"I'll see you again, Takka!" Cid shouted after Takka.

"Same to you, Cid!" Takka shouted back.

Cid and the boys all walked off together out of the town. "Thanks to Takka's mythril ram, the airship's a whole lot hardier!" Cid laughed. "Now let's go show that rock in Nelv who's boss, eh?"

* * *

><p>Refia stood on the airship, waiting for her comrades. She turned around to hear footsteps, and soon found her comrades right in front of her. "You're late!"<p>

Luneth eye's widened and he stumbled back a bit, surprised that Refia was on board. "Wha-? But I thought…Shouldn't you be…?"

"We all promised the crystal we'd go on the journey." Refia stated. "And…I don't want to be a smith just yet." Refia looked down at the ground. "I am thankful to Father for taking care of an orphan like me all these years but…this is something I have to do."

Luneth narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Wait…you're an orphan, too?"

Refia lifted her head up and looked at Luneth. "'Too'? You mean-"

Arc looked in astonishment at Luneth and Refia, and put his hands to his mouth in shock. "I'm one, too!"

"Wait a minute…" Ingus chirped in. "I, too, have no parents…"

The four looked at each other each in turns, shocked to find that it really was true.

"It can't be a coincidence…the crystal must've known!" Luneth exclaimed.

"Sounds like it's gonna be an interesting journey!" Cid bellowed with laughter. "Now let's go break that rock!"

The four orphans nodded and headed towards their positions on the airship. Luneth decided to take the wheel, as he 'knew' how to 'control' the wheel now. He piloted it towards Nelv valley, where that giant rock was, and piloted straight into the rock. The hit to the rock caused it to break, along with the airship.

Cid, Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus all fell from the sky and landed on the ground below. They all groaned, and they couldn't seem to get back up. Eventually, they all blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R, but don't if you don't have anything nice to say about it. <strong>

_"Write what you think is right."_


	8. Canaan, A Place For Dreamers

**I'M BACK FROM HOLIDAYING! :DD And I wrote this chapter in France! And on the plane! And then I finished it off today :D So**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p><em>"What's happening?" A young woman looked around herself anxiously.<em>

_"There must be something wrong with the airship's engines..." A young man looked around him as well. He looked down at a small baby in the woman's arms. "Is Runesu okay?"_

_"Yes, he's fine..."_

_The man looked around him again. Then he looked round at the woman. "...I love you..."_

_The woman looked back at the man with teary eyes. "I love you too..."_

_**Crash!**_

* * *

><p>Luneth sat up gasping. <em>What was that all about? <em>He thought about the dream he had. _I've had that dream before...but this time, it's at its clearest._

Pain shot through his back. "Ow..." Luneth rubbed the bottom of his back. "That hurts..." He stood up and dusted himself off. Luneth saw the others were also standing up, rubbing the sore parts of their bodies.

Arc walked over to Luneth stumbling a bit. "What just happened?"

"We rammed into that huge rock," Refia replied, walking over to the boys, also stumbling a bit. "Remember?"

"Oh," Arc said, rubbing his head. "I remember now...I think I'm still dazed from that dream I had..."

"Dream?" Redia asked, rubbing her arm. "I had one too!"

Ingus walked over to Refia, Arc and Luneth. "Is everyone okay?"

The three nodded. "I guess..." They murmured.

"Ow, my back...Well that was entertaining, wasn't it?"

The four turned around to Cid, who was walking over to him, while rubbing his back.

"Good to see everyone's intact." He smiled. "Well, not entirely broken, at least."

"...It's weird." Luneth scratched his head. "I feel as if we've done this before."

"Did you hit your head or something?" Arc looked at Luneth with a confused face. "We'd never seen an airship until we met Cid."

Cid rubbed his neck nervously. "Well, better get on to Canaan, eh? Mrs. Cid's a-waiting for me!" Cid walked on ahead of the four puzzled teenagers.

"Mrs. Cid?" Ingus watched Cid walk towards Canaan.

"Probably his wife." Refia watched Cid walk off with Ingus.

"Well, you heard him, let's get on to Canaan!" Luneth ran after Cid, with Arc following behind.

Refia groaned. "I don't want to run!"

"Then we will just walk up." Ingus smiled at Refia.

Refia smiled back at Ingus. "I like you already!"

Ingus chuckled. "Even though I carried you off of the airship?"

Refia shrugged her shoulders. "I guess..."

Ingus chuckled again. "Come. Dusk will soon appear."

Refia looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set.

* * *

><p>Cid and the four teenagers eventually reached Canaan.<p>

"Thank you for your help, lads! Let me know if there's anything I can do to help you out!" Cid smiled at the four teenagers.

"Actually," Arc began. "We need a new-"

"I know! You'd probably want your hands on a new airship!" Cid interrupted Arc, as if he didn't hear him. "Well, I'm the man for the job!"

"That's great!" Luneth grinned. "When-"

"But you'll have to meet King Argus, first." Cid interrupted Luneth, as if he didn't hear him as well. "See, I only made the airship's hull. The king's the one who knows the secret to creating airship engines."

"Oh, right..." Luneth replied, annoyed that he was interrupted, especially annoyed that Arc was interrupted as well.

"Come see me again once you've spoken with King Argus!" Cid smiled again. "I'll see you all soon!" He walked off further into the town. "Safe travels!" Cid shouted back to them.

"Bye, Cid!" The four waved and shouted after him in unison.

"What a lovely man." Refia smiled.

"Hard of hearing though..." Luneth said, still annoyed.

Ingus rolled his eyes."That is what happens when you grow old, Luneth."

"Really?" Luneth asked sarcastically. "I never thought of that one!"

Ingus sighed. "You are going to be a difficult one..."

Luneth gave Ingus an offended look. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Now, boys," Refia stepped in between the fighting pair. "I don't want any fighting between you two. Especially tonight; we're all tired and it's not the best the way to start a journey together."

The two looked at each other. They then looked at Refia, who looked back at them.

"Come on! Shake hands and make up!"

"But I don't really..." Luneth shook his head.

"As do I..." Ingus shook his head as well.

"Shake hands and...Make. Up." Refia repeated, but with a more threatening tone.

"Okay, okay!" Luneth rubbed the back of his neck. "How about...we do it the old fashioned way?"

"The old fashioned way?" Ingus asked puzzled. He never heard of the 'old fashioned way'. He thought a handshake was just a handshake, and nothing more.

"Not the old fashioned way…" Arc murmured to himself.

"Yeah! I'll show ya!" Luneth took his right hand glove off. He then made an odd sound with his throat and spat in his hand. "Now you take off your gauntlet on your left arm and you do it!"

Ingus looked at Luneth's right hand in disgust. "You are not being serious?"

"He's being serious," Arc replied nervously. "It's how we apologise in our village - well, most of the boys in our village."

Ingus continued to grimace at Luneth's hand. "Are you sure I will not catch any diseases from that?"

"For heaven's sake, just shake his hand!" Refia said impatiently.

Ingus grimaced. "Fine..." He took off his left gauntlet and brought his hand up to his mouth. Ingus spat in it, much to his disgust.

"That's not really much of a spit..." Luneth said disapprovingly. He then shrugged his shoulders. "But it'll do."

Ingus slowly reached for Luneth's hand. Eventually, Luneth grabbed Ingus' hand and shook it. It made a horrible squelching sound, and it disgusted Ingus greatly.

"There! That wasn't so bad, was it?" Luneth grinned, knowing the displeasures of Ingus.

"Er, yes...it was bearable..." Ingus lied. He let go of Luneth's hand. Ingus looked at his hand and felt like he was going to be sick. And he certainly looked like he was going to be sick. "Excuse me..." He walked quickly off into Canaan, obviously looking for somewhere to wash the Luneth germs off his hand.

"Aww, look!" Luneth grinned. "I've sacred him off!" Luneth felt proud of himself. "Screw this, I'm gonna scare him again. Oh, Ingus!" He ran after Ingus. "There's something else I need you to do so we can 'make up'!"

Refia and Arc laughed. It was mean but so funny at the same time.

"This is going to be an interesting journey." Refia sniggered.

"Can't argue with that one." Arc chuckled. "I'll check us into the inn." Arc walked down towards the inn.

"I'll come with you!" Refia rushed after Arc.

* * *

><p>"So...room for four?"<p>

"Yep." Refia smiled.

The innkeeper looked at Arc and Refia, as if she was trying to picture something. "You two a couple?"

"What? No...We're not together or anything..." Refia chuckled nervously.

Arc's reply was a heavy blush on his face.

"Really? You'd look good together!" The innkeeper grinned.

"Um, thanks, I guess..." Refia chuckled nervously again.

"Can we please have the keys to our room?" Arc asked embarrassed. His face was a red as a tomato.

"Yeah, sure," The innkeeper handed Arc the keys to their room. "Sorry, I always stick my head in things that I shouldn't be sticking them into."

"It's okay...thank you." Arc replied, and escaped Refia and the innkeeper's presence quickly.

Refia watched him quickly disappear up the stairs. _Poor Arc...he must be so embarrassed..._

"Looks like a nice lad, known him long?"

Refia looked back at the innkeeper. "Not really...a couple of days or so."

"Well..." The innkeeper said awkwardly, realising she had stuck her head into something else she shouldn't have stuck it into. "Enjoy your stay!"

"Thanks." Refia smiled at the innkeeper before rushing up the stairs.

She got to the room where she and the three other boys would be staying. Refia was about to knock on the door, but decided against it. _Maybe I'll just leave him for awhile..._Refia walked away from the door.

Arc sat against the other side of the door, with his head up against it. His face was still red with embarrassment. "Why am I such a wussy?" He sighed. "Maybe everyone's right. Maybe I am a coward...what use am I on this journey?"

Refia walked outside the inn. He saw Luneth and Ingus just up ahead in the town.

"Come on, Ingus. I'm sure you got most of my germs off your hand!"

"I am not convinced..."

Refia walked up to them. "Arc's got us our room, and I'm just going to explore about a bit, okay?" Before she could get an answer, she walked off.

"YES! LET'S GO, INGUS!" Luneth cheered, as he ran towards the inn.

Ingus sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"So, King Argus should be here?" Luneth pointed to a spot on the map.<p>

Luneth lay on the floor, while Ingus sat down on the floor across from Luneth. Arc was on his knees looking at the map on the floor as well, and Refia hung over one of the beds and looked down at the map.

"I should think so." Ingus replied, double checking. "This is where we need to go to."

"It's good we got our bearings and all...but how do we get there?" Luneth asked.

"That is a very good question..." Ingus put his hand to his chin.

"An airship is out the option," Refia scored out a mean of transport the four obviously couldn't take. "And there isn't any chocobo stables around Canaan. We'll need to go on foot. It'll take us days to get there, but it's better than nothing."

Luneth sighed. Then, an idea popped into his head. "We could always tame that dragon up in the mountains and ride it!"

Ingus gave Luneth a disapproving look. "Luneth, that is the most foolish idea that has ever reached my ears."

"For the gods' sake, Ingus, I was kidding!"

"You really need to be more precise about when you are fooling around or whether you are being serious." Ingus replied sternly.

"I don't 'fool around'!" Luneth mimicked Ingus. "You obviously can't take a joke!"

Ingus shot Luneth an offended look. "How dare you!"

"Boys!" Refia sat up on the bed and folded her arms, and shot them both dark looks. "What did I say about you two fighting?"

While that 'calm' conversation was going on, Arc took out a pouch and emptied the products of the pouch out into his hand.

Several light blue shards, shaped exactly like the Wind Crystal, fell into Arc's hand. He lifted one of the crystals and held it up. Arc examined it. I know these are crystal shards, but what are they for? He wondered to himself.

"Whatcha got there, Arc?"

Arc looked at Luneth. "They're shards from the Wind Crystal." He handed one to Luneth. "But I'm not sure what they're for."

Luneth looked at it, indulged in the shard.

"Why do we have crystal shards?" Refia asked curiously.

"It must have something to do with our positions as the Warriors of Light." Ingus replied.

Luneth continued to look at it. He started playing about with it in his hand.

"Luneth, please be careful with it..." Arc looked at the shard nervously. "I-I don't want it to break..."

"I am being careful with it." Luneth reassured Arc.

The crystal shard in Luneth's hand began to emit a shining light.

"What the-?"

Suddenly, a flash of light came over Luneth. After the light had disappeared, Luneth wasn't even in his normal clothes any more.

Luneth was wearing a blue, Kenpo Gi with no sleeves, and a yellow belt tied into a bow. He had long, white, elbow-length, fingerless bandaged gloves on his arms. Luneth wore light sandals on his feet. Around his head, Luneth had a black headband on.

Luneth looked down at himself. "How did-? And what-?" He was lost for words.

"Wait..." Arc looked down at the shards again. "I know what these are for!"

"What are they for?" Refia also looked at the shards.

"They're job classes."

"Job classes?"

"Yeah," Arc replied. "It's like...now how do I explain this...?" Arc murmured to himself.

Arc sat up. "Think about it this way. Each job class has a different ability. Take Luneth for example." He nodded his head towards Luneth. "He's dressed in the general attire of a Monk. And Monks are highly proficient in the martial arts."

"Sweet!" Luneth grinned.

"There's lots of other job classes too." He added.

"Name a few." Ingus said, now indulged in the conversation.

"Well, there are Black Mages, White Mages and Red Mages; those are the classes that would be highly attuned with the magicks."

"A Red Mage..." Ingus said thoughtfully. "Every knight in Sasune aspires to be one..."

"Well, now you have a chance to be one!" Refia smiled.

"There's also some equipment certain job classes can use and other job classes can't," Arc continued. "And it will take a while for you to settle into your new job class."

"You really know a lot, don't you?" Refia giggled.

Arc blushed. "I get it all from books..."

"So, how do I change ba-?" Luneth's question was interrupted by another flashing light. Once the flashing light had gone, Luneth was back in his freelancer clothes.

"That answers your question." Ingus laughed.

"Well, it's getting late." Refia yawned. "I don't know about you but I'm tired..."

"Same." Arc replied, also yawning.

"I'm not tired." Luneth had his eyes wide open.

"You will be in a minute."

Luneth looked over at Ingus. "What are you talking about?"

"I will thump you so hard, you will fall asleep."

"Oh!" Luneth exclaimed nervously. "Look at the time! Better get to bed!" Luneth ran over to one of the beds and dropped on it. "Night!"

Refia giggled. "Goodnight boys."

"Night." The others murmured.

* * *

><p><em>A young baby wailed.<em>

_"Shh...don't cry, Arukuu..." A young woman tried to sooth her baby son._

_"Try giving him this." A young man handed the woman a silver sort of rattle, with silver bells._

_The woman handed it to her son and he stopped crying. _

_He took it in his hand and shook it. He giggled; now unaware of what was happening around him._

_The woman smiled sadly. "Please don't forget us, Arukuu..."_

_"We love you..." The young man stroked his short brown hair._

_**Crash!**_

* * *

><p>Arc woke up gasping, almost crying. He covered his head with his arms and he shook. Arc cried. <em>What was that? It's the same dream I've been having all through the endless nights...<em>

Ingus walked in. "We just thought we would let you sleep-" Ingus looked at Arc shocked. "Arc, what happened?"

"It-it-it was a n-n-night-mare I h-had..." Arc stuttered, tears running down his face.

"Arc..." Ingus was right beside him. He rubbed his back. "It is over now...there is no need to worry."

Arc nodded, and wiped his tears away. He looked at Ingus. "T-thank you..."

Ingus gave him a small smile. "It is no bother. How about you get changed and we can get you something to eat, hm?"

Arc nodded, still dazed about his dream.

* * *

><p>Arc played with the corner of his coat, looking as white as a ghost.<p>

He had eaten something but not a lot.

Refia, Luneth and Ingus watched him nervously, while trying to continue their own conversation. Of course, it was impossible to watch Arc and talk about their current topic. In fact, they soon forgot their conversation.

"So, what job classes were you thinking of taking?" Refia turned away from Arc and looked at Luneth and Ingus, trying to change the subject.

"I believe you can guess what I will be taking." Ingus replied, taking a sip of his herbal tea.

"Luneth?"

Luneth shrugged his shoulders. "I was going to be a Thief-"

"It suits you." Ingus sniggered.

"But then I thought about that Warrior job class..." Luneth ignored Ingus' sniggering. "I've loved the idea of swords since I was a kid, so, I'll probably be a Warrior. You?"

"I'll be a White Mage." Refia said. "You guys need a decent healer; potions, antidotes and elixirs won't cut it. They cost Gil you know!"

"And we are not made of it." Ingus added.

Luneth looked at Arc, and saw he was fiddling with something.

Arc fiddled with a silver rattle with bells on it, just like the one in his dream. _Could this be...?_

"What about you, Arc?"

Arc looked up at Luneth. "Hm? Sorry, I haven't been paying attention..."

"We were just discussing what job classes we would be taking." Ingus explained. "And we were just wondering what you would be."

Arc nodded meekly. "Well, I was going to choose a job class involved with the magicks...I think I might be a Black Mage."

"That's nice," Refia sighed with what sounded like relief in her voice. "At least I'm not going to be the only magic user in this group."

Arc smiled. All of a sudden, he felt so much better.

"Then it's settled!" Luneth grinned. "Warrior, Black Mage, White Mage and a Red Mage. Not a bad combination!"

"All we need to do is get these crystals to work for us and we can go and buy some armour!" Refia stretched her arms, smiling.

"We should also look around some of the magicks shops around here; we may find something useful." Ingus added again, glancing at Arc, giving him a sideway smile.

"Great! Let's get to it!" Luneth cheered.

* * *

><p>After what Refia liked to call 'shopping' and changed into their required job classes, the four were going to head to Castle Argus, but they were stopped by an old man, asking if they wanted the Mini scroll.<p>

"And you want this scroll, yes?" The old man gave an old smile.

"YES!" Luneth shouted, annoyed that he kept repeating himself multiple times.

"Okay, I'll get it for you now."

"THANK YOU!" Luneth shouted again. "IT'S ABOUT BLOODY TIME!"

The old man walked away. Very slowly…as if he had all the time in the world.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANY YOUNGER!" Luneth shouted again, but the old man didn't hear him.

Arc, Refia and Ingus just rolled their eyes. There wasn't any point fighting with Luneth. The man kept repeating himself and it got annoying after awhile. Plus, he couldn't hear a thing.

"Ooh, I forgot something…" The man walked back to the four teenagers. "I already gave the last scroll away to another lad named Desch."

"WHAT?" Luneth asked. He felt as if he was going to explode, and he particularly wanted to explode on the old man.

The old man looked thoughtful for a moment. "Ooh, I forgot something…I already-"

Luneth growled angrily and he stomped away. "NEVER MIND!"

The old man smiled at the three remaining teenagers. "Hello there, would you like-"

"No, we're good!" Refia nervously chuckled as she shuffled away.

The old man looked at Arc's freckles. "My, my! I've never seen dimples like that before!"

"Okay, we are leaving now!" Ingus turned Arc around and walked away from the old man. "Thank you anyway!"

Luneth stared at a rock and huffed. "Stupid, crazy old man…" He kicked the rock. Luneth didn't realise how hard the rock was, and ended up hurting his foot. "GODS DAMN IT!" He exclaimed. Luneth gripped onto his foot, jumping up and down on one leg.

"Luneth! Stop kicking rocks! It's not good for your health!" Refia stomped up to him.

"You sound like my mother!"

"I can make your foot better, like your mother!"

"You're gonna kiss the boo-boo better?" Luneth asked confused.

"NO!" Refia looked at him disgusted. "And your mother's kissed your foot better before? EW!"

"No, she's never done that!" Luneth looked at Refia disgusted. "Where'd you get that from?"

"Please, can everyone just stop fighting?" Arc asked quietly.

"Fine." Refia and Luneth mumbled.

Refia held her hands out. "I'll make your foot better. But I'm healing it, not 'kissing the boo-boo better'. Cure."

Luneth stood up on both feet, obviously looking fine. "Thanks…" He mumbled.

Ingus looked at the three of them. "I think there is somebody who knows more about this Desch character…" He pointed to a house further up from them.

"Well, let's go check it out." Luneth walked in the direction of the house.

Arc, Refia and Ingus watched Luneth in shock. He was calm? And…walking?

"Boy, he's really calmed down, hasn't he?" Refia stared at him in shock.

"If only he was like that all the time…" Ingus tried to imagine him like that.

* * *

><p>"My daughter, Salina, has fallen in love with that vagrant, Desch." A woman had kindly accepted to explain more about this Desch character. But of course, she had to explain into more detail. "But he didn't stay a fortnight before he left, mumbling about some task he'd promised himself to do." She continued while folding laundry and the sort. "And Salina's been angsty and crying ever since! Men, I'll never understand them. Salina's father left us when she was a child and never came back! I just don't want the same thing happening to my Salina…but she won't move on!"<p>

The four teenagers looked over towards a bed where a young woman, who would've been a few years older than Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus, lay on the bed, sobbing. "Oh, Desch, my beloved Desch! When will you be back?"

The four looked at each other as if _they_ were supposed to answer that. They walked over to the bed, and stood around it.

"Why would you go to the mountains in the east where a dragon is said to dwell?" She continued. "And what would drive you to such a place alone?"

"Hey, do you think we should check out this dragon mountain?" Luneth suggested.

"Definitely! Let's go look for this Desch guy and bring him back here!" Refia made another suggestion. "Plus, he has this Mini scroll we're looking for!"

The four teenagers thanked Salina's mother, Jolina, and headed out towards the dragon mountain.

As Refia and Luneth walked ahead, Arc and Ingus strayed behind.

"Oh, I forgot to give you this earlier." Ingus smiled at Arc. He looked about in a rucksack he had around his shoulders.

Arc tried to get a peek at what Ingus was getting out for him, but he couldn't quite see anything.

Ingus then successfully pulled a book out of his rucksack. He handed to Arc. "I bought this for you."

Arc looked at the book, and examined it. _Hard back cover, three hundred and twenty five pages, quite heavy in some cases…just what is it about? _

"I bought it for you because it has all the information on the magicks," Ingus exclaimed. "History of magicks, types of magicks. It is all just general information."

Arc stared at it in awe. "You got it for me?"

"Of course." Ingus smiled. "It should keep you busy during our quest."

Arc smiled. "T-thank you, Ingus…"

"There is no need to thank me."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>

_"Write what you think is right." _


	9. Up The Dragon Mountain

**Oh my...it's been more than a month Dx I'm so sorry about that! Everything's been getting in the way and...*sighs* You know? Okay, most of you knew me as LadySynestra, but I am now ArcaneArcus. Remind me to try and keep my pen name the same. xD Anndd...I HAVE MY FFIII SEQUEL UP! Give it a read AND a REVIEW. I like reviews :D Ok, so I do not own Final Fantasy III or its characters but I own some ideas put in here etc. etc. **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>The four Warriors eventually travelled to the dragon mountain. None of them expected it to be <em>too<em> high, but, of course, it was high. And it got even higher the further you went up it.

"Is anyone afraid of heights?" Ingus looked down below. It was all misty, so you couldn't even see the bottom.

"Nope." Luneth replied, walking on, not the bit least worried.

"Well, heights aren't my _worst _fear." Refia admitted. "I have bigger fears than heights." Refia looked over at Arc. "What about you, Arc?"

Arc looked over at Refia, as if he wasn't exactly sure. "Well, not-" He was interrupted, by his mage hat flying off his head, and disappearing down past the mist on the bottom. Arc looked nervously down below him. "Not my mage hat!" He groaned.

"What's a mage without his hat?" Refia remarked.

Luneth sniggered at Refia's remark.

"What?" Refia asked, completely oblivious to the remark she made. Then she realised what was so funny. "W-well, it's true!"

"Hey, guys?" Arc interrupted Refia and Luneth. "I got a new mage hat…" He finished quietly

Refia and Luneth turned around and looked straight towards Arc's head. He wasn't kidding. On his head, sat a pointy Black Mage hat, like it had never disappeared.

"Well, you got your mage hat, so let's get going!" Luneth said impatiently. "I wanna find this dragon and fight him off!"

"Luneth, don't be ridiculous; you wouldn't last a minute up against that dragon!" Refia scolded him.

"Refia is right." Ingus agreed with Refia. He folded his arms. "Although, I do not think you would even last thirty seconds." He sniggered.

Luneth scowled. "Can we just move on now?"

Ingus shrugged his shoulders. He walked on past Luneth, who was still scowling at him.

"Come on, Luneth," Refia patted him on the shoulder before walking past him. "We have to get going."

Luneth sighed. "Fine…let's go, Arc."

Arc nodded and followed Luneth.

The four continued up the mountain, fighting countless demon birds – as Luneth referred to them as – along the way. Luneth also had his nose stuck in a couple of chests the four found, with 'demon birds' pecking at him as he looked through the chests. But the Warriors fought these 'demon birds' off easily enough, especially with Arc's Black Magic and Refia's White Magic, which weakened them the most.

"We still have those Gold Needles if we need them, right?" Luneth asked, nervous that he would be turned to stone.

"Yep." Refia nodded. "Thank the gods we haven't turned to stone."

"At least not yet." Ingus added.

"I wonder what it would be like…" Luneth wondered aloud.

"Well, you'd be very still, rock hard at that, and you couldn't even move!" Refia explained.

"As well as that, your mind is put to a stop. So, basically, you're in a paralytic state." Arc finished.

"While 'rock hard'." Ingus added, laughing.

"Uh, I don't think I want to go into a 'paralytic state'…" Luneth admitted.

"Shall we continue up the mountain?" Ingus asked.

Refia nodded. "Yeah, we better find that Desch guy…"

Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus continued up the mountain again. Most of the 'demon birds' had strayed away from them, since their bird friends had been devoured by the Warriors.

Luneth walked further up the mountain and eventually came near to an edge. He sighed. "Dead end guys."

"Really?" Refia sighed. She looked around, hoping to miraculously see another way. "If this is a dead end, then, where's this Desch guy?"

"Maybe he left the mountain?" Ingus suggested.

"Gods only know…" Luneth scratched his head. "Well, guess there's nothing to do but turn back."

Arc looked up at the sky again. He saw something small coming towards them in the distance. But it as it came closer, it got bigger and bigger…

Suddenly, a huge roar came from the sky above the Warriors and a dragon appeared!

"It's the dragon!" Arc exclaimed.

"And it's coming right for us!" Luneth obviously observed.

"Now is your chance to ride it, Luneth!" Ingus sniggered.

"Ingus, this isn't the time!" Refia scolded Ingus.

The dragon got even closer to the four, in which they now knew how to use their legs and run for their dear lives.

"Run!" Luneth exclaimed, running down the mountain with the other running behind him.

Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus sprinted down the mountain, hoping not to be dragon food, especially at the start of their quest.

But the Warriors weren't fast enough, and the dragon grabbed their clothes with his huge, ferocious claws and lifted them all high up into the air.

The four had been taken high above the all of the mist that had surrounded the mountain, and up above the mountain. The Warriors looked around, fearing what would become of them. Were they going to be dropped from the sky above? They hoped not. But they _were_ dropped somewhere.

Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus were dropped into what looked like a huge bird's nest. Or shall we say, 'dragon's nest'? There was straw everywhere – preferably for the nest – and there were several eggs surrounding them.

The four got up, dusting the hay of off them.

Luneth was dusting some hay off of himself when he noticed a small patch of slimy, blue goo on his armour. "Eugh!" He shouted in disgust. "What is this?!"

Arc wondered his way over to Luneth and took a sample of the goo on his finger and examined it. He continued examining it in complete fascination. "Well…"

"Well…?" Luneth asked, wanting to know exactly what got onto his armour.

"I think it may be dragon saliva." Arc, being the polite boy he was, rubbed the saliva back onto Luneth's armour.

Luneth's expression turned to horror. He was absolutely disgusted now. "Eww…"

Ingus looked around. "It looks like we have been dropped in some sort of nest…"

"Jeez, Ingus, I didn't realize!" Luneth exclaimed sarcastically. He looked around as well. Luneth spotted a few baby dragons still in their shells. "Would you look at that?" He grinned, pointing to the baby dragons.

"Aww, they're adorable!" Refia cooed, not realizing how dangerous they could be. She ran over to one of them to get a closer look. She raised her hand above the small dragon's head, and patted it. "Well, aren't you a-"

The dragon bit Refia's finger, thinking it would be tasty.

"Ow!" Refia yelped.

"Careful, they bite." Someone sniggered not far from them.

Refia looked over at a tall, young man with green-blue hair in a low ponytail and violet eyes sitting down not far from them. He had little crystal earrings pierced in his ears. His attire consisted of a long purple coat, with a blue-grey collar. His coat reached down to below his knees. He wore his general tight-fitted, purple trousers, with knee high black boots.

"You know, I still can't believe you let yourself get caught by that dragon!" The young man laughed.

"You're one to laugh! The dragon got you too!" Luneth retorted.

A sudden realization came over the young man. Luneth was right. So much for that remark. "Uh…well…" The man started stuttering excuses. "Ha-ha. You got me." He got up from the ground and walked over to the four Warriors. "The name's Desch. Nice to meet you all."

"Ingus." Ingus held his hand out to Desch, shaking his hand.

"The name's Luneth!" Luneth grinned, walking over to Desch. "And that's Arc and Refia over there."

Arc and Refia walked up to Desch, smiling.

"So, how did the dragon catch you?" Luneth asked.

"Well, it was the same way it got you." Desch stated. "I was walking up the mountain when it appeared out of nowhere! And I tried running from it, but it kinda caught me…" Desch rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Well, at least we all have something in common!" Luneth laughed.

Desch looked at the four Warriors, and an idea came to mind. "Here, why don't you take this?" He took out a scroll, most likely to be a magic spell. "It's a scroll for the magic spell, Mini." He explained. Desch handed the scroll to Refia, who was grinning from ear to ear. "Turns out, I'm not attuned to the magicks enough to use it. But you…" Desch looked at the four Warriors with hopeful eyes. "Maybe you can."

Everyone was staring in awe at the scroll. This man just willingly gave them the scroll for the spell Mini. "W-wow…thank you…" They all murmured.

"No sweat!" Desch chuckled. "In return let me tag along wherever you're headed. You see, I-I've lost my memory. The only thing I remember is my name…but nothing else."

"Sure, I don't mind!" Luneth smiled. He turned to Refia. "Is that okay with you?"

Refia gave Luneth a confused look. _Why does he need __**my **__approval? _"Why are you asking me?"

"Well, you know, you got us three boys around," Luneth folded his arms and nudged his head towards Desch. "Think you can handle a fourth?"

"O-of course!" Refia spluttered. She sighed. "Aw, never mind." Refia then came to realize something. _He said his name was Desch, right? _She asked herself, already knowing this. _Then that means…! _"Hey, Desch! Did you know that Salina's been worried sick about you, waiting for you to come back?" Refia ad her hands on her hips. Her motherly attitude had started to kick in.

"Yeah…" Desch chuckled nervously. "But see, even though I lost my memory, I know there's something I gotta do out here."

Refia shrugged her shoulders. "I'll take that excuse."

"Hey!" Desch shouted offended. "It's _not _an excuse!"

Everyone chuckled.

"Well," Desch quickly moved on from the subject, not wanting to dwell on his 'excuse' further. "I'm sure it will sort itself out somehow! I've got you guys to count on!" Desch grinned.

A roar echoed above Desch and the young Warriors and throughout the sky. All of the baby dragons started screeching for father.

"Looks like daddy's back…" Desch shouted nervously. "And he doesn't look happy!" He looked to the four Warriors. "Now would be the time to run!"

Refia and Arc nodded, and quickly ran off to the other side of the nest, looking for a way to get down. But Luneth and Ingus didn't heed Desch's warning, and they were trying to get closer to the dragon.

"Luneth, you could not possibly fight the dragon off;" Ingus casually stated. "You have little experience of fighting."

Luneth scoffed. "Well, _you_ don't have any experience fighting off dragons!" He sneered at Ingus. "So, ha-ha!" Luneth laughed mockingly at Ingus.

Ingus only snorted at Luneth's attitude.

"Pfft, you snort!" Luneth laughed again.

Ingus only rolled his eyes again, tired of Luneth's attitude and behaviour towards him.

"Don't even think about fighting that thing!" Desch grabbed both of the Warriors' arms and dragged them away from the dragon. "You gotta listen to me; you'll be _toast _if you fight that thing!" Desch continued warning them, still pulling them away. "And not the good kind of toast!"

Luneth and Ingus had no choice but to listen to Desch, and eventually ran to look for somewhere to escape.

"I don't anywhere to get down!" Arc looked around worriedly. _Oh, please don't suggest- _

"We need to jump!" Desch pointed out.

_Oh no… _

"Are you crazy?!" Refia shirked.

"It's the only way we can get down and away from that thing!" Desch shrieked and pointed back at the dragon. "Now jump, missy!"

Refia groaned and look down below her. She could see the mist again, and she could see nothing below her. "B-but it's so high up…"

"I'll jump down with you." Arc said to Refia, trying to sound brave. His voice quivered a bit, as if he was also nervous about jumping down.

Refia smiled.

"Well, let's hurry up! I don't wanna be dragon toast!" Luneth whined.

"Your attitude has changed quite quickly, Luneth." Ingus observed, sniggering.

"Can we just go?!" Desch exclaimed. "I'll jump first. Watch and learn, kids!" He ran and jumped out of the nest. "Yaah!" He shouted as he disappeared through the mist.

"Hey! I am _not _a kid!" Luneth shouted down to him as he jumped off of the nest after him.

"Let's go!" Ingus beckoned to Arc and Refia. He ran and jumped of the nest as well, seeming to have no fear.

Arc grabbed Refia's hand and started running to jump.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa-!" Refia was cut off, as they both flew through the air, and gravity kicked in, pulling them down the mountain and past the mist.

The dragon looked around. They had escaped his grasp. The dragon let out a giant roar that echoed through the skies once more and landed in his nest, attending to his children.

* * *

><p>Desch, Luneth, Ingus, Arc and Refia woke up in a forest, seeming to be unharmed.<p>

"Is everyone okay?" Desch asked, rubbing the bottom of his back.

"I'm fine…" Luneth muttered, stretching.

"Looks like we have landed in some hay…" Ingus observed his surroundings.

"Quite right." Desch responded, laughing.

Arc groaned as he woke up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

Refia started to wake up too, stretching her arms above her. "That was some trip, huh?" She laughed, as she fell back on the hay again.

"Well, my idea turned out better than I thought!" Desch grinned.

"Wait…what were you thinking would happen?" Luneth asked, very concerned.

"Honestly, I thought we would just land somewhere with a few injuries." Desch rubbed the back of his neck, now regretting he said all of that.

"We could've died!" Refia moaned. "And all because of you!"

Desch shrugged Refia's comment off. "Well, we're still in the present! No need to dwell on the past!" He put his hands behind his head and fell back onto the hay. "You know, this is actually quite comfy!"

Refia sat up and folded her arms. "Don't change the subject, Desch!"

Desch shrugged his shoulders. "Worth a try."

"So, where do we go now?" Ingus asked, lying on his back, looking up at the sky.

"Our foster father always said, 'Follow whichever direction the wind blows'." Arc smiled. "Topapa always told us stuff like that."

"And I never understood it." Luneth sighed.

Everyone chuckled. It was a nice moment for them all. They lay in the hay for awhile and stared up at the sky, and just chatted. They even got to know each other a bit more, well; Desch learned more about his new friends than they learned about him.

"Do any of you ever think about your parents?" Ingus asked, feeling as if he could ask his comrades this. "Your biological parents, I mean." He added.

They all nodded.

"I'm a little hazy on the matter, but sometimes, yes." Desch nodded.

"I've wondered a couple of times," Luneth answered. "And every time I do that, I wonder what they would have looked like." He chuckled lightly. "I don't think my parents had silver hair."

"Well, they may not have had your hair colour," Ingus began. "But I think they had your eye colour."

"You think so?"

Ingus nodded, smiling. "It's most likely they did."

Arc played about with the silver rattle he had since he was a baby. He always wanted to know the story behind the rattle. The rattle was rather long and thin and on top of it was a small, silver teddy bear. Its arms were held out at the side and at the end of its hands were small, silver bells. "I'm convinced my parents gave me this when I was only a baby."

Everyone turned their attention to the silver rattle between Arc's finger and thumb.

"That's some rattle…" Refia looked at in awe. "It looks so precious…"

"It is." Arc said with a small smile. "I've always had it with me, no matter what."

"It must be really precious to you." Desch said, admiring the handiwork of the rattle.

Arc nodded. "Well, enough about me and the rattle." He chuckled. Arc carefully put the silver rattle back into his pocket again. "What about you, Refia?"

Refia sat up, prepping herself for her story. "Well, I don't have much to remember my parents by. But I've been having dreams about them. My mother, my father…and me."

The four boys stared at her eagerly to continue.

"And, when I started having them, it seemed as if they were speaking to me," Refia continued, fiddling at her White Mage robe. "And then, I realized, that they were actually singing to me."

"I wonder what it sounded like…" Luneth wondered aloud.

"I don't really have the tune down yet." Refia giggled. She fell back onto the hay, looking up at the sky again.

"I assume it is my turn." Ingus assumed correctly. "Well, there is not much to tell. I assume this pendant came from where I was born, but I am not sure where from." Ingus continued. "And every time I look up at the sky, I suddenly think of them, and I always wonder if they would be proud of me…"

"Of course, they'd be proud of you, Ingus!" Luneth grinned, reassuring him. "I mean, you're a knight in the Sasune army! What's not to be proud of?"

Ingus rubbed the back of his head. "I suppose…"

Desch looked up at the sky. It was still daylight, and nightfall wouldn't take over for a couple of hours, so he thought that now would be a good time to move on. "Hey, I hear there's gnomish village around here! It would be a good idea to test out that Mini spell."

"Hey, that's not a bad idea!" Refia giggled.

"Aww…I was hoping I wouldn't be the shortest kid for once…" Arc murmured, obviously not feeling up to become even smaller than he was.

"Come on! I've seen people much older than you around your size." Desch stated, actually seeing a few people who were genuinely Arc's size.

"Really?" Arc asked surprised, since most of the adults he knew were quite tall.

Desch nodded. "Yeah, and you'll grow!"

"I guess…" Arc murmured again.

"Well, maybe it is time to move on." Ingus suggested, getting up out of the hay. He started to dust the hay on his trousers off.

"He's right," Luneth agreed. "I think we should get going."

"Alrighty then." Desch got off of his back and onto his feet, dusting hay off of himself as well. "Let's get going!"

Everyone had reluctantly moved on from the hay bales and further into a forest nearby. They had all enjoyed just sitting there under the sun, chatting and getting to know each other. But they had other duties to attend to. After all, the world wasn't going to save itself!

Desch, Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus walked along a clear forest track, as if it were leading them to the gnomish village itself. The sun shone through the fresh, tall, green trees and rays of sunlight appeared over the ground.

Arc stared around himself, clearly amazed. He always read about the descriptions of forests like these in books, and he was thrilled to finally see the beauty of the forests with his own eyes, not with his imagination in his mind.

"Well, I think we're nearby," Desch announced. He turned to Refia. "I guess it's your time to shine."

Refia giggled, understanding what he meant. She held her arms out. "Mini."

Suddenly, everything appeared much larger than it did before. The five had shrunk down the size of tiny gnomes. Everyone looked around themselves. Everything was five times bigger than themselves…and it felt…weird.

"Maybe you should change to another job class, Luneth." Desch suggested to Luneth. "Physical attacks don't have much effect on monsters when you're this height," Desch chuckled in mid-sentence, before continuing. "So, maybe you should switch to a magicks based job?"

Luneth shrugged his shoulders. "Okay…" He took the pouch of crystals out from his pocket and looked at each of them. How Luneth could tell them each apart was by symbols with writing on it. The writing was in runes, but ever since the Warriors got their new powers, the seemed to be able to translate runes. Luneth left one crystal in his hand, and sooner than you could blink, Luneth had changed clothes and job classes.

Luneth decided to go for the Black Mage Job, since it would be more help to defeat monsters easily with Black Magic. So, as Luneth was now a Black Mage, he wore the general attire of a Black Mage, which consisted of a long black robe and of course, the yellow leathered, pointed hat.

"There we go! Now we have _two _Black Mages! Should be a piece of cake getting rid of these monsters!" Luneth grinned, standing beside Arc.

"Great! Now that's sorted, how about we continue looking for the village?" Desch grinned as well, obviously wanting to get a move on.

Luneth grinned. "Let's go!"

The five began walking again, still taking in their now much bigger surroundings. Arc was still indulged in the sun through the leaves of the trees and the rays of light it emitted on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! And please check out my sequel! <strong>

_"Write what you think is right."_


	10. The Land That Is Tozus

**...Yes, it's late. Two months late, I get it! Dx Blame my school guys. They're giving us far too much homework to work with Dx So, sorry if this and any other of my stories aren't up to scratch... :/ Will you forgive me? xD Anyway, I do not own Final Fantasy III or its characters but I own some ideas and OCs I may have put in. So...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>The Warriors and Desch had made their way along the forest path – trying to avoid all monsters at any cost, as they didn't want to get too involved in the random encounters – and had reached the entrance of the Tozus, the village of gnomes.<p>

The village was most definitely like something from a fairy tale. Flowers and grass stood tall above them and all the other gnomes. It was hard to believe that these simple things, things that the five could simply pick up with two fingers and easily discard, could have so much meaning to the gnomes. Mushrooms acted as houses – which was pretty weird and wonderful too, since mushrooms were simply used as ingredients for food or were just left for nature to have its way with them. Every little thing in nature was being used by the gnomes in their village. Luneth and the others really did begin to think about what they have and how they didn't appreciate it that much.

The gnomes in the village had a cheery sort of nature. The gnomes greeted them with polite smiles on their faces, and had welcomed them cheerfully with, "Welcome to Tozus, friends! We're teeny and you're weeny! You're the itzy to our bitzy!" It seemed that these gnomes had no problem with the Warriors and Desch, even though they weren't necessarily their size without the spell Mini and they didn't actually come from their parts. In fact, it was as if the gnomes were excited to see others not of their kind. Or maybe they just knew the Warriors of the Light, the ones destined to save the world, were passing by, and made them excited that four chosen ones would finally save the world from darkness? They couldn't be blamed. After all, they did live in a small world. Most of the news of the much, larger world that reach their small ears could easily excite them.

"Aw!" Refia cooed as she looked around, and watched all the 'little gnomes' go about their daily business. "It's all so cuteand _adorable_!" She giggled with glee, running over to admire more giant mushrooms and flowers.

"I'm guessing she likes this place then?" Desch asked, laughing.

They others laughed and nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, you gotta admit, it is pretty cute." Luneth laughed, agreeing with Refia, who was still running from flower to flower.

"Do you think these guys can help us on where to go next?" Arc asked, looking around him.

"Maybe…" Luneth replied, not entirely sure of that.

"Doctor Shelco's fallen ill! We're doomed! Doomed, I say, _doomed_!"

The four boys turned to find a gnome freaking out to Refia. Soon enough, all the little gnomes were gathered around Refia, forming a huge crowd in the middle of the village. There were panicked murmurs and whisperings among the crowd.

"Can't he cure himself?" The boys heard Refia asked nervously, obviously uncomfortable with the fact she had a huge crowd of tiny gnomes around her.

"No one can cure him because he's the only doctor here!" The gnome replied distraught.

"If he doesn't cure himself, we're doomed!" Another gnome shouted panicked.

"What are we to do?!" Yet another gnome panicked, soon leading the whole crowd to panic and freak out.

"H-hey! Let us pass!" Desch shouted among the crowd, trying to shove the gnomes aside, with Luneth, Arc and Ingus following closely behind. Desch and the others had gotten into the middle of the crowd – where Refia was, nearly freaking out like the gnomes because of her personal bubble being burst.

"What's going on?" Luneth didn't even though why he asked that. After all, you could hear from all of the commotion what was going on. "Wait…don't answer that…" He quickly added.

"Hey, you smell funny!" A child gnome – much smaller than the rest of the other gnomes – was tugging at Arc's robe and picking up a scent from it.

Arc looked down at the child gnome, chuckling a little. But then he became worried about his scent. I was supposed these gnomes smelled like plants and flowers, and Arc could practically smell like anything.

"What are we to do?" The gnome who asked that same question repeated again.

"We'll help you, but we need you to help us." Desch bargained. "Any idea where the Miralka Basin is?"

"The Miralka Basin? Why, it's at the far end of the tunnel which goes through the Miranos Range!" The gnome explained.

"But only Doctor Shelco knows the way to the Miralka Basin!" A gnome from the crowd shouted.

"Which is why we'll cure him and he'll tell us!" Luneth grinned, much to the confusion of the other gnomes.

"But you guys aren't doctors! You'll only-"

"Please, just let us handle it." Ingus stepped in, trying to reassure the gnome. "We will do anything in our power to help."

"Yeah! Where's this Doctor's house?" Desch asked, looking around him.

The gnomes all pointed to a house not far away from them. "Over there!" They exclaimed.

"Well, thanks!" Luneth grinned as he made his way out of the crowd and walked towards the house that the gnomes had pointed to.

The others followed Luneth, thanking all of the gnomes as they walked past them. Arc gave the small child gnome one last smile before following the others.

* * *

><p>Desch and the Warriors of Light walked into the mushroom house where Doctor Shelco was said to be lying sick. They looked around themselves. Inside the mushroom house it looked so different! There was normal wooden furniture about, the walls seemed to have a strong hold on them – despite being made out of a mushroom – and everything seemed just like what the five's houses would have normally look like, only smaller.<p>

The five walked further into the house, looking around them. The first thing they saw was a distraught and very pale looking gnome, lying upon a bed. He didn't look too well, and he constantly moaned and groaned.

The five walked over to the gnome lying on the bed. They knew this had to be the doctor, since he was dressed differently from the other gnomes and he had many herbs and equipment a doctor would have in his house. As well as that, he had books on different herbs and remedies in his bookshelves. This had to be Doctor Shelco.

"Ungh…need antidote..." The doctor groaned. "…try fooling me...with a placebo...and I'll thump you!" He managed to blurt out. Doctor Shelco wasn't exactly a happy, cheery gnome at this time.

"I think I might have one in my fanny pack…" Luneth murmured, getting out his fanny pack and looking around in it. It didn't require much looking in it, since it was a little small and there wasn't too much in it. But then again, Luneth crammed a lot of things in there. He then pulled out a vial filled with green liquid and handed to the doctor. "There, that should be an antidote!" He grinned.

The doctor inspected the bottle. He seemed unsure of something. But his face showed anger, and he believed that he was tricked. Doctor Shelco threw the bottle at Luneth's stomach, causing Luneth to clutch onto his stomach and groan in pain.

"OW!" Luneth yelped.

"To be fair, Luneth," Desch began, trying not to grin at how Luneth got smacked in the stomach. "He _did _say he would thump you with a…_placebo_…" Desch sniggered at the last word.

"It's not funny!" Refia said sternly, picking up the bottle. She inspected it, just like the doctor had. "Luneth, this vial has _green _liquid. Antidotes have _blue _liquid."

"Oh, well, must've mixed them up…" Luneth managed to say sheepishly.

"Here." Arc handed the doctor a vial with blue liquid in it. "This should be the antidote.

"It better be…" Doctor Shelco muttered angrily, taking a huge gulp of the antidote. He blinked a couple of times, and sat up. He looked down at himself. The doctor looked a lot less pale now and he seemed to stop groaning. "Hey, I feel so much better now!"

Everyone grinned.

"That'll teach me for randomly sampling berries in the woods…" Doctor Shelco laughed to himself, getting up from the bed. "You know what? You guys deserve a reward!"

"If it's being punched in the stomach, I'd rather not take it…" Desch joked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, fortunately not." Doctor Shelco reassured Desch, as he turned to a lamp on his bedside table. "I'll be sharing with you one of my most treasured secrets!" He pulled a part of the lamp holder, and all you could hear was a booming sound coming from one of the walls. "Go down the stairs to the end of that passage and you'll find the way to the Miralka Basin." Doctor Shelco nudged his head to the entrance of the passageway. "Just beware of any monsters in there; they can be quite fierce."

The five nodded and thanked the doctor, as the walked to the entrance of the tunnel. They walked further down the tunnel, thanking Doctor Shelco again.

"You may want to bring some light down there; it's a hell of a dark tunnel!" The doctor shouted after them, before the wall closed again and they couldn't get back in.

"Well, there is no turning back now…" Ingus murmured, checking for a way to get back in, just in case.

"Ingus is right; guess we just have to move forward!" Refia giggled.

"You guys have light, right?" Desch asked Luneth and Arc.

The two nodded.

"We can easily project light from our staffs by using fire," Arc explained, his staff already alit with fire to safely guide them through the tunnel. "That way, we'll have light _and _we'll scare off most of the monsters."

Luneth struggled to get his staff alit. He tried flinging it about him to try and get something out of it. But nothing happened. He flicked the orb on his staff. "Come on, work, you stupid thing…" He muttered impatiently.

"Here, let me try." Arc took the staff off of Luneth. He looked at it closely, trying to find if anything was wrong with it. He took the orb off of the staff and inspected it closely. "I know…the orb wasn't adjusted right…" Arc murmured, adjusting the orb in its correct position on the staff. "I swear, the sellers of these really need to be more accurate with these…" Arc murmured again. He tended to murmur about faults of something when something wasn't right. What he didn't notice was that the four were staring at him whilst he was murmuring and adjusting the orb. "There. That should be it now." Arc smiled, handing the staff back to Luneth.

Luneth smiled in return, and started fidgeting at his staff again. Soon, it down as it was commanded, and the staff was finally alit with fire. "There!" He grinned. Luneth rustled Arc's hair. "Where would we be without you?"

Arc smiled and blushed a little.

"Probably stuck down a hole." Ingus sniggered as a giant smirk made its way across Ingus' face.

"That was one time!" Luneth groaned, clearly annoyed.

"Can we please get going?" Refia said impatiently. "I'm not keen on standing here for much longer."

"Refia is right; we must get going." Ingus replied.

"We'll lead the way then!" Luneth grinned, walking on ahead of the others, with Arc following behind without another word.

The others began to follow the brothers as they all travelled down the stairs into the tunnel.

And of course, Doctor Shelco was right. It was dark; very dark. The five wouldn't have been getting very far without a bit of light. But thanks to Arc's eagerness to become a Black Mage and Luneth changing his job due to the difficulties he might face as a Warrior, they had light to guide them through the tunnel.

Refia let out a disgusted sound as a small rat scurried past her. "Ugh, this is disgusting…"

"Well, it is an abandoned tunnel, Refia." Luneth observed. "There are going to be some disgusting things in here."

"Still, it's the last place I want to be…" Refia murmured, not very comfortable with travelling through a tunnel.

"The quicker we walk, the sooner we'll be outta here!" Desch grinned, rustling Refia's hair.

Refia fixed her hair into place, trying not to give Desch any disapproving or angry looks. After all, she didn't want to come across like that to Desch at such an early stage of their friendship.

"Yeah, Desch is right." Luneth agreed with Desch. "Maybe if we think like that then we'll be out of here as soon as you know it, Refia!"

Refia shrugged her shoulders. "I guess…" She looked around – well, in the light being projected in the tunnel. She noticed that only Luneth's staff was projecting light. Arc's staff was nowhere to be found. In fact, Refia couldn't see Arc at all. "Hey, where did Arc go?"

The three boys looked around them. "I don't know…" They murmured. "He was here a minute ago…"

Refia let out a sigh and rolled her eyes as if she wasn't surprised. "Boys, will be boys…" Refia's staff managed to let out a light, blue glow, and she completely forgot about how she could be using her staff for a light guidance as well. She decided to walk on ahead without another word, using the light from her staff to guide her through the tunnel.

Though, not so keen on going on ahead to look for Arc, she decided to do so anyway, since it would be the right thing to do. Or maybe, Refia was just being motherly again. She knew Arc wasn't necessarily the strongest out of the four, and maybe this had led her to think that he might not cope too well on his own, especially in a dark tunnel. Alone. With monsters. But that was underestimating him of course. Nobody knew what he could _really_ do.

As Refia continued up the tunnel, she saw a red, glowing light up ahead. It was bound to be Arc. Refia hurried along the pathway of the tunnel, and found Arc standing just outside of an exit. "Found an exit then?"

Arc turned his head and nodded at Refia. "We should be going back into the light again."

"Thank gods…" Refia sighed relieved, glad she wouldn't have to walk through darkness again with a minimal amount of light.

"I feel the same. I was never a big fan of the dark…"

"I don't think anyone else was." Refia chuckled.

"Well, I guess we all go through the phase at one stage or another."

Refia giggled. "I think we do."

The remaining boys had caught up to Refia and Arc. They were relieved nothing had happened to the two.

"So, Arc has found an exit?" Luneth asked, even though it was obvious he found an exit.

"Obviously." Ingus stated.

"Well, I think we should get going," Refia said, walking past Arc and out into the light. "I don't want to spend another minute in here!" She shouted back to the four boys.

"I-I'm not keen in staying in longer either!" Arc ran out of the exit after Refia.

Luneth simply folded his arms and stared after Arc, who was walking along Refia now. He smirked. He knew exactly what was going on. _I think somebody has crush. _

"Are we gonna move on or stand gaping at an exit into light?" Desch sniggered, rustling Luneth's hair. Luneth didn't seem to mind at all. Desch smiled. "You know, you have pretty hair!" And as soon as he said that, he made a bolt out the exit.

"Hey! It's not _pretty_!" Luneth shouted, running after him.

Ingus began to run after everyone as well. After all, he didn't want to lag behind with his walking.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the end. So yeah. <strong>

_"Write what you think is right."_


	11. The Vikings' Cove

**I'm back! With a rather short chapter :P Trolling to the level that my chapters are getting shorter! xD Seriously, I'm busy, so don't complain! At least I update! xD AND IT'S COMING UP TO CHRISTMAS. EXCITED!? xD Sorry, I am very giggly and happy. Also...I'm thinking of releasing another Christmas fic (anyone remember the one last Christmas? No? It's alright, my writing has improved far much more than that xD) So look out :3 Anyway, I do not own FFIII or its characters so...**

**Enjoy... (also, 23 days till Christmas :P)**

* * *

><p>After successfully making it through the lands between the Miralka Basin and what they would soon find to be the Viking Cove, Desch and the Warriors made their way to a sort of cave entrance. Before they entered, Refia had changed them all back to normal size again, as she was sure they could fit through anything for awhile and there was no need to be running about as a gnome. Since they were used to it now, they subconsciously walked through the entrance and down some stairs leading into the cave.<p>

"Why do you think there are stairs here?" Luneth asked puzzled, scratching his head as he made his way down the stairs with Desch and Ingus.

"This is where the Vikings' Cove is located." Arc replied to Luneth as he walked down the stairs with Refia. He didn't want to look at Luneth due to the fact he could trip and probably send Refia down the stairs with him. And probably because Luneth kept grinning at Arc and nudging him whenever he was near him. "You know, their headquarters?"

"Oh..." Luneth smiled with understanding now. He stared at Arc and Refia. He grinned. Luneth had noticed Arc and Refia talking quite a bit with each other and were usually in each other's company. He wondered if Arc was trying to 'make his move' on her. It didn't look like it, but maybe that was the whole point of it.

Soon, the five had carefully trekked down the narrow stairs and walked through the door they assumed was the entry to the Viking's Cove. Before they entered, they expected buzzes of Vikings all over the place, planning going on in one area and sparring in another area. They expected this to be a busy place.

Well, when Desch and the Warriors walked through the door, they were proven wrong.

There wasn't any sparring or planning going on in any area. It was seemly empty, apart from a few Vikings sitting at a table creating low murmurs and another Viking sleeping restlessly on a bed near by.

Desch and the Warriors walked further into the entrance of the Cove.

Luneth walked over to the sleeping Viking and started poking him, even though this wasn't a good idea. Of course, this action had consequences and for Luneth, this involved him getting wacked in the stomach. "Ow!" He yelped.

"Lemme sleep, I'm dreaming of sailing..." The Viking murmured in his sleep before turning his back to Luneth and curling up again.

"I forgot to warn you, Laron is a pretty restless sleeper." One of the Vikings said over to them. Even they were quite quiet, which wouldn't be in a Viking's nature.

"We can see that." Ingus said, walking over to the Vikings, with the others following behind him. "What is going on?" He asked on behalf of his comrades.

"You're obviously not in the know then." A Viking across from him scoffed as if he wasn't surprised. "Right, well, we haven't been out in the seas due to the damn Nepto Dragon. The Nepto Temple up north is where the Nepto Dragon used to sleep."

"That big earthquake, though..." Another Viking at the table began to speculate. "It must've shaken it up good, because that dragon is ready to kick you-know-whats and take names!"

"Seriously?" Desch asked, slightly confused. They were Vikings...they should have been able to fight off any sort of dragon!

"It just destroyed every thing in its path!" The fourth Viking at the table explained.

"And we barely have any ships left!" The Viking - who had been speculating - groaned

"What can we do but swig this down?" The Viking - who explained about the restless Viking - started getting a little overdramatic. He grabbed Luneth's shirt and started shaking him back and forward. "What's a Viking without his ship, eh?!" His voice was surprisingly high pitched in this sentence.

"Hey, calm down!" Desch shouted, pulling Luneth out of harm's way and grabbed the panicked Viking.

"Is there anyone we can speak to?" Refia asked, wanting to see if they could help.

"Well, if you go up those steps," The speculating Viking pointed to the steps. "You can ask around for the boss."

Desch let go of the panicked Viking and thanked them all, walking over to the steps with Refia following after him as if she was about to lecture him.

"This should be good..." Luneth grinned, placing his hands behind his head and walking after the two.

Ingus looked Arc. "Shall we?"

Arc nodded, and the two headed up the stairs behind Luneth, Refia and Desch.

Luneth grinned as he listened to Desch being nagged by Refia. He heard mutterings of 'that was rude' and 'what if it was you?' Luneth loved hearing someone else being nagged and scolded other than himself for once. And it was Desch, and he was older and he should be a few years wiser than anyone else. Obviously in Refia's eyes he wasn't being that wise.

"Yeah, yeah, I get it!" Desch kept arguing back, but Refia just continued nagging him.

Luneth's sniggers had eventually escalated into roaring laughter, and had attracted the attention of his comrades. He just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"You find this funny?!" Refia shouted to Luneth, her face a bright red colour.

"Uh, uh, no!" Luneth laughed again. But he wouldn't be laughing for long.

"This isn't funny!" Refia huffed, stomping over to Luneth.

Luneth had soon come to realise what he had done. "Uh, I'm sorry-"

"It's too late for apologies!" Refia continued huffing. She _was _going to smack him, but decided against this. "Step out of line again and you'll be getting it!"

"Alright, alright!" Luneth stepped back, holding his arms up to try and calm the rampaging Refia. "I'm sorry…"

Refia's huffy, scolding attitude had completely disappeared and ended up having a completely smiley, understandable attitude now. "Good to know we're on the same page!" She giggled, skipping off away from Luneth.

Luneth stood there with wide, freaked out eyes. It was so funny, but Refia was so intimidating at the same time. Now Luneth knew the true extent of Refia's motherly personality.

"I trust Refia shall keep you in line." Ingus sniggered, walking past Luneth.

"Shut up." Luneth muttered grumpily under his breath to Ingus, even though the blonde knight had walked further on and wouldn't possibly hear him.

Arc walked up beside Luneth with a smirk nearly appearing on his lips. "It looks like Refia's taking no nonsense."

"I guessed." Luneth huffed, walking ahead of Arc to follow the others.

Arc followed behind, trying to keep up. At _least I'm not alone in keeping Luneth in line!_He thought happily to himself.

The five had finally finished their long journey up...a short amount of stairs, and had walked into a much bigger area. There still weren't very many people about. It was as if the Viking Cove was completely empty. But then, from out of the blue, a young woman appeared and was walking along, not noticing them at first. She appeared to be muttering to herself.

"What is it with men?" The young woman complained to herself. "You lose a few ships and you act like you got a pink slip from Valhalla!"

"Valhalla?" Luneth wondered aloud. He had no idea what anything meant that day.

"She means Odin, Luneth." Arc explained quietly, almost feeling proud of himself for knowing that. But he didn't want to show it. At times he wasn't necessarily proud of his vast knowledge, since he was always pushed around by other boys in his village because of it.

"Oh…" Luneth nodded his head in understanding once again.

"If you're looking for the boss, he's down there." The young woman pointed down to a door that was opened slightly ajar. "He's with the other men moping about their beloved ships!" She then walked off, muttering how they – referring to herself and possibly other women in the Viking Cove – how they've been replaced by ships.

"Well, we obviously have a lead now!" Desch said with a grin as he walked down to the slightly ajar.

"Desch!" Refia called after him angrily, running after him in the hope she would be able to stop him from entering the room. But she was too late to stop him.

The three remaining boys followed the two through the door, and found Refia and Desch talking with - who they thought - was 'the boss'.

"Yes, I run things around here…" The man murmured as a reply, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, there hasn't been much to run since that sea dragon appeared and destroyed most of our ships, though..." He added sheepishly. He looked up at the youths in his room and managed to give them a smile, even though there wasn't much to smile about. The man put his hand his hand to his chin. "You look like capable adventurers...if you manage to defeat the dragon, our best ship is yours to own!"

This caused some murmurs and mutterings to arise from the other men in the room. They seemed unsure of this as they five youths could hear murmurs like, "The Enterprise? But, what would we do without it?!"

"Really?" Luneth asked, unsure of whether to trust 'the boss' on this. After all, the world was full of liars, wasn't it? "You promise?" He asked again, wanting to make sure they weren't being tricked.

"Promise – Viking's honour!" The man smiled, holding his hand to his heart. This gesture was proof that he would keep his word.

"Well, that is, if you come back alive." One of the men added, stepping forward beside the man.

The five youths nodded in understanding.

Refia smiled at the two Vikings. "Well, thanks, Mr…?"

"Call me Lewis." The man replied with a smile. "If you need anything let us know."

"We will." Desch nodded with a small grin on his face.

Soon, the five left the room and began conducting a plan outside the room.

"Well, according to this map I acquired not so long ago…" Ingus murmured, scanning over the map. "We should travel…" He scanned over it again, just to make sure he wasn't sending himself or his comrades in the wrong direction. "Up into the north."

"Well, we have our bearings, onwards and upwards!" Desch grinned, running in one direction to find an exit.

"Wait for me!" Luneth shouted, running after him like a madman.

Refia groaned. "Great, _two _crazy boys to keep under control on this trip…"

"You need not worry; I will handle Sir Hyper." Ingus sniggered.

* * *

><p><strong>There's a chapter for ya. Happy? xD<strong>


	12. The Search For the Missing Eye

**ASDFGHJKL! I FINALLY FINISHED CHAPTER 12 BEFORE LEAVING FOR LONDON THE NEXT DAY FOR THE WEEKEND. OH MY...in fact, I've finally finished chapter 12 and uploaded it...oh my God...I'm sorry guys! Things have been SUPER busy! I've had barely any time for writing ;.; I'm sorrys... :3 Anyway, I'm leaving tomorrow for London for the weekend, so that should be...interesting xD Ok, I don't own FFIII or its characters...oh, and thanks to Draconai for the many spammy reviews! :3 They were really nice! :3 (and not the flame ones, or actual spam ones...c:) **

**Enjoy... (be glad I uploaded this Draconai...;) jk jk!) **

* * *

><p>The five travellers had begun making their way towards the Nepto Temple. They had heard from the other Vikings that they were too weak to face up against the actual guardian of the seas, much to Luneth's disagreement, seeing as they were the Warriors of Light and they could take on anything. A couple of times during the course of their journey up to the temple, Luneth kept peering over the waters, wondering if he could see the sea dragon. And during those couple of times, Desch was tempted to push him into the water, but due to Refia's scolding that could start up because of it, he decided against it, and simply dragged him away from the waters.<p>

"You know, I'm glad I met you guys." Desch smiled at his new companions. "It gets kinda lonely out here."

"So, what's it like not remembering anything?" Refia asked, curious of how Desch could really feel with having amnesia.

"It's alright I guess," Desch shrugged off a reply. But then he added on, "Although, I hate this nagging feeling I'm getting…I know I gotta do something, it's just that I can't remember what…"

"Sounds annoying if you ask me…" Luneth murmured, scratching his head.

"You're right about that." Desch chuckled. He looked up ahead and was certain he could see the Nepto Temple. "And I think I see our destination up ahead!" He pointed to what seemed to be an outline of a temple.

"Huh…so it is!" Luneth said with a grin, putting his arms behind his head.

"Looks like I have guided us the right way then…" Ingus smirked a little, putting his map in his inside pocket.

"Oh, come on!" Luneth began, turning around and beginning to walk backwards. In all honesty, this wasn't a good idea. Or, at least, it wasn't a good idea in Refia's eyes. Luneth folded his arms and continued to walk backwards. "It wasn't all you! For example, I took the liberty of leading us all up north!"

"Yes, and then you became distracted by the waters." Ingus couldn't help but laugh a bit, causing Arc, Refia and Desch to laugh along with him. "Signs of great leadership." He said sarcastically with a witty smile.

"B-but-!" Luneth started to stutter, trying to find an excuse to cover this up. Then, since he was losing concentration, he stepped on his robe and ended up stumbling over and landed on the ground. He groaned and started rubbing the bottom of his back. It was like falling down that hole all over again.

"You should always keep your concentration on the task at hand," Ingus advised in a strong tone. "And…try not to get distracted along the way." He chuckled as he walked up to Luneth, grabbing a part of Luneth's Black Mage robe and dragged Luneth onto his feet. He chuckled yet again, before walking past him.

Luneth scowled a little, dusting himself off. He didn't like how Ingus kept showing him up just because he was this oh-so-great knight in the Sasune army. Luneth began walking up alongside Arc and the others while muttering things under his breath.

"So, what do you think could be causing the dragon to be so upset?" Arc asked curiously.

"It could be anything." Ingus replied whilst walking on ahead, not looking back. "Maybe the Vikings did something to irritate the dragon?"

"It could be anything…" Refia murmured, beginning to think what the Vikings could have done to irritate a sea dragon. They were known to be rowdy, 'out of the city' people but could that annoy a sea dragon to the extent to destroying the Vikings' ships?

"Well, we shouldn't point fingers until we find out what's really going on with this sea dragon." Desch suggested, as Luneth, Arc, Refia, Ingus and himself had reached the entrance of the temple.

The temple was quite big and stood quite tall, even though you wouldn't notice this from far away, since it looked quite small. It looked slightly old and other than the few chips and cracks you could see here and there, it still managed to show off its grandness.

"Well, now we can get some answers!" Luneth grinned, managing to use his voice to join the conversation once again. He walked into the entrance of the temple with Arc and the rest following behind.

As they proceeded through the entrance, the five travellers couldn't help but gawk at the sights around them. The first few steps in there was a platform of tiles, but as they explored further in, it turned out to also have a narrow pathway surrounded by water. More than one person could not have walked across the pathway at once, and one person would have to walk behind the other to walk across to the other platform. At the end of the platform, a statue of a dragon's head stuck out with its mouth wide open.

"A statue of the Nepto Dragon?" Luneth guessed as he and Arc walked up further to the statue to investigate it. Luneth and his foster brother had soon realized that something was missing from the Dragon statue. "Hey…one of his eyes is missing…"

"It looks like this hole goes on for a bit." Arc observed as he placed his eye near to the empty hole. It was slightly dark, but Arc could see clearly then there was more than what met the eye. "We could probably squeeze in there if we used Mini." He turned his head and gave Refia a shy smile, signalling that they would be using her White Magic again.

Refia giggled a little. But then she realized something. If they were going to shrink down to gnome size again, how would they even get up into the eye and travel through it? "If we're going to shrink down, then how do we even get up onto the dragon to get into the eye?"

"A very good question, Miss Refia." Desch chuckled as he walked up and inspected the hole with Arc. "We might have to climb onto this thing once we shrink down…"

"Really?" Arc sighed in defeat. He wasn't so sure that it was safe climbing onto the dragon's statue, but it seemed like their only option.

"Yep…" Desch murmured, still looking into the hole.

* * *

><p>The five had managed to shrink themselves down and they had found themselves travelling inside the statue of the dragon. How they got into the eye of the dragon without injuring or even killing themselves was a complete mystery to them all.<p>

They had decided that they needed to climb up onto the thing, so one behind the other, they climbed up the statue. The five tried so hard not to look down, as it was quite high up and well, once you hit the surface, you could get injured badly. Nobody wanted that, especially if one were to fall down and the rest of those climbing were up above, looking down helplessly at their fallen comrade below.

But thankfully, that didn't happen, and they had all gotten themselves safely inside the statue.

Luneth gawked all around him and kept retorting the fact that the inside of the dragon's statue didn't look like what he expected it to be. Arc kept replying back with 'this world is filled with all sorts of mysteries and puzzles one man cannot simply solve.' Luneth only laughed this logical quote off, but he knew he had been caught out.

Desch walked alongside Ingus while Arc tried to change Luneth's mind and views of the things around him with no avail, and Refia scolded Luneth for 'not even properly thinking.' Desch looked at Ingus with interest. "So, this is what they're all generally like?"

Ingus nodded his head, not one bit interested or amused. "Yes…" He said dully, kicking a small rock as he walked along with Desch. "I have only just met them a few days ago, and now I must travel with them for…gods know how long!" Ingus finished with a giant sigh, as if he were trying to calm himself than huffing like a mere little boy.

"Wait, you've all just met?" Desch asked with even more interest. He thought that these teenagers had known each other in some shape or form for awhile. Although, this wasn't the case now.

Ingus nodded. "Well, Luneth and Arc have known each other since they were boys, but other than that, we did not ever come into contact with each other."

"Hm…" Desch put his fingers to his chin and began stroking it as if it were the most intriguing piece of information he had ever been giving before. "And…why exactly are you all travelling together if you are barely acquainted with each other?"

"The Wind Crystal stuck us together like missing pieces of a puzzle."

"The Wind Crystal?"

"Aw, sweet! More armour!" Luneth shouted in victory, digging his hands in one of the chests nearby to the five.

"Luneth, listen to me when I'm talking to you!" Refia scolded him, slamming her foot on the chest closing the lid shut, with poor Luneth nearly having his two whole hands taken off of his wrists.

"Hey!" Luneth screeched, pulling his hands _way _back from Refia and the chest. "That could have seriously injured me!"

"If that's what I have to do to get your attention, then I'll do it!" Refia bit back, folding her arms and huffing.

"R-Refia…" Arc started off shakily, already feeling himself going incredibly red in the face. "H-he didn't mean it…h-he never does…"

"That Refia one is certainly a keeper." Desch chuckled, rubbing under his nose as if it were dripping.

Ingus looked at Desch with a puzzled look. He had rarely heard the term 'keeper' for a girl. In fact, most common phrases similar to that others use around Ingus had confused him sometimes. "A 'keeper'?" He managed to get the word out of his mouth to ask.

"Why, yes!" Desch grinned, looking at Ingus' puzzled expression. "You know, basically the perfect kind of girl!" He chuckled again, loving how Ingus couldn't understand a 'simple' quote like that. "Well, for people who could put up with her of course."

"I heard that!" Refia shouted over to the two angrily, dragging the silver-haired trouble maker over to them with a poor Arc following behind them, not knowing how to react to these types of situations.

"What? It's true!" Desch chuckled, nearly getting a slap from Refia.

"You don't even know me that well!" Refia exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips.

"I'm very good at judging people!" Desch grinned, putting both of his hands behind his head.

Refia folded her arms and turned around, already feeling her face go red with annoyance. "Can we just go?! I want to get out here as soon as possible!" She snapped.

"Better do as she says…" Luneth began chuckling as he rubbed his ear which Refia had dragged him over with. "She's a tough one!"

Refia just rolled her eyes, folding her arms to try and restrain herself from smacking Luneth again. It seemed like all she was ever going to do anyway. "Can we just continue onwards, please?" She asked nicely, wanting to really get this over with.

"We might find something through that hole there." Desch explained, pointing out to a large, gaping hole in the ground not far away from them. It was almost similar to the hole in the Altar Cave, where Luneth had fallen through and managed to find the crystal. Well, this was what Luneth had been thinking when Desch had so kindly pointed out the hole to possible new routes.

"There are holes here too?" Refia sighed, rubbing her forehead, looking towards the holes. "This world just never ceases to amaze me…"

"Well, I say we go and investigate this hole!" Luneth said with a grin. "After all, every hole leads somewhere, right?!"

"I suppose so…" Ingus murmured, sauntering past them all to investigate the gaping hole in the ground.

Luneth – seeing how Ingus just sauntered past them like he seemed he was the most mature out of all of them – quickly made his way over to the hole as well, looking down it, as if he were inspecting what could be beyond the hole. But this looked a tad ridiculous, since you couldn't see anything down beyond the hole.

The sides of Ingus' mouth curled up into a smirk as he realized what Luneth was up to. He was obviously competing to see who would come out the 'alpha male'. But then again, this wasn't the first time Ingus had noticed this.

"I can't see anything…how are we supposed to even know where to go?" Luneth murmured to himself while leaning over one of the holes, looking down at it. He soon scowled after hearing Ingus' snickering, obviously towards Luneth's great observational skills. He stood up, and turned around and folded his arms, giving a grin to Luneth. "I'd like to see you try to go and have look down there."

Ingus stopped his smirking and his constant snickering and gave Luneth a stern look, folding his arms. He was obviously signalling this wasn't funny anymore.

Luneth couldn't help but let out a bit of a chuckle as he walked away from the dark hole past Ingus. "Go on then."

At this point, Ingus was practically shooting daggers at Luneth, but nonetheless tried to retain his calm, knightly status. "Maybe I will then." He walked over to the hole, looked down at it a bit, looking reluctant as he did so – which seemed to give Luneth some satisfaction. Then sooner than you know it, Ingus disappeared down the hole.

Luneth's grin faded as he watched Ingus disappear into the hole. _I didn't think he'd disappear like that… _Well, what did Luneth expect? Ingus _was _a knight. He practically had no fear.

A red glowing light soon shone from the bottom, and only Luneth could really see this, since he was near the hole.

Luneth looked down and could see Ingus looking back up at him, smirking as if he were proud of himself. "I think I have found a route we can follow!" Ingus called up to the others, but still stared at Luneth with a satisfied grin that just grew wider and wider. This gave Luneth the 'I told you so' vibe. Luneth couldn't help but letting out a low growl before the others ran towards the hole.

"Really?" Refia asked with a sound of relief in her voice. "That's great…at least we haven't come to any dead ends!"

"Well, we should get going…" Desch murmured, looking for a way to safely travel down the hole. "I'm not sure we should stay up here much longer…"

"That would be a good idea…" Arc quietly agreed, fiddling with the orb on his staff yet again.

* * *

><p>The five had eventually made their way down the hole, one way or another.<p>

Luneth decided to prove his 'skills as a young man' to simply jump down the hole. Well, it didn't exactly work out like he had planned inside his head, and ended up losing his balance and tripping over his own two feet. This only caused Ingus to laugh quietly and walk on, with Luneth feeling very embarrassed and gave him the excuse to scowl even more at Ingus. It looked as if Ingus was starting to get on Luneth's nerves.

As for Desch, Refia and Arc, well, Desch had helped Refia down through the hole. Arc? He followed behind like a tiny, innocent garden mouse.

In a way that's what he was. Arc was always one to follow behind and keep to himself. But he couldn't help but think, was there something going on between Refia and Desch? He knew they just met; actually, he knew they _all _just met, but he couldn't help but get that feeling that there _was _something going on between them. But Arc tried not to ponder on it. After all, Desch had a girlfriend at home and he was sure Refia wouldn't take any nonsense from him.

They all continued to make their way down the pathway that led from the hole. Surprisingly, there was an air of silence about them. Maybe they were too busy pondering over things. Maybe they were too interested in everything around them. But then, that all soon stopped. They all paused, and they ended up staring at the same thing. They stared at this with a glimmer of hope in their eyes.

Up ahead, they saw a shimmering, red ruby, just sitting alone among the ruins and the rubble. They couldn't seem to move their legs to run towards it and claim it. They couldn't believe that it was just sitting there, out there in the open, looking so vulnerable. It looked so easy to take…

But then, eventually, Luneth snapped back into the action and got his legs moving. He started running towards the shimmering ruby – even though with everything lying in his way and especially since it was hard to run in a thick, long Black Mage robe – with a huge grin on his face.

"Luneth, wait!" Ingus hissed at him, but groaned when Luneth didn't listen and simply ran after him, with Desch, Refia and Arc running behind him.

Just before Luneth could get any closer, a mighty large figure popped out from the shadows and squeaked, "Squeek! Who you be?!"

"Gah!" Luneth exclaimed, trying to run backwards. As he was in the middle of this process, he didn't realise Ingus was behind him. Ingus wasn't quite focusing on the current situation, so it was no surprise when Ingus got a bit of a shock as Luneth bumped into him. Unfortunately, this knocked the two youths off balance, and Ingus ended up falling on his back first with Luneth toppling over him. They both groaned as this took them a minute to process what was going on.

Ingus growled in a low tone, shoving Luneth off of him onto the ground. "Imbecile…" He muttered in an annoyed tone, trying to gather himself off of the ground.

"Idiot…" Luneth muttered back in the same fashion, stumbling to his feet similar to how a drunken man would try to get back into action.

"Who you be?!" The large figure squeaked again, appearing out of the shadows. The figure appeared to be some sort of large, disgusting looking rat. "You come to take my shiny?"

The five kind of looked at each other for a moment. Were they supposed to answer this rat's question? It wasn't everyday a giant, talking rat appears out of the shadows inside a _dragon statue's head_ and defends a ruby eye. Actually, no one finds themselves in that situation, as far as they were aware of.

"Um…" Arc started off, but seemed stuck on finishing off. "Yes…?" He meant to say that with a bit of confidence, but ended up being a question rather than a statement.

"What?!" The rat seemed to be taken aback, and had adapted a much angrier squeak in his tone. "You no take shiny!" At this point, he was clearly enraged and attempted to get into a battle stance. Once he was in what he called a battle stance, he lifted his tail up high.

The others just froze and watched in horror.

As soon as the rat's tail was up high enough, he swung it straight at Arc. But it never hit him square in the face.

Desch was quick enough to get his katana out and stepped in front of Arc to defend him. His katana blade had hit where the rat's tail had started, and had sliced it clean off, like a knife through butter.

The tail fell to the ground – which was quite large and long due to the travellers' sizes at the moment – and it took a moment for the rat to let the pain sear through his body and a moment for his little pea-sized brain to recognise the pain. He screeched so loudly that everyone nearly put their hands to their ears just to block out the excessive screeching.

"Okay! Okay!" The rat continued to screech in pain. "Me sorry! You take shiny!" He whimpered in between his pathetic screeching.

"Well, scram!" Luneth tried to shoo the oversized, cowardly rat with his mage staff – not having the common sense to use a fire spell to scare him off.

The rat whimpered some more and let out a final screech before he ran away back into the shadows, leaving the five travellers to calm down.

Arc's breathing was raspy and slightly faster. He was just…paralyzed with fear. He looked at Desch and stuttered, "T-thank you…"

Desch turned his head and smiled at Arc. "No sweat!" He said with a reassuring grin, which made Arc feel a little guilty he couldn't even defend himself.

_You have done well, Warriors of Light. _

Luneth's head shot up and he looked around him. "Hey, who was that?!"

Before Luneth's question could be answered or before the others could even react, a flashing light surrounded him.

"Hey, what gives?!" Desch shouted, bringing his arm over his eyes to cover them from the blinding white light.

As soon as the light had slowly faded, so had Desch and the Warriors of Light.

* * *

><p><strong>MWHAHA. MORE CLIFFHANGERS! :D Oh, and I'm sorry the fight with the rat wasn't exactly a fight...I was on a time limit... xD <strong>


	13. Peace Among the Seas

**Okay, sorry for another short chapter...this is just to get it up plus not to make it too long. So, the next chapter should be longer. I'm just busy with things and it can get in the way. Plus, I have a life xD Ok, I don't own Final Fantasy III, the characters, yadda yadda yadda...**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>Another flashing white light shone through the Temple of the Nepto Dragon and Luneth, Arc, Refia, Ingus and Desch all appeared back where they started.<p>

Luneth scratched his head a little, looking a little dazed. "I can't get used to this flashing in and out of places..." He murmured to himself in an almost slurred manner.

"But that voice..." Desch murmured, thinking aloud to himself. "Who exactly was it?"

While the others were chatting and trying to think over this, Arc had the ruby eye in his hands. Then, before thinking any further, he put the eye back into its rightful place. "There we go…" Arc murmured, smiling a bit.

For a moment everything was silent. You could hear some dripping noises, but that was it.

_"I am the Nepto Dragon, guardian of the sea. I thank you for returning my missing eye."_

The voice came suddenly out of the blue, making everyone jump.

"That's something else I can't get used to!" Luneth groaned, complaining yet again.

"Speaking of that eye…" Refia started, not knowing where to look as all of them stood around the dragon statue. "What's so special about it?"

"_The eye is more than a simple gem - it is my soul. Without it, my physical manifestation, the dragon, could not be controlled. Now that I am whole once more, I may rest in peace and watch over these waters…However...the water itself has lost its light.__"_

The five all looked at each other with confusion. They didn't get what the dragon meant by this. The water losing its light? What did that exactly mean?

"_Someone created the great earthquake, and the light was pulled into the depths of the nether..."_

This still puzzled the travellers. They didn't seem to understand what this dragon meant, but they didn't ask many questions. They continued to stand in silence and listen, thinking the dragon would start to make sense to them.

_"Someone created the great earthquake, and the light was pulled into the depths of the nether...Warriors of Light, I will bestow upon you the Fang of Water. It will infuse you with power that will allow you to overcome new challenges."_

Suddenly, from out of the complete blue, a fang covered in what seemed like a light blue coloured crystal - so light that this was almost clear - appeared in Luneth's hands.

_"Now you must go forth, and recover the light..."_

The temple was completely silent once again. The dragon seemed to have disappeared completely, meaning he had finally gone back to the waters to watch over them.

"So, that's it then?" Refia asked, looking to others. "We just had to settle it?"

Ingus nodded, seeming to like this slightly better than fighting the dragon. After all, it was a giant dragon who guarded the sea. "And a good thing too. The dragon would have overpowered us."

Luneth just shrugged his shoulders. "We could have defeated it with a little bit of practise." He said cooly.

"Yeah, but then who would guard the seas?" Desch asked with a smug look on his face.

"That's a good point." Arc nodded, agreeing with Desch's statement.

Luneth - realising he was in the wrong - looked down at his feet, embarrassed and a bit flustered. But then he looked back up and gave a grin. "Come on! We've got to go get our reward!"

* * *

><p>As soon as Desch and the Warriors came back, there was a whole heap of excitement from the Vikings. Many of them couldn't express their thanks enough and Laron - the man who seemed to sleep all the time - said he could now dream of flying...which didn't seem to make much sense to Luneth. But it didn't really matter. All that mattered was seeing the Vikings happy again.<p>

"We really can't express our thanks…" Lewis chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And we're happy to help!" Luneth grinned, feeling all proud of himself.

Refia's eyes drifted over to Luneth and seen that he was returning to his arrogant nature once more. "It's what we do." Refia smiled back at Lewis, before stamping Luneth's foot really hard – with Luneth being the only one noticing.

Luneth quickly turned around and grabbed his foot, hopping away as casually as he could, trying not to cry out in pain. He was pretty sure he could catch a smirk from Ingus as he passed him, but he was too distracted by the pain and the welfare of his foot to care.

"Now, take good care of the Enterprise, you hear?"

"You need not worry. We will take good care of it." Ingus smiled towards Lewis, reassuring him.

Lewis smiled back at the five at them. "You know what? Feel free to stay in the inn here tonight." He grinned at the five travellers. "My treat."

"Honestly?!" Desch asked, almost shocked by the man's offer. "I mean, you already gave up your ship!"

"And it feels as if we're just taking more from you…" Refia added in for Desch, agreeing and feeling the same way he did as well.

"Oh, don't be silly!" Lewis laughed, reassuring them. "It's the least we could do. Although…"

"Although, what?" Luneth asked, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at Lewis. There had to be a catch. There usually was a catch…or at least that was what Luneth assumed anyway.

"You might have to share, since nearly all of the rooms are booked up…"

"I'm sure it isn't _much _of a problem." Desch said coolly with a little grin on his face.

_Yeah, to you probably… _Arc couldn't help thinking to himself. He wouldn't mind sharing a room with Luneth but he wasn't so sure about sharing a room with the others.

Eventually, nightfall came and the five of them had to rent out a room and rest up to go back to travelling the next day. Luckily, Arc got to share a room with Luneth and Ingus and Desch partnered up, leaving Refia to get her own room.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't need anything else?" Lewis asked, looking at the five youths with a sort of concerned look on his face.<p>

"We're fine, honestly!" Luneth reassured him with his big usual grin.

"We appreciate all that you have done for us." Ingus smiled at all of the Vikings , somehow getting along a thank you.

"Anything for you guys!" One of the Vikings replied. "We owe you big time!"

"You don't really..." Arc replied shyly with a light blush on his cheeks. It was true though. The Vikings _did _give up their very last ship. That seemed like too big of a reward.

"Well, always expect our help." Lewis grinned at the five and began waving them off as they were beginning to leave. "And good luck on that journey of yours!"

"Thank you!" Refia smiled back at the Vikings as they all waved each other goodbye.

The five had managed to get instructions on how to steer and work the ship, especially all of the provisions the youths should follow as suggested by the Vikings. But they all caught on quite quickly, despite never actually working a boat before. And of course, Luneth and Ingus argued about who would be steering the boat.

"But when you tried to steer it the last time, it nearly crashed!" Luneth complained to Ingus, just like had been all morning, with a huge scowl on his face.

"Only because you were too stubborn to let me take the wheel." Ingus argued back, returning a scowl to Luneth.

"Neither of you will be driving the wheel!" Refia shouted to them, pushing an amused Desch forward. "Desch will, since you two can't agree!"

Desch snickered as he was directed to the wheel by Refia. "Sure, I'll try and steer this boat in the right direction." He tried to say coolly but ended up laughing.

"What's so funny?" Luneth asked him, giving Desch confused glances along with Ingus and Refia.

Desch seemed to be struggling to get some words out because of his uncontrollable laughing. "You're just…!" He pointed to Luneth, hunched over laughing. He only got a more bewildered look from Luneth. Desch looked up at Ingus, nearly crying. "And you…!" He hunched over again, clutching his stomach and laughing just as hard as before.

Refia put her hands on her hips as she watched Desch. She shook her head. "You know what? I'm going to try and drive this ship!" She said in determination.

"This should be interesting…" Arc murmured under his breath, walking up to join the others.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	14. All Is Not As It Seems

**HA, LOOK WHAT I'VE UPLOADED SINCE 6 DAYS OF UPDATING. _THIS. _I feel so proud ^.^ Maybe because my last chapter sucked so much I was determined to write a far better chapter. So, I think this is better than the last one...yes! And I'm pretty proud of it! Feeling great...ahem, well, anyway...I don't own Final Fantasy III...or its characters...ideas are mostly mine... xD**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

><p>After much debate between Refia, Desch and Luneth over how a female shouldn't really be piloting a ship, Refia had managed to steer them in the right direction to where the wind had helped guided them. The boys had soon mumbled apologies – well, after Ingus had strongly advised them to – about underestimating Refia's driving skills.<p>

"You know, we should go see King Argus!" Desch suggested, remembering the very man who knew the secret of creating airship engines. "From what I heard from those grumbling townsfolk of Canaan, he knows the secrets to airship engines."

"Just what is it that keeps those airships up in the air?" Arc pondered aloud, folding his arms, already speculating over this thought. But then he gave up and unfolded his arms, letting a smile creep onto his face. "I'd like to ride in an airship again, that's for sure."

"I don't know about that…" Luneth said, feeling a bit unsure about Arc's idea. "I don't have very fond memories of my last airship ride…"

"Oh, give over, Luneth," Refia said, rolling her eyes as she continued with her steering. "Not every airship ride results in crashing into a boulder and falling out of the ship."

"Yeah, but it was..." Luneth started, but couldn't seem to finish. "…scary."

"Scary?" Desch nearly laughed, turning around and covering his mouth. "Great description…"

Luneth frowned a bit but managed to wipe that frown off of his face. What he really meant was that it was scary because it was almost like déjà vu, and he had no idea why it felt like that. Luneth felt as if he had gone through a similar experience, although he couldn't tell whether it was his immature imagination running away with him or whether something like that had truly happened. Either way, it still frightened him a bit.

Refia had soon steered them to what looked like Castle Argus. She looked at everyone with a giant smirk on her face, loving the looks on their poor faces. "Told you I could steer a ship." Her smirk widened and her tone was full of triumph.

But, once they had got there and had walked to the castle, it looked empty. Not a single soul could be seen in sight. It was almost as if everyone had just got up and left the castle, and it was nothing more than an abandoned waste of a building and of space.

The five didn't exactly look around the castle, and decided to walk in through the front gates. It was sort of trespassing, but there wasn't anyone about to stop them, right?

As they continued walking throughout the castle, looking behind all the pillars and through every door they could see, they still seen no sign of life about. It had started to worry the five a little. They had all assumed that most people around Castle Argus had gone out for training. But would the whole castle have disappeared for that?

Eventually, they went up to a final room where they thought people may be hiding. The five then assumed this room was quite important, as it had a giant round table that looked big enough to hold at least six people in the chairs placed around it.

Desch looked around him again, just to be sure there wasn't anyone hiding again. "…there's no one here." He finalized, as if no one would have gotten that by now.

"A very unwise strategic decision." Ingus murmured.

Refia turned to Ingus, laughing very nervously. It was one of those sorts of bad laughs, and what was worse what that she couldn't stop. "Maybe they're out pillaging villages like good soldiers of doom?" She continued.

"Oh, yes, Refia…" Luneth began, seeming to enjoy this. "Because nothing says a happy kingdom like the King pillaging his own kingdom. It makes so much sense."

"Well, he's not here." Desch sighed, scratching his head. "We should detour somewhere. Do we have anything else to do?"

"We should probably go somewhere and _plan _what we're going to do?" Arc suggested. "After all, we haven't really done that…"

Ingus nodded, already agreeing with Arc. "Arc is right. It is probably best we stop off somewhere."

Desch nodded. "There was actually a village not far from here…maybe we can check it out?"

Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus all nodded their heads. They all thought it was worth checking out.

* * *

><p>The five expected Tokkul to be like any other village. Thriving with lovely people, children running about and everything to seem peaceful. But this wasn't how it was pictured to be.<p>

The village looked to be in ruins. Some houses and shops were barred up, almost crumbling to pieces. There were very few people around, and even if there were, these people didn't seem too happy. They looked traumatized with their eyes full of fear and sadness, and too many emotions to even list. It was deadly quiet as well. This wasn't the village everyone expected it to be.

Luneth – in front of the others – walked in through the village and looked around. He was starting to think he'd rather enjoy an airship ride, because the village's state and everything in it had started to frighten him a little more than it should have.

He then spotted two elderly men not far from them, whispering in low, scared voices. It was as if they were afraid to be heard.

Luneth walked over to the two elderly men, just to ask what was going on in the village. "Hey, what's-"

"P-please…I beg you…" One of the elderly men whimpered, nearly putting his fists up in defence, even though it wouldn't be of much use to him.

"Excuse me?" Luneth looked at the elderly man with a confused expression.

"Do not kill me!" He shouted out in panic, and soon ran the other way away from the remaining elderly man and Luneth.

Luneth immediately turned to the elderly man, hoping he would get some answers. "So-"

"Leave me be!" The remaining elderly man shouted, hitting him on the head with his staff. He soon ran off when Luneth began rubbing his head and gave him a few angry looks.

Luneth stared after the elderly man, still giving him angry looks. "Why, I oughta-!"

"Luneth!" Refia ran up behind him and slapped his head. "Please! This isn't the time!"

Luneth rubbed his head again as he turned to Refia. "I'm sorry, Refia…I can't help it…"

"Well, whether you can 'help it' or not," Ingus said in a calm voice as he walked over to Refia and Luneth with Arc and Desch following behind. "We should get some more information on what happened around here."

Then, just as Ingus had said this, another elderly approached them "If you want some more information, you should go see the Elder of this village."

Luneth turned around, surprised that someone actually _approached _them. "Oh, thank gods! Someone can approach us!"

Refia was nearly close to face palming. She felt embarrassed when Luneth did stuff like this.

"Don't mind them. They're just a bit shaken up from the latest events." The elderly man said grimly, dropping his head. "As are we all…"

"We can help." Arc spoke up. He generally wouldn't speak up like that because of his shyness. But he felt since the crystals had chosen them that they all had to do something to help people like these villagers.

"Really?" The elderly man couldn't believe his ears, looking towards the shy, freckled boy. "You would really help."

Arc nodded meekly. "I'm sure we could help in anyway we could…"

"Excellent!" The elderly man smiled. "You look well enough to help anyway!"

"So, what's really happened?" Luneth asked, already confused on what they're supposed to be helping these villagers with.

"There be a demon in the sands…I've seen it!" Another elderly man walked up to them and said. "A tree! A giant tree that moves!"

Luneth gave the elderly man a look as if he were delusional. _Right…a tree…_

Ingus also seemed a bit unsure of this man's sanity, but then, he needed to see this giant moving tree for himself. He folded his arms in a questionable manner. "A giant tree that moves?"

"Just out in the desert." The first elderly man that approached them said. He frowned a little. "You must have surely seen it?"

"Funny enough, I saw something moving out of the corner of my eye when we were in the desert…" Refia murmured, putting her hand to her chin. "Could it have been that?"

"Probably." Desch shrugged.

"You better head to the Elder for the full story." The elderly man suggested. "You will understand sooner."

* * *

><p>"Ok, so…" Luneth began to recap. "The soldiers up at Castle Argus pillaged your village…" He snickered a bit. "Heh, that rhymes…"<p>

"Yes…" The Elder replied, nodding his head.

"They took most of your things…" Desch joined in. "Like grain and water…"

"And any able-bodied townsfolk…" Ingus had also joined in with the recapping.

"And you have seen the results of their attacks…" The Elder frowned, feeling crestfallen. "There is nothing we can do…" He finished sadly.

"There must be something." Arc said to the Elder. "And we'll try to help even if there isn't much to do."

"Thank you for the offer…" The Elder murmured, not sounding as if the idea would really work.

"But, how does the tree fit into this?" Luneth pondered aloud, scratching his head in confusion.

"We're not sure…" The Elder replied.

"We'll help you find the townsfolk again." Refia said with a reassuring smile. "We promise you."

"If you could, it would be a miracle…" The Elder replied, not sounding so confident.

* * *

><p>From that day's views, the Warriors were promising a lot of things. They had promised to take good care of the Enterprise. They had promised to help the village of Tokkul and even promised to bring home husbands and fathers.<p>

One terrified woman nearly had a heart attack when the Warriors had arrived. She had mistaken them for the soldiers and thought they were going to take away her one and only son. As soon as she realized these weren't the soldiers, she had apologised and told them all about how they had taken away their husband.

So, of course, being the kind people they were, the Warriors promised the woman – and her son – that they would bring her husband home safely.

Eventually, they had walked back over the desert again and seen the giant moving tree, but they knew there wasn't much they could do about that for the time being. They had gotten onto the ship – which Refia insisted on steering _again _– and had soon sailed towards what was called the Village of the Ancients.

Once they had arrived, they had all gone straight to the inn and decided that they had to pair up again, since the prices were quite…well, a bit _expensive_. But, they had all gone into the room Refia was staying in to talk over what they were going to do next.

"You could probably go back to your old job now, Luneth…" Arc suggested, handing him one of the crystals they kept. "You're not useless at the job, but let's just say you try to whack monsters with the staff a little more than using ranged attacks…"

"But it's fun to do that!" Luneth grinned, changing back into his Warrior armour again.

"…sure…" Arc muttered, taking off his mage hat and fixing his hair.

"I heard there were Gulgans residing up in the mountains not far from here…" Refia brought up, pointing to the mountains on the map the five had in front of them. "Maybe they'd know something about what Desch supposedly needs to do?"

"That's not a bad idea, Refi!" Desch grinned, tousling Refia's hair, much to her distaste.

"I nearly got thumped for calling her that…" Luneth murmured, folding his arms and huffing like a child.

"Well, better watch out for her then!" Desch grinned, tousling Refia's hair again after she just fixed it.

"…I'll break that hand of yours…" Refia muttered, fixing her hair again. She didn't mean it, but she certainly felt like doing that.

"Heh, sure you would..." Desch smiled mockingly.

"So, tomorrow we travel to the mountains?" Ingus asked, standing up as he dusted himself off.

"That's the plan." Luneth yawned, also standing up and stretching his arms.

"Well, good rest is called for then!" Desch also stood up.

"Yep." Refia agreed, nodding with Desch. "I think we're all a bit tired…"

"You don't have to say I am!" Luneth grinned before walking out the door, yawning loudly.

Ingus rolled his eyes as he walked out with Desch following him.

Arc was eventually the last one to leave Refia's room. But he didn't leave without giving her a smile. "Goodnight." He whispered shyly.

Refia smiled back at him. "Goodnight." She whispered back.

* * *

><p>"<em>I can't think of anything else to calm her…"A young woman was nearly close to crying while trying to calm her crying newborn.<em>

"_Try singing her that lullaby." A young man standing close to her suggested. "It'll work. It always does…" _

_The woman nodded with a few tears running down her face. "Okay…" She said quietly, trying to clear her throat. Once she had managed to clear her throat well enough, she began to start singing very quietly. "__Roaming sheep in search of the place__ y__ou've never known__…l__isten to the wind__ u__ntil you can hear the sign__…"_

_The newborn started to settle as her mother sang to her. She had stopped crying as she recognised the tune, and it seemed as if this was making her slightly drowsy. _

_The woman had continued singing to her, feeling herself getting even more emotional as she was nearing the end of the lullaby. She felt as if this was the last time she would ever get to sing to her child. "__Roaming sheep in search of the place__you may never reach__…b__etter love yourself…" This was when the woman started to break down into a fit of sobs. "Tomorrow's a-anot-another d-day…"_

_The man was also in tears and quickly embraced the woman as they both held their child close. "Anastasia…" _

_**Crash!**_

* * *

><p>Refia gasped as she sat up in bed, her hand clutched to her nightgown. She almost seemed out of breath as if she ran miles and miles. But of course, she had never left her bed. The sweat was rolling down Refia's forehead and back, so it wasn't any surprise if she thought she had ran for miles and miles.<p>

Refia brought her knees up close to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on top of her knees. She sighed and tried to regain her breath. "It was just a nightmare…" She tried to reassure herself. "It's over now, Refia…" Or should have been referring to herself as 'Anastasia'?

* * *

><p><strong>Aha...I like this ending xD The lyrics I used for that song that strange lady was singing to 'Anastasia' (I have no idea why that strange man and woman had her...it makes me wonder... xD Only kidding!) was actually from the song 'Roaming Sheep'. Look it up. Don't question my sanity xD Well, I hope you enjoyed it...drop a review if you liked it! <strong>


	15. A Forgotten Destiny

**Hey, guys! Long time no...speak! Things haven't been great for me since before the end of June. We had big problems with my school and then I stopped eating and my mood and health deteriorated over the summer. Start of September wasn't good either especially with me starting my GCSEs. But lately, I got some medication to perk me up and look! I'm back on track! Sorry if this chapter is particularly tasteful, since my writing's improved much more and some parts of this just seem far better than others. I will make it up with the next chapter! :D Okay...I do not own Final Fantasy III or its characters. **

**So, enjoy and I'm glad to be back!~ **

* * *

><p>"What? What do you mean there isn't any left?!" Luneth asked surprised – well, mortally shocked by the sound of his tone.<p>

"Young man, you just ate the last few…I think you nearly ate all of them…" One of the women providing breakfast replied, having a very apologetic look on her face. But there was no telling what she was really thinking.

Luneth groaned, hearing his stomach growling at him, obviously begging him for more. "But we're still so hungry…" He murmured in a sad tone, referring to his stomach and himself.

The woman sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'll see what I can do…" She murmured as she walked away from Luneth, muttering things as she eventually was out of Luneth's sight – and out of his hearing range so he couldn't hear more of the mutterings about him.

But Luneth didn't quite care about that.

He grinned as he walked over to Ingus, Arc and Desch – who were all sitting down at one table doing something.

Arc had his nose in a book – as he usually did – and took regular sips of what looked like herbal tea. He seemed completely lost in his book, and paid no attention what was happening around him. Plus, he was as quiet as a mouse. You could never hear a peep out of him when he was like this.

Desch, however, was stuffing his face with the food he had. He was a bit like Luneth, who woke up hungry and had to fill his stomach with a food of some sort. He looked up at Luneth – with his mouth full of toast and the like – and asked with a mouthful, "Where's the rest of the food?"

"They're going to 'see what they can do.'" Luneth snickered, seeming to find this funny, and slumped down into his seat with his stomach growling loudly.

Ingus had been keeping himself busy with a letter he was reading while also drinking some herbal tea. Mognet – the Moogle who travelled everywhere delivering letters – had come up to him that morning and handed him a letter, which was from none other than Lady Sara herself. Ingus was glad Sara had sent him a letter, but it only made him think of everyone else and the home he had to leave behind.

_"Ingus, everyone, how are you doing? Father and I are both fine, as well as the rest of the people here at home. Stop by to say hi if you have time!" ~ Sara_

Ingus couldn't help but smile. He just knew that Sara had really addressed the letter to him. But it wasn't as if he didn't like that. Ingus actually liked that, since he missed Sara and his home a lot. He didn't seem like the type of person to miss things, but really he-

"Hello…Ingus?" Luneth was now leaning over the table, snapping his fingers in his face, still trying to get his attention after heavens' knew how long.

Ingus' head snapped up at Luneth's voice. He looked down at the letter in his hand and then he quickly put it back into his pocket. "S-sorry." He apologized, not sounding very confident.

Luneth seemed to let a sly grin slip onto his face. He started to get closer to Ingus's pocket. "So, who's the letter from? It wouldn't happen to be from, _Lady Sara_, would it?" Luneth teased, snickering as his hand was just about to reach into Ingus' coat pocket.

Ingus grabbed Luneth's wrist with a scowl on his face. "It is none of your concern." He snapped, even though it was any of their concerns as much as Ingus'.

Luneth yanked his hand out of Ingus' grip, rubbing it, but continued grinning. "It _was_ from Lady Sara!"

"It was addressed to us all, Luneth." Ingus murmured in an annoyed tone, handing him the letter.

Luneth looked confused as he took the letter. The look didn't change much when he read through the letter either. He handed it back. "Yep, definitely addressed to you."

Ingus took it off of him and stuck it back into his coat pocket again. "I realized that…" He murmured, taking a sip of his tea.

Arc finally looked up from his book – not even paying attention what was going on around him – and seen a familiar red-head walk in. "Oh, good morning, Refia." He smiled.

Refia managed to give a weak smile back to Arc. "Morning…" She sat down beside Desch, rubbing her head.

Luneth looked at her with an almost joking look. "Did someone wake up on the wrong side of the bed this morning?"

Refia just shot Luneth a dark look. "I'm not a morning person-"

"I can tell." Luneth smirked and he laughed, quickly sitting over by Ingus in case Refia would try to come and thump him.

"Hey, not her fault she can't be in a good mood like you in the mornings!" Desch laughed.

"It's not even that…" Refia groaned as she rested her head on the table. "I just didn't sleep…" She yawned loudly.

"Then how come you're so late coming down?" Luneth asked, looking at Refia as if she – of all people – didn't have common sense.

"Because I tried to get more sleep…" Refia yawned again in reply.

"I am sure once you get into action you will feel a bit better." Ingus suggested, but that was really from his point of view, since it worked often for him when he had to stay up late for patrols…and then get up early the next morning for more patrols again. That was one thing he didn't miss about home.

"Or more tired." Luneth snickered.

"Shut up, Luneth…" Refia murmured, finding it hard to lift her head from the table.

"Maybe you just need something to eat as well." Arc said to Refia. "I'm sure it will help."

Refia lifted her head and looked up at Arc. She smiled at him and nodded. "Maybe that's a good idea…say, what is there to eat?"

"Probably nothing…" Ingus muttered, since Luneth and Desch tried their hand at everything available for breakfast. He looked at Refia, who looked back at him with a confused look. "Luneth and Desch attempted to eat everything for breakfast." He added, while the 'culprits' looked at Ingus with angry looks.

"That's not true!" Luneth clearly lied.

"Yeah, and even if it is, it's not our fault we're hungry!" Desch argued.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Refia shrugged these statements off. "I'm sure something small will do me just fine."

The woman – who Luneth had practically begged to for more food – walked back over to the group. "Well, we certainly have enough left if you're still hungry."

Refia looked over at Luneth, and at Luneth looked back over at her. They both had that look in their eyes as if to say, 'You're not getting that food.'

Luneth instantly dashed out of his seat, running to who knows where. Refia didn't care where Luneth ended up, but if she followed him, Luneth might have ended up near food. She dashed after him too.

* * *

><p>So, Refia had won the extra food left over from Luneth. It was somewhat obvious she was going to win the food in the first place for at least two reasons. First reason – she hadn't had anything else to eat since she had gotten up, and Luneth practically had enough food to keep him going for the entire day. At least, that was what the women thought. Second reason – Refia was a female. Females practically stick up for each other, no matter how sexist or biased it could possibly get.<p>

But at least the good outcome was that Refia came out of the Village of Ancients a lot less tired and grumpy than when she woke up. The outcome for Luneth? He wasn't actually feeling that bad either, even though he didn't get the food he so desperately wanted, and then, well, Luneth just went on being the over-confident, happy boy he was. As for the rest of the party, they were in average moods since they had left.

"So, we gotta cross the sea from here…" Luneth was looking at the map they had in their possession, pointing from where the Village of the Ancients was and traced his finger north along the waters on the map and stopped at another piece of land. The five had been standing on the ship trying to finalize what route they were taking. "And then we have to walk all the way around just to get to where the Gulgans are?"

"That's the plan." Desch grinned, ruffling Luneth's hair. "And the walking will be good, you know, for health reasons!" He chuckled as he looked over the waters.

"We can't always take the easy way around it." Arc said to Luneth, a little disappointed himself.

Desch chuckled a bit more as he leaned against the railing of the ship. "Well, that's what you get when you're asked to go and save the world!"

"Well, it's a nice experience I think!" Refia chirped into the conversation as she walked over to the three. "And it's good for our health too!"

"Similar to my training." Ingus also joined in the conversation, even though he was driving the ship. "Except, we did not travel so far."

"Same with me and exploring." Luneth said casually, scratching his nose. He looked out to sea and seen a piece of land not far from them, assuming that was their next destination. "Hey, are we far from it, yet?" He asked anyway, too lazy to look at the map.

"We don't look too far from it yet…" Desch murmured, also looking out towards the piece of land.

* * *

><p>After travelling over the seas and having to walk for a good period of time – that good period of time filled with complaints and moaning from Luneth – they had eventually reached a cave. They had walked on through the entrance and had a good look around them and soon realized they were at their location. The Gulgan Gutch.<p>

The five wondered how they even lived in this cave. But then, they couldn't really relate, since they weren't the rumoured blind prophets. But they still wondered how they went about living in such a rocky, rough cave.

As the five walked through the cave, they couldn't help but notice some of the Gulgan turning their heads in their direction. It was quite odd, since the youths knew these people couldn't see, but they felt as if they were watching them in a sense. Maybe they expected them to come to the place they resided. Well, in a sense, they had seen this coming. Maybe it wasn't too clear, or maybe it was totally clear. Either way, they must have had a feeling these youths would appear and seek answers.

Desch and the Warriors had continued on through the cave until they had arrived in front of a set of stairs. They were just about to walk down the stairs to investigate some more, but they didn't need to, since a Gulgan had walked up the steps and had appeared in front of them. They didn't say a word – mainly because they didn't know what the outcome would be and they would much rather heed the words of a Gulgan.

This Gulgan had the same appearance as all the other Gulgan – dressed in decent robes with a red mark stretched over their eyes as if someone had actually smacked the sight out of them, leaving this red mark behind on their eyes.

The Gulgan turned his head to Desch. Neither of them stirred and they just faced towards each other.

"Desch…" The Gulgan began in a low, deep tone, but it was definitely loud enough for everyone to hear. "Your destiny awaits in the Tower of Owen…"

"The Tower of Owen…" Desch whispered, looking down and trying to think where he heard that before.

"You'll need this if you want to get anywhere in the Tower of Owen." Another Gulgan had approached Desch, handing him what seemed like a scroll with magicks instructions on them.

Desch took the scroll and thanked the Gulgan.

The Gulgan turned to Luneth, Arc, Refia and Ingus. "And you will go with him. He may need your assistance."

The four just simply nodded. They didn't think to argue with the Gulgan. After all, they did know their future.

* * *

><p>"I recognize that name…" Desch murmured, deep in thought as they were sailing to where they thought the Tower of Owen would be. They had guessed it would be east to the Gulgan Gulch, since when they were nearby in the Village of the Ancients, they thought they had seen an outline of a tower. "But where from?"<p>

"Beats me." Luneth shrugged, leaning against one of the pillars of the ship.

"Well, we may soon find out." Ingus spoke to the others, pointing from the wheel to the tower getting ever so bigger and bigger as they approached it.

"And funny enough…" Luneth murmured, standing up straight, no longer leaning against the pillar. "Maybe when we go on through it, you'll remember a thing or two, Desch!"

Desch nodded his head. "Maybe…" He murmured, just as deep in his thoughts.

Refia couldn't help but watch Desch worriedly. Her gazes just switched from Desch to the tower and back to him again. Then she just gazed around at her other comrades. Ingus at the steering wheel…he seemed pretty calm considering what may have been ahead for them. Luneth… was at some point at the ship just being Luneth. He was hanging over the edge of the boat and trying to get a good look at the water…with Desch pulling him back onto the ship. He just patted his head like you would do as a child and Luneth had attempted to look at the water again, but at a much safer distance.

Refia sighed and folded her arms. "Why am I getting this bad feeling something's going to happen?" She murmured, rubbing her forehead. And this wasn't just sea sickness she was getting.

* * *

><p>Once they had gotten off of the ship and inside the tower that bad feeling Refia had just seemed to grow stronger. But she didn't think to tell the others, they didn't need that on their minds at the moment.<p>

Desch looked around as they all walked through ankle high water. Again, he was deep in thought. "Yeah…I remember this place…" He murmured to the others, although not exactly expecting a response from them.

Luneth just kicked at the water. "There's nothing here but water!" He moaned, continuing to use his feet to violently swish the water. "I think Desch's destiny is to protect the damn water in here." He finally gave the water a final kick, but ended up kicking something else along with it. Luneth looked down, and found a fat purple toad at his feet, croaking furiously at him. He grinned, picking up the toad with both of his hands. "Well, aren't you adorable?" He turned around and showed it to the others, squeezing him with his two thumbs, causing him to croak a lot. "Isn't he cute?"

Refia's eyes widened as she squealed and quickly grabbed onto the nearest thing she could for defence. Unfortunately that thing was Arc. She had both her hands on his arms and hid close behind him for absolute safety. "Get that thing away from me!"

"Come on, Refia, it's just a toad!" Luneth scoffed, trying to get round to look at Refia.

"And by toad, you mean those slimy, disgusting, florescent-coloured, yucky things!" Refia squealed again when Luneth tried to get the toad closer to her.

"C-come on, Luneth…" Arc stammered, blushing as he did, taking the toad out of Luneth's hands.

"But I don't see the big problem with toads." Luneth was starting to sound like a child who just didn't get it, too naïve to understand that not everyone likes the same things.

"I just have a bad past with toads, okay?" Refia murmured to Luneth.

Ingus – now ready to take full control of the situation – took the toad off of Arc and set it down into the water again. The toad just croaked as it quickly made its way away from these strange people. "There. Problem solved."

"Oh, yay!" Refia said cheerfully, no longer using the blushing Arc as a shield. "I hate toads." She added, as if the boys didn't know this already.

"I can tell…" Ingus murmured, walking on.

The others just sub-consciously followed him as they weren't just going to stand about all day.

"So, if there was one toad that appeared…" Desch began, wondering whether he could start to scare Refia a bit for fun.

Luneth immediately caught onto this, and decided to join in the fun. "Then I wonder if there's any more about the place…" He grinned.

Refia groaned, kicking at the water like Luneth once did. "I really hope I don't have to go near any of them…"

"So, that means you'll have to turn back?" Luneth turned his head and chuckled at Refia. She only gave him a dark glare back.

"Well, the place isn't entirely filled with toads as far as I remember." Desch said to Refia.

As they continued along, encountering a few more toads in the water causing Refia to nearly jump out of their skin, they came across what looked like a dead end. But when they decided to look closer…

"Time to take a dip?" Desch joked, rubbing the back of his neck. He and the others knew rightly that they were too big to fit through this passage.

"Nah, we can't dive in too deep…" Luneth rubbed his nose and looked closer at the passage. But then, he slowly turned his head to Refia and seemed to be now smirking. "Unless…"

"Unless what…?" Refia looked back at Luneth, slightly afraid of what he was going to suggest next.

"Unless…we were toads or something."

Refia's eyes just widened at the very word. She started shaking her head very violently and backed away. "Toads?! No way! You can't make me turn into one!"

"But you're the only one who knows the spell…" Arc remarked quietly, shuffling his feet in the water.

"Yeah, plus, how are we even going to get to where we want to be if you're being so stubborn?" Luneth grinned a bit more, seeming to enjoy this.

This was when Ingus just had to step in and take charge of the situation. Again. He stepped in front of Luneth – so now he was completely blocking Luneth's view and was standing in front of Refia. "I realize you are not comfortable with this-"

"Which I'm really not." Refia interrupted him.

"…but we all need to make sacrifices sometimes." Ingus continued on from when Refia had interrupted him. "It would help if you could make an exception, Refia." He finished calmly.

Refia just looked at him with him looking back with a calm stare. Oh, gods…I can't say no to Ingus…not when he's staring at me like that… She cringed as she continued on arguing with herself. But then she just gave up. "Okay, okay…" Refia sighed, preparing her hands so she could conduct the spell. "I'll do it…"

"Result!" Luneth cheered as he pumped his fist into the air.

* * *

><p>As the five had been changed into toads, they had hopped – or whatever you called a toad's source of movement – towards the passage they couldn't proceed through as humans. After figuring out the basics of being a toad, the five made their way through the small passage – but it wasn't exactly a peaceful process. All the way through the small passage, Refia moaned here and there about how 'she hates this' and 'she hates you all' and basically just kept hating on the fact she had been forced to turn into a toad. As much as the boys politely asked her to stop, she then pressured on about how her voice would be heard.<p>

The boys couldn't exactly do much else about this so they just let Refia continue on and pretended to let her be heard.

Eventually, they got out of the small passage and arrived to the next part of the tower. Here, you could see how everything was working. You could easily see mechanics – that were obviously built with much care and precision - working to the best of their ability, and after gods knew how long they were still running. You couldn't even see a bit of rust on them, even though they could have been quite old.

As the boys looked at these mechanics in awe and wonder, Refia was more concerned about her current form. She had quickly changed everyone back – but not without changing herself back first – into their normal Hume forms again without any forewarning.

"Jeez, Refia…" Luneth started, rubbing the back of his neck, shaking his leg so he could get back into the swing of controlling his own body again. "You were quick to turn back!"

"Of course, I was!" Refia huffed, folding her arms. She seemed to work her Hume body without any hassle unlike the other boys, who had to use their heads to figure out the basics again. "I hate toads!" She repeated for the umpteenth time.

"Yeah, we know." Luneth murmured, stretching his arms after shaking his legs, almost ready to get back into gear.

Arc on the other hand was more intrigued by the working mechanics on either side of the group. Of course, like airships, he never seen many things like this before, and the closest to these sorts of things even being mentioned to him were in books. So, he couldn't stray away from these sorts of things when he may only see them once.

Desch looked around him again with his hands in his pockets. He had his eyes narrowed, and he continued to think through his thoughts even more. "Yeah…I do remember this place…runs on mechanics, you know?" He said to the others, but didn't wait for a response from them. "…but I don't get how I fit in…"

"I welcome you to the Tower of Owen…and your doom!" A high pitched voice cackled, echoing throughout the whole tower.

The others stood in silence, looking around them as the cackle continued to echo around them.

Ingus looked around himself, his hand already ready on his sword. "It sounds as if we are not alone…" He said quietly, looking to the others.

Refia bit her lip as she also looked around herself. That bad feeling she was getting on the ship was starting to come back to her again.

"You're right about that..." Desch muttered to himself, looking cautiously around himself.

"Hey, maybe this..." Luneth started, but he didn't know what to continue with, since he wasn't sure if this was a man or a woman. Or maybe it was an it. He didn't know. "Person has been messing up the tower and stuff!"

Ingus raised his eyebrows, not so surprised at Luneth's revelations. "We should go and investigate." He suggested.

"Agreed, no way is this tower crumbling down with me here." Desch said with utter determination, walking quickly on ahead.

"H-hey! Wait, Desch!" Refia shouted, quickly running after him.

Arc couldn't help but subconsciously follow quickly behind as well, concerned in case the both of them had gotten into any sort of trouble. Or, maybe at least one of them did.

Luneth swung his sword as he simply walked after them. "Yay…more slashing for me to do."

Ingus just watched him as he swung his sword around. Sooner or later he will slash off one of our heads. He thought annoyed to himself as he followed behind him. "Be careful with the sword, Luneth. I do not want any unwanted injuries."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" Luneth muttered as he shrugged this off, not really wanting to listen to Ingus.

Ingus could only roll his eyes as he followed onwards.

* * *

><p>As they continued onwards through the tower, things had only begun to progressively worsen. Monsters had begun to appear more frequently and youths had to do their best to fight them off. Some were slow and not so strong, like the Pugmen – much larger, greener and deadlier versions of small, lovable hedgehogs. Although, in no way were these Pugmen lovable, since even if they were a bit weak, their magicks such as Poison and Blind could be quite devastating.<p>

Aughiskies however were slightly quicker and their attacks could be more devastating than a magicks attack produced by the Pugmen. Their physical attacks could even weaken Luneth even though he had trained up in his job as a Warrior. Aughiskies were floating heads with demonic looks upon their faces. They could give anyone such nightmares, even the bravest of all men could shudder at the thought of an Aughisky. They always had their tongue sticking out as well, so it just made things look even creepier.

These Aughiskies had appeared to them in a group of three and had given them nothing but trouble. Every time Ingus and Arc tried to cast some spells, they could have charged right into them, knocking them off balance causing them to stop their spells for their own safety. A couple of times Arc had sacrificed his own welfare to at least hit these monsters. After the conflict Refia had to run to each of them to check over them and try to patch them up with any magic she had left.

As well as constant conflict, the same high pitched voice had constantly chuckled and laughed evilly at their so-called demise and way of direction. It was tormenting to hear and one could think it could drive you mad.

"There's that voice again!" Luneth growled, unsheathing his sword. "Show yourself! We'll show you who's lost!" In a way that phrase was almost confusing but it wasn't as if Luneth cared too much.

Desch stood for a minute, looking around himself and thinking. "Wait…" He suddenly came out with. "There should be a switch somewhere that opens a secret passageway around here."

Ingus was already inspecting something that had attracted his attention. He looked over at Desch and said, "What about this here?" He pointed to it, which looked like some weird switch. Ingus didn't want to pull it in case he ended up…well, making the Tower collapse?

"Ooh, pull it, pull it, pull it!" Luneth shouted excitedly, running over to the switch to do it himself, but was only held back by Ingus.

As Luneth flailed his arms everywhere to get past Ingus, Desch had walked over and looked at the switch himself. After debating with himself, he snapped his fingers and nodded his head. "Pull the switch. That's the right one."

Ingus just nodded his head, doing as he was told, much to Luneth's displeasure as he wanted to pull the switch.

Then – quite near to where Refia was standing – a wall had disappeared into the ground and a hidden pathway had appeared as if it were waiting for them for goodness knew how long.

"Well, if I didn't get to pull the switch…then I should at least be able to go through it first!" Luneth grinned, quickly running over to the newly revealed passageway and quickly walking down it.

"Trust Luneth to be the first to investigate…" Ingus said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes and followed behind. Desch followed behind Ingus, beckoning Arc and Refia to follow.

Refia still couldn't shake off the same evil feeling she had been getting since she arrived at the Tower. It got stronger and stronger as they got further up the tower. Refia knew if she walked on further she would get a stronger feeling. But was this feeling what she thought it was? Could it have been…

Some force of darkness?

* * *

><p>The five youths had eventually reached the top – the place where Desch's destiny was said to await him. They could still hear the same rumbling sound they had heard throughout the tower. It was believed to just be the mechanisms and whatever was at the top to be making the noise.<p>

But a rumbling sound wasn't the only thing they could hear.

Along with it came a crackling sound. It was continuous and at times it got louder or it got softer but had maintained the same volume of noise.

The further the youths walked, the tenser things became. The more they started to see the cause, the more worried and concerned they became. The more they started to get closer, the quicker they ran. And once they had gotten to the centre of where they were supposed to be, they shouldn't have been surprised at what they saw.

Standing at what seemed to be a tall and giant looking furnace with a mix of lava pouring around inside of it was a hooded figure with outstretched arms. This had to be the one harassing them on the five on the way up the tower. There was no doubt about it.

"I, Medusa, will destroy this tower in the name of our lord Xande…and plunge these lands into eternal darkness!" Screeched the mysterious figure. The figure's screech chortles only made the youths cringe, this making them feels less than easy.

The name 'Medusa' seemed familiar somehow…at least to some people. Often you heard of several stories of Medusa, not knowing which ones were plain true and which ones were just false stories of amusement. But no matter how true or how false any of them were, there was always that same character in it – that character being Medusa.

Medusa – no matter what tales and myths she was stuck into – was always said to be a monstrous female being with snakes for hair. They say that if anyone had even but glanced at this monster of a woman that they would turn completely to stone – petrified, left in the last position before they looked at her.

Arc thought through all of this – recalling most of what he had learned from reading books about the likes of Greek mythology. The name rang through his head. Medusa, described a horrible fiend with snakes for hair, one look at her causes- Then he stopped thinking as Arc realized the worse that could happen.

"Hih, hih, hih…" Medusa chuckled darkly, slowly turning around to face the five youths.

Desch started to get the picture as well and then said very quietly, "When she takes her hood off, don't even think about looking at her."

"What?" Luneth looked at Desch as if he were crazy. "How are we supposed to-?"

"Just close your eyes and don't even think of opening them until she's out of the picture!" Desch rephrased his advice differently, hoping he would be able to screw this into their heads better.

Reluctantly, the four youths did as Desch had told them to. They really did wonder how they were going to face this Medusa without their proper sight.

But then they slowly realized that they wouldn't need it…

Medusa had then pulled down her hair, letting loose what appeared to be heavens knew how many hideous orange snakes appeared. They all hissed fiercely and the temptation to see what they were hearing was true almost plagued over the minds of the youths. But they had to use their imaginations for this one. They wouldn't let this get the better of them.

After all, they had a world to save!

No way I'm gonna let some crazy-ass, snakes-for-hair woman get the better of me! Luneth thought determinedly, gripping his sword hilt tightly. No way…not now, not ever!

"Now, prepare to die!" Medusa screeched, seeming to summon a Fira spell and aiming it right in the middle of her enemies.

The five of them heard something burning – and that wasn't just the furnace burning but the raging fire being sent towards them. That's when they realized that their sight wasn't what was needed to win this fight, but their hearing was the only thing to their advantage.

They managed to jump or scatter out of the way and luckily for them there were some pillars big enough to hide behind. Most of them managed to find a pillar to hide behind but Desch seemed stuck. He noticed something was burning – he smelt it, another advantage the group needed to win the fight. That was, until he realized it was his coat that had caught fire.

Desch swore under his breath, realizing what was going on. Before he could even take off his coat and start stamping on the mini fire on his coat, he was grabbed by Medusa and forced up against the wall. He could hear the hissing but he wouldn't open his eyes. I'd have to be asking for a death wish if I wanted to do that!

Medusa just held Desch far up against the wall by his neck, occasionally squeezing it tighter as if to make him pry his own eyes open. Her snakes still hissed fiercely and even tried to tempt the young-looking man's eyes open by hissing and making snapping sounds in his ears and near his face.

Desch had stood his ground. His eyes didn't even budge open.

"You cannot defeat me, you know…" Medusa hissed at Desch, her snakes still trying to pry his eyes open. The hissing and the snapping got louder. "You know…I hear you have pretty eyes, just like your father…" Her tone suddenly changed to that of a much calmer and almost sweet nature. It was as if she suddenly had a caring and trusting atmosphere to her.

Desch couldn't focus on that though because Medusa had mentioned his father. He could barely remember him but the very word seemed to trigger things in his mind…flashbacks were mostly seen behind his closed eyes. How he worked with a man on several little projects and seemingly, the Tower. Desch seemed to slowly remember that this man was his father…but the name. The name was what he wanted to rattle through his brain for.

"Pitiful fool." Medusa's voice turned back to its cold and screechy tone again. She tightened her grip on Desch's neck, causing him to wince. She now had the intention of choking him rather than petrifying him. She knew he would stand his ground and wouldn't dare open his eyes out of curiosity because he was stronger than that. However, there was no telling how his other friends fared…

"Well, there's no use in trying to get those opened, hm?" Medusa chuckled slightly, her grip yet again tightening and her grin widening at the sight of Desch struggling. "You _could _have had it easier, but I suppose if this is how you want it to end-"

But the snake-haired fiend had stopped talking all of a sudden and the next thing he knew, Desch found himself no longer above the ground against a pillar but now on the ground.

"That was _cold_!" Medusa had screeched from the top of her lungs, the kind of screech which would have had you covering your ears to save your hearing. You could hear her snakes at the same volume and they were definitely furious – much more than what they were when they were impatiently trying to snap Desch's eyes open. "I'll find whoever threw that and you'll pay for it. With your _life_!" She snapped, starting to search for the 'culprit' behind each of the pillars.

Desch had to take a chance to see where Medusa's position was. She wasn't speaking now which meant she wasn't planning on giving herself away. Desch hesitantly but quickly opened one eye to find Medusa and what do you know, she was facing away from him. With one eye still open, he got himself off the ground as discreetly as he could and decided he had to blindly trace Medusa.

Refia had tried her best to keep as quiet as she could but her heavy breathing could have easily given her position away. She had guts, she knew that but her impulses had put her at risk. She, in fact, was the one to have thrown an Antarctic Wind at Medusa. She couldn't bear to have Desch getting all the hurt so her own feelings got in the way of what was right and wrong to do. Now Refia just silently prayed to the gods and divines above that she hadn't made things any worse for the boys and had the tiniest twitch of regret inside of her.

Unfortunately that prayer was disregarded as Medusa claimed Luneth to be the culprit. She didn't hold him high in the air up against the wall like she did with Desch, although Medusa gripped onto Luneth's neck, just like she had done with Desch.

Luneth – still surprisingly keeping his eyes tight shut – wriggled and squirmed in her grip. A few times he tried to forcibly remove Medusa's ever tightening hand but her snakes only bit at Luneth. They had some bite on them.

"Come on…" Medusa breathed. "I know you have a lovely pair of eyes…" She continued in an attempt to at least freeze one of these warriors. Then maybe she would keep one as a souvenir…or better yet, break them in their petrified forms. "I hear they're violet…how they glimmer like jewels, hm?"

Luneth tried not to fall for that trick. He remembered that he made a promise to himself – and that was not to succumb to this woman's – or whatever it really was - tricks. That was when he felt the grip on his neck grow tighter when he had still refused.

"Oh, well." Medusa simply said, starting to watch Luneth choke and squirm in even more pain. "I suppose I won't get to see them now." Then she leaned in close to his face with her snakes beginning to hiss at him. "But I will when you're lying on the floor – _dead_."

Ingus – managing to pinpoint where he believe Medusa to believe – sprinted to behind Medusa and slashed at her back with the Wightslayer, causing his victim to let out an unearthly screech. He believed this would be a valid way to distract her and so it was, since Medusa turned to face the knight and started conjuring up the same Fira spell she once used before.

Luneth – upon hearing his chance – pointed his sword and lunged forward, thrusting his sword through Medusa's back and out of her stomach, causing the snake-haired fiend to let out another unearthly screech. Both Luneth and Ingus backed away from Medusa as quickly and as far as they could and just as Medusa was about to let out the last of her rage through a Fira spell, Arc had conjured a Blizzara spell he had learned just in time to spike through Medusa's body.

But no screech came this time.

Instead, Medusa just gasped and doubled over in pain as blood trickled out onto the spikes of ice that were still sticking out of her body. Before anyone could try anything else, Desch had sprinted towards her while Medusa was in her doubled over position and sliced off her head. Her head soon rolled onto the floor and away from Desch and the Warriors. What was once the fiend's body slowly fell over onto the ground and the snakes on her severed head slowly died away.

The five just stared at the body and the head. They did it. They had actually did it and lived to tell the tale.

"…do you think she's dead?" Refia asked sarcastically, causing to get some odd looks from the boys. They obviously didn't catch onto Refia's sarcastic comment. She put her hands on her hips, looking at them angrily. "What? You don't know for sure!"

"Desch cut Medusa's head clean off." Ingus stated the obvious, pointing his sword towards the decapitated head. "I am positive that Medusa is lifeless."

"Alright, alright…" Refia rolled her eyes.

Arc looked over to the fiery furnace with a worried look. They had forgotten about it since Medusa had started to stir things up at the start with it and looking at it now, the furnace didn't seem to be getting any calmer since they had first laid their eyes on it. Arc shakily brought up his arm and pointed at it. "…guys…look…" He managed to utter.

Desch looked over to the furnace with a concerned look, still panting and puffing from the battle they had to face. He quickly made his way over to the furnace and would have gotten closer to it if Refia hadn't grabbed his wrist and stopped him from going any further.

"Desch, don't get too close!" Refia said worriedly, trying to pull him back again. "The fire…" She looked uneasily at where the fire was, which still burnt with a strong and fierce red glow. "I think it's going to blow up!"

Desch didn't put up much of an effort as his eyes were closed. He was deep in thought, yet, he was able to stand still and resist Refia struggling to pull him away. "I remember now…" He suddenly came out with.

Refia stopped tugging at him and looked at him. "W-what?" She was so confused by Desch's reaction. "What do you mean?"

"I finally remember…everything." Desch opened his eyes again, staring at the furnace. "I'm the guardian of this tower…an 'Ancient' as you call us." He closed his eyes again, recalling the memories that had just come back to him. "I was placed in a cryogenic sleep and…I was supposed to awake when this tower was in danger." Then he turned around with Refia letting go off his wrist and scratched his head, almost chuckling. "I guess I slept for a bit too long…it took me awhile to remember my task again."

Desch just turned to the furnace again, not waiting for any reactions from Refia or the others, even though they were clearly trying to take all of this in and they had so many questions to ask.

"The damage's extensive…" Desch murmured, investigating and looking over the furnace. "But it's not too late. If I don't go in here now then the floating continent will be flung away from the sun…the effects would be devastating on its inhabitants…" He took a deep breath as if he were preparing himself on what he was scared to say. "I'll go in there and try to stabilize the tower." He let out a sigh, turning to his friends to look at them.

One by one they all looked at him, afraid, not because of what was happening right now, but afraid of what Desch might say and do. They still had so many questions to ask and yet, so many protests to make. But they couldn't even bring themselves to ask and protest.

Desch looked at them one by one and let out another deep sigh. "…I guess this is goodbye." He said quietly. He sounded so sad…sadder than what he had ever been on the journey with the Warriors. "I thank you for all you've done for me. And, in fact, it was fun running around with you guys. You at least made me feel a bit younger than I really am now." Desch even chuckled sadly. Even that was hard to listen to.

"Desch, you're going to die if you jump in there!" Luneth had found the will to protest. But despite how hard he had tried to protest, he knew it wouldn't go through to Desch.

"He's right, Desch!" Refia also found the strength to protest. "There has to be another way to fix it!"

Desch just looked at both of them with an almost sorry look. No, it wasn't like that…it was a genuinely sad and sorry look. "This is my destiny…"

Refia just looked at him, feeling as if she had to get on her knees and beg so Desch wouldn't go. "Come on, Desch…don't leave us…" She whispered, her voice crackling with the same sort of sadness that had been in the atmosphere. "You even got Salina back home to go back to…"

Desch walked up to Refia and put his hands on her shoulders. He could feel her trembling. "If I don't do this…then she won't be there to go back to. No one will be left on this continent…no one will be able to go back to what they've always wanted to go back to."

Refia still looked at Desch, her eyes starting to water. "B-but…" She started to stammer with a few tears already escaping her eyes. "There has to be something else you can do…"

"I'm sorry, Refia…" Desch said quietly, reaching up to wipe her tears away. "But you gotta stay strong for me. We both have destinies to fulfil…and this is my destiny." He looked up to the three boys that still remained where they were. "Go to the dwarves' island – that's where you'll find the power of fire." Desch looked at everyone one last time, Refia being the last one. "I won't forget you…" He meant that towards everyone, but ended up still staring at Refia when he said that.

Desch turned around and walked towards the giant furnace, which was still raging and only getting worse. He couldn't help but let a tear fall down his face as he said the one word he had always hated saying. "…goodbye…" Without looking back, he jumped into the furnace, and that was the last thing the Warriors seen of Desch.

Things after that were blurry…and all you can hear was the sounds of the furnace raging louder and the scream of Desch's name…

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! R&amp;R as usual! And to all the latest faves I have been getting earlier, thank you so much for them! xx<strong>


	16. The Weary Calming of the Storm

**Final Fantasy III and its characters do not belong to me - they are the rightful property of Square Enix.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Please, you just need to calm down…"<em>

"_Calm down?! How can I?! We're going to die! All of us! Every single one of us!"_

"_Calm yourself for goodness sake!" _

_A young, fair-haired woman looked at a slightly older and equally fair-haired man with teary, blue pools for eyes. The man could only look back at her with anger-filled gems of jade before they suddenly turned back to a calm, relaxed shade once again. "I just…I just know we're going to…" The woman whimpered, not even baring to look at those ever-changing eyes anymore. _

_The man sighed, bringing the woman into a tight embrace only to finally remember something in his arms. A little boy lay content in his father's arms, clutching onto his vest tightly whilst tightly grasping a bright, emerald crystal in his other hand. He didn't seem to notice the buzzes of panicked passengers and had stayed silent within his protector's arms. The man just chuckled as he looked down at the boy, the panic around him seeming to mute himself as well. "Look at him, he already knows how to stick on a brave face." _

_The woman looked down at their son, finding herself smiling at him as well, soon blocking out all that was going on during the time. "He's going to grow up to be just like you, you know…" She sadly laughed, stroking a bit of the boy's fair hair. _

"_You think so?" _

_The woman looked up at the man, still laughing in that same tone which seemed to hurt the man inside. "Well, he's already started to act like you…no doubt it'll continue to be that way."_

_The man smiled sadly, looking down at the boy again. He seemed to have woken up in the chaos of it all but he only had bright, turquoise eyes for his parents. He gazed at his mother and then towards his father, confused by their sad smiles and the tiny speckles of water running down their cheeks. _

"_Please, go on living for us…" The mother stroked the boy's fair hair which immediately puffed back up into its normal shape again. She always liked how her little boy's hair did that. A pity she wouldn't be there to smile at her son along with his father for much longer. _

"_Go on…" The father whispered, staring straight into his son's eyes. "Make us proud, Alistair."_

_**Crash!**_

* * *

><p>Ingus awoke with a sudden jolt. His eyes had widened in fear and a single bead of sweat rolled down his forehead like a raindrop rolling gracefully off a leaf. His eyes bolted back and forth, almost fearful to discover where he had landed. All Ingus could make out was a wooden deck with a few bodies lying sprawled about. He began to think these were corpses since they were as still as the calm sea their boat floated upon.<p>

But then they started to shift slightly. Once they had wriggled around the deck some more, groans followed not too far behind. So they were alive. It was all some horrid nightmare Ingus had just had.

But it felt too real to be just a dream.

Luneth, who was managing to stumble to his feet, looked around them all, noticing that they were indeed back on the Enterprise. He wasn't sure how they were all sent there – they couldn't have simply jumped or ran down since they would have been cremated or dead by now. "…did…Desch send us here?" Luneth could only utter, looking around again in astonishment.

Out of the corner of his eye, Arc noticed something spectacular. Something seemed to be weakening significantly and it was right between the piece of land where the Tower of Owen stood and another piece of land leading further to Sasune, their old home. Arc turned his head to get a better look, to see he wasn't imagining things. To his surprise, he wasn't. The whirlpool found between these two pieces of land was actually weakening. Arc quickly ran over to the port side of the ship, getting an even better look as he leaned over the ship a little. "Look! The maelstrom's weakening!" He pointed to the whirlpool which seemed to slowly calm in front of everyone's eyes. "We can get out now!"

The other three warriors had gathered to the port side of the ship beside Arc, seeing the maelstrom slowly weakening, just like he said it had. They all watched it until slowly, it merged with the sea again and became calm and still like the rest of the water around them.

Ingus blinked at the sight. Then he solemnly commented, "We are in Desch's debt…" Then after staring at the still water for long enough, he walked away, causing Luneth and Arc's gazes to follow Ingus. "We must head onward, the to the dwarves' island."

The two boys nodded in agreement to Ingus' suggestion whereas Refia didn't seem to pay attention as she kept staring out at the sea. She didn't want to believe Desch had just thrown himself into that fire. Something inside her screamed at her, telling the red-head that womanizer was still alive and kicking. "Desch…" Refia whispered, gripping the side of the boat. "Please be safe…"

* * *

><p>Nobody could sleep that night on the Enterprise. Even though the water surrounding them continued to calmly rock the ship back and forward and no gusts seemed to disturb them, no one could rest. The atmosphere on that ship was rather bleak. The Warriors had hardly spoke a word to each other after Ingus had instructed them to head to the dwarves' island. Instead, they all seemingly got on with something, just to pass their time. It was as if they all had decided to have a period of silence and mourning for their old friend, who was most likely to have been peacefully resting in the afterlife. Refia wasn't the only one to take the blow rather hard. The three boys took in the gut pretty hard as well.<p>

Luneth's door creaked slowly opened as he was lying on his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling sheltering his head. He didn't look to the door to see who was entering his room. It didn't seem to matter to him anymore. He knew it would just be his little brother anyway. Luneth was used to hearing a door open and a scared freckled face appearing or at least just a freckled face popping in.

Arc stood behind the door, gripping it and looking in at the blank faced Luneth. This was part of the routine. He would stand behind the door, waiting for Luneth to acknowledge him and let him into his room, either for comforting or just a talk. "C-can I come in?" He asked, gripping the door a little tighter. This caused the door to creak open slightly once more which hadn't seem to shake Luneth's deadpan expression.

"Yeah, sure." Luneth murmured in reply, finally moving out of his position so he could sit up, watching Arc close the door quietly and shuffle across the floor. He crossed his legs as Arc had plopped himself onto the homemade, tattered yellow and green blankets that sat surprisingly neat and tidy. As his brother lifted one corner of one of the blanket, Luneth decided to ask him that same question he always asked him. "So, what's up?"

Arc just continued to stare at the corner of the blanket with an almost distant look in his eyes. "You brought it…you brought it with you..." He whispered, now stroking it slightly.

"Huh?" Luneth looked at Arc before his gaze was set upon the blanket. "Oh…that old thing…" He murmured, becoming mesmerized by it as well.

"…I miss home…"

Luneth looked up at the boy, clearly saddened by what he had said. He knew that Arc missed home. He could see it in his eyes once the sun had rose up and had fallen from the sky again. Luneth was the same, he missed home too. But he knew Arc had clearly missed his home more than he had. He was dependent on their home village. It seemed to be all he knew that wasn't found within history books or stories. "…I know you do…" He whispered, gazing down at the blankets again. "That makes two of us, Arc…"

Meanwhile, Ingus sat at a small desk in his room which was cluttered with a few books and even some papers with a few scrawls of doodles dancing along them. He often drew to pass time, although he never had any intention to mention his particular skill to any of his comrades – the ones he fought alongside back home nor to the ones did he fight with to rid of the darkness from their world.

That goal though…fighting with others he had never encountered before to save their own homes…it was odd when Ingus phrased it in his head, when he phrased it out loud. It all just sounded odd to him. A Sasune knight, one with simple goals and dreams with a straightforward, repetitive life ahead of him, off to save the world with strangers whom he had never met before, never heard of before. Oddly enough though, Ingus felt a particular atmosphere around them, almost as if they were aware of who they each were. Or maybe they just had too much in common, like the four Warriors sharing the same status as orphans. It was uncanny, they had to admit that.

But there had to be another reason for the Crystal's decision to what Ingus thought was a reunion almost.

Ingus eventually sighed, dropping his pencil with a muffled clatter atop all of his papers and leaned on the timbered table in front of him. As he rested his not so weary head upon his arms, he noticed a glimmer catch his eye. He reached over to the object that produced this glimmer and held it between his finger and thumb and no more. It was always a rather oversized pendant or at least Ingus was always told this. Apparently it was so big that it was larger than the size of Ingus' tiny little hand as an infant. That was what led Ingus to keep this pendant close to him. It was something that was part of a short past that was supposed to lead into a future and most importantly, a part of him. Unfortunately, this was one of the pieces of the puzzle he couldn't seem to fit to himself – the past.

The knight eventually placed the puzzle piece gently in one of the corners of his desk, leaning back in the chair as he looked up at the ceiling above him. He wondered to himself, pondered as he would usually do when he was alone and had little to occupy himself with. Something he had always done back home…

That was the same thing Refia would do at a time like this. Although, her mind wasn't in the right state for pondering or contemplating.

She hadn't appeared out of her room all day which worried the other boys. They knew she was upset over losing Desch like that all so quickly but they were anxious if it had gotten to her head, if it had caused Refia to almost lose it. But the red-head was still right in the head and still limping on strong but her heart was broken.

If her heart was broken over losing a friend, a new close one at that, then what would Salina, Desch's poor girlfriend at home, be like?

"_Pull yourself together, Refia! Desch wouldn't want you to keep your mind in the past!" _The redhead scolded herself, knowing rightly that _she herself_ wouldn't want to be focusing on the past so much when she had a duty to fulfill to the world. Refia soon sat up on her bed, staring blankly at the wall opposite her as she thought to herself. She had a duty. She had to fulfill. For her father, for the world, for the others…for Desch.

* * *

><p>"Master Xande, you see it as well, correct? They're only getting stronger."<p>

A tall man with an unnatural, deep blue skin colour and yellow eyes which scanned over a swirling void of darkness below stood and listened to his minions' worries. He did not face them nor did he answer them as he continued to watch the darkness swirl with rage below him.

"Master, the Djinn is gone…and so is Medusa…how long before they take to us instead?"

"They won't." Xande growled, finally responding to pleads and worries of a new threat to them and their plans. "Of course they won't. They are children, Gutsco, they have some weakness inside of them."

Gutsco – a rather large gargoyle with two smaller wings flapping behind his back – folded his arms and looked skeptically at his master.

"He has a point, Master Xande." A skeleton, draped in all sorts of royal colours and materials, stepped forward and defended the gargoyle. "Medusa was the one who was most certainly able to take down the Warriors. Now look at them. Because of that Ancient, they're able to continue their journey and cleanse the crystals."

"I don't care who they've defeated or what they've struggled through to get to where they are now." Xande growled again, finally turning to his minions and eyeing them each up and down. "They permit the death of those children and we wouldn't want to anger them if we fail in our efforts to rid of them." He said this in such a disgusted and vile manner that it almost sickened him to the core, even if he was thought not to have one of those anymore. "…now, Gutsco, I hear they have some shiny horns waiting for you on the dwarves' island. I trust you would go and fetch them for me?"

The thought of what Xande then mentioned caught Gutsco's attention. He did have a liking for those horns…ever since he heard the stories of them, he lusted to take them and keep them for his own. He then quickly nodded his head to Xande's request, then eagerly replying, "Yes, yes, of course, Master Xande! I will not disappoint!"

* * *

><p>Luneth managed to make his way through the entrance of the Dwarves' Hollow, taking a glance around at the little hollow cave they called home. Of course, it was rather small and cramped in places…and rocky…and not surprisingly cave-like. It wasn't exactly something that Luneth would take to very easily but then again he was never a boy who did take to many things easily. He began to wonder why Desch had sent them here, of all places. It didn't seem to be in any sort of peril from what his violet gems could see.<p>

Ingus had also observed the same thing, not seeing much danger for the four of them to take on. He also wondered why Desch would send them to such a place but then even though Desch was never always serious and took to ladies far too easily, Ingus knew that Desch wouldn't send them somewhere if danger and darkness weren't looming around, waiting for them…

Although, upon travelling further into the not-so-spacious hollow, the four came across what seemed like a massive row between a large of group of men, all who would have been much smaller than themselves, ranging from four foot and up. For such small people, the dwarves certainly had a good set of lungs. You could easily hear their shouting or bellowing laughter at least a mile or two away, and being rather close to rowdy dwarves would have had a bit of an impact on any non-dwarves' ears.

And Refia was probably the first of the four to realise this. She never took to men having silly squabbles whether it was quite a controversial topic or whether it was something, well, silly. If anything, the red-head believed dwarven men were no different from the type of men that ran around her village. "Men sometimes…" Refia muttered, folding her arms as her eyes darted from one large stomached dwarf to a rather large bearded dwarf. "Always shouting and screeching at each other as if it will solve anything."

"Well, maybe we should resolve this row and see what's going on…" Arc cleverly suggested, expecting this to be the most obvious thing to do.

Although, once Arc suggested the most obvious thing to do, Luneth would burst in and-

"Hey, stoners! What's the big fuss about, eh?"

Do that.

To that inappropriate comment, most of the dwarves had turned their heads slowly in both confusion and an already displeased aura around them. Dwarves weren't necessarily great at keeping their anger bottled up inside them for too long – apparently their size couldn't permit that in stories that were heard far and wide.

"Oi! No one can get close!" One of the dwarves bellowed, his chins wobbling like jelly as they did, although it wasn't as obvious with a beard the size of him hiding these. "We put around a ward around the shrine, we did! We'll defend the last horn no matter what, even if it costs us our lives and our forge!"

"Aye, and ye can't do nothing about it, ye skinny legged, narrow eyed, gluttonous airheads!" Another dwarf spat, causing some jeers and cheers from the others within the rather large group as well.

"Hey, what did we do?! We're just asking, is all!" Luneth replied back, already losing his patience with these dwarves that they apparently had to help. Well, who he assumed they had to help anyway.

"Alright, alright, calm yerselves down, would ya?" One voice erupted from the group. The few bellowing dwarves fell silent as they parted along with the rest of the group, revealing a similar sized dwarf eyeing the Warriors up and down. "Now, lemme just explain this nice and quickly to you lot,"

"Oh, please do…" Ingus muttered, already feeling slightly humiliated by Luneth's antics and eager to get on with whatever task they were presented with.

Continuing on as if he hadn't heard Ingus' irritated mutterings, he spoke with quite a loud and clear tone, "That rascal Gutsco's made off with one of the Horns of Ice, making his getaway through the underground lake in the process! Smart he is, since he knows we dwarves aren't the most amazing swimmers…" His eyes narrowed and darted from one Warrior to the next and his tone seemed to grow slightly softer as they widened slightly, and a glimmer of hope shot through them. "But you…you're humans! You possess the amphibious abilities that we mighty dwarves lack!"

Refia folded her arms and tilted her head as she looked not so earnestly at the dwarf, already knowing what he was going to propose. "So, what you're basically saying is…?"

"You four are going to catch that rogue with the horn and return it to us to make up for your mistake of barging in here!"

"…typical. No different from the typical men of ours."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hey! It's been a bit...long! XD Yeah, again, I've been busy and lazy. But I finally have Chapter 16 for you all, so I hope you enjoy it thoroughly! I wanted to mix things up with the meeting of the dwarves and the warriors a little bit. They just seemed a little too...welcoming and pretty much normal within the game. Dwarves are usually stubborn and quite insulting to others at the best of times, and no doubt it can be towards humans. So, it's why I got carried away with the crappy insults in other words :3 And the final dreamflashback/majigger has appeared! I loved doing those...Luneth's and Arc's were rather less detailed that Refia's and Ingus' but they may be expanded on in the future, eh? Haha, so I hoped you enjoyed and R&R if you liked!****


	17. The Subterranean Lake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy III nor its characters. Ya'll know they belong to Squeenix.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The cave was silent, so silent you could hear the drip-drops of liquid onto the stone cold ground. Monsters lurked in the shadows with a deathly silence, waiting for their next group of prey to appear. The damp scent of death lingered and wafted through every nook and cranny of the cave, and it wasn't something that could be ignored easily.<p>

Wet and already fatigued, the Warriors had sploshed their way through most of the cave with Refia complaining to the boys once again about many things.

"Ugh, it's disgusting in here…I knew there would be some difficulties in this new job of ours but this? You can't be serious…" Refia muttered with Ingus just sighing at another one of the redhead's complaints. She folded her arms and waited for some sort of reply, ready to take on any comments and fight back.

"We all gotta make sacrifices," Luneth started, putting his hands behind his head as he walked ahead. "We gotta go through disgusting things, fight disgusting things, turn into disgusting things…" A smirk formed on the youth's face at Refia's angry mutterings and groans in the background.

"To be honest, Luneth's rather used to those kinds of things," Arc explained, looking back at Luneth and Refia. "Always one to roll about in mud when he was kid and always got into situations that others rather not be in."

"I am not surprised…" Ingus murmured, keeping his gaze ahead and his sword at the ready in case they were to encounter any more monsters throughout the damp pathways. Everything that so much as moved through these caves kept the knight on his toes. One false move and for all he knew, they could have been game to the monsters that were playing with them right now.

Luneth just bit his lip, trying to hold himself back from saying anything insulting to the knight. He was cautioned by Refia about that. Or rather so nagged about it. Arc was the one who gently warned him, and this was the only warning from him that managed to get through to Luneth. Instead, the youth opened his mouth and enquired, "Did you ever do stuff like that when you were a kid?"

Ingus thought for a moment, trying to think of a time where he ever did such childish things as Luneth had usually displayed in front of the group. But he couldn't recall a time when he did. His mannerisms today and back in his early childhood wouldn't have reflected that kind of behaviour, at least not with whom he was raised by. Ingus eventually shook his head slowly, murmuring, "Of course not. It would not have been appropriate behaviour in the vicinity where I was raised."

"So, you never got to act like a kid then?"

"Luneth!" Refia snapped at him with Luneth jumping back like a frightened pup.

But Ingus just quickly dismissed them both. "It is fine. I did not grow up in a normal manner like the rest of you did." He replied coldly, his pace now starting to quicken as he walked on ahead, further into the cave.

"Now look what you've done!" Refia hissed at Luneth, who for once, seemed a little bit guilty of his own actions.

"Well, I'm sorry…I was just trying to get to know him a bit, is all!"

"But you don't need to insult him like that! Do you realise that could have hurt him?" Refia continued to scold him, close to slapping Luneth at some points as he tried to argue back with her – which was never a good idea to do with any woman never mind Refia.

As the scolding continued, Arc could only look around helplessly and into the shadows that almost surrounded them. You never knew what would be lurking in there; that kind of thing had been discovered long before. But there was just something about the shadows now that were even more unnerving. They moved along with them, and with the huge increase of monsters in each sector of the land they lived on, it was worrying, at least to Arc. But this was probably not the case with his comrades.

After all, they were much braver than he would ever be.

After gods knew how much tension had erupted around the pair of them, Refia looked on to find Ingus with folded arms, staring over what seemed to be another lake. Again. She sighed, realising she wasn't going to get through another cave without getting a speck of dirt or drips of some form of liquid on her as usual.

"It seems as if the water will reach up to our ankles or just above," Ingus stated, still staring over the clear waters rather than back at his comrades. Before any one of them could answer back, he ordered, "Onward. We will not get this horn back if we gawk at the water all day." His voice echoed, unwavering with robust authority as he began to slowly wade his way through the water, cautiously jabbing at it to reassure himself he wouldn't get ambushed by any unwanted enemies.

Refia scrunched up her nose as she looked down at the lake, delicately lifting up the bottom of her robes as she plopped one boot into the water and another after the first one. "Ew...ew..." She grimaced as her nose scrunched up more, wading her way through the water.

"Watch out for any toads." Luneth grinned, hoping to get another reaction out of the red-head again.

Refia returned a dark glare, causing both Luneth - and a still rather paranoid Arc - to quickly get moving through the lake.

Ingus had already marched on ahead and currently concealed himself behind the many slippery, rock-hard walls found forming a puzzling structure of the cave. He carefully eyed what seemed to be their next target, this 'Gutsco the Rogue' the Dwarves spoke with an extreme animosity, unsuspecting of the young knight watching him from just around the bend.

The Rogue was rather large compared to any of the four youths put together nor hardly with a sense of humanoid features about him. He resembled that of a Gargoyle, stone-cold skin like features creating the structure of his rather massive body build, but smaller, equally stone-cold wing-spans which could move, despite the heavy material it was smothered in. It was as if someone plucked him from an unsuspecting sculptor, and gave this moving sculpture the gift of life, the gift of being able to breath in the damp air around him now…as if this wasn't enough, the Rogue had a sly, red and yellow scaled python, promptly wrapped around him.

Ingus continued to spectate Gutsco. He was surrounded by an amass of treasures, such as jewels, gold, anything you name and Ingus could guarantee it was hidden in its trove. But yet, this creature, whatever you may call it, had more of an interest to its prized stolen possession, the Horn of Ice. The way that Gutsco held it carefully in the palm of his hands and caressed with a loving appreciation of it. The Horn was much more valuable than any other treasure around him and the suspicion around it grew within Ingus.

"Hey, Ingus, what's-"

Ingus quickly turned to Luneth, silencing him with a straight pointed finger to his own lips. At first, Luneth was somewhat confused by this gesture but the somewhat older youth nudged his head around the corner of the wall, leading the curious silver-head to poke his head out around that corner.

"…you think that's our guy?" Luneth asked, almost scoffing at Ingus' steady and quite confident nod. He was then pointed around the corner to the stone hand that held the horn so delicately, and that was when Luneth's grip tightened on the cave wall. _For once, that poshie is right about something!_ As the silver-head's grip had tightened around that corner of the wall though, some parts of it had crumbled through his hand or past him, causing them to clatter around him. Before Luneth could even curse, Refia grabbed onto his ponytail, pulling him back around the corner as Gutsco and his snake were alerted to the noise.

"Ow! Hey, that hurt!" Luneth hissed, rubbing the back of his head. He pouted as he tried to rub out the pain but this didn't seem to matter anymore to anyone else.

"The horn is mine!" The Rogue raged, grasping tightly onto the Horn in one stone hand and choking his snake in a blind rage in the other. "Mine I tell you! So, whoever you are, you can skittle your way out of here and no one gets hurt!" He skittered frantically through the coins, starting to check every corner around him for the intruders.

"Stay still will you?" Refia muttered, clobbering over Luneth and Ingus to get a view of Gutsco, narrowing her eyes as she watched their target trudge through coins and jewels. If he would just stay still for just a fraction of a moment, she could concentrate enough mana into finding an analysis on the Rogue.

But unbeknownst to the group, a rather small and red scaled, shelled Stalagmite had begun its creep up to them. Its dark black eye darted from one corner to the next, unsure of where it was really going, until it bumped into Arc's leg rather roughly. As soon as the small creature came into contact with him, the mage let out a rather high pitched shriek, causing the other three looking ahead to immediately turn back to Arc, and caused Gutsco to look in the direction he heard the shriek come from.

Already something was trying to be done about the Stalagmite. Despite its size – which reached up to Arc's knee and just below the rest of the Warriors' knees – it had a rather feisty bite to it.

Arc, in a flurry of panic, had begun to whack its shell with his wooden staff which did not help one bit. Rock hard shells and wooden staffs clearly did not mix as already after three hits, it began to chip on him and slowly, it was beginning to fall apart. It didn't help his slight panic attack either whilst his brother was hissing orders.

"Poke it in the eye or something! No, not there! Right down here!"

"Great…now what?" Refia turned to Ingus, who was readying himself with his sword unsheathed and burning off a fiery glow. As heavy footsteps started to sound their way towards them, the grip on the hilt of his sword tightened.

"We fight."

Refia couldn't have expected a much different answer, and nodded in reply, gripping her staff just as tightly as she began to prepare herself for what was the come, like all those times before. She was concerned for Luneth and Arc though, who seemed to attract one of the shadows that had been stalking them through the wanderings of the cave.

"Great, now look what you've done!" Luneth hissed to Arc, scratching the back of his head irritably as they watched some of the shadows lurk towards them. His face scrunched up in concentration as he just did there watching them but had these thoughts were interrupted by a beetroot.

"Me? What did I do?!" A beetroot-coloured Arc ended up hissing back to him, clutching his rather worn staff with nimble fingers. "Did you not notice the absence of monsters trying to bite our heads off?."

"Well, yeah, but I thought we just got lucky for once!" Luneth went red, kicking away the shell with the now dead Stalagmite towards the various aquatic enemies that were even more provoked by this apparent warning that flew to them.

Ingus glanced around to the pair of brothers, bickering and almost making as much noise as Arc's shriek had throughout the cave. _So much for a well planned attack now…_ He scowled. "You two, keep those monsters distracted," He commanded, and soon beckoned to Refia. "I cannot do this alone; I am not ashamed to admit that. I will need your support."

Refia nodded to Ingus, her staff in hand and ready to end this all on his command.

Arc had looked to Luneth, expecting him to know what to do. He always knew what to do.

"On my count, Refia…"

"Just follow my lead, Arc…"

"One…"

"Two…"

"…three!" Both Ingus and Luneth had exclaimed, running and swinging their swords at their targets with their accompanying mages focusing on them from behind.

Luneth charged towards a merman - quite simply a gloriously huge fish with fins and gills to match its size and red scaled arms and legs to aid him - and chucked a Viking Axe at the monster's head. It hit its spot successfully and caused a loud screech to erupt from the merman. Although it didn't stop the target from charging towards its victim.

"Luneth! Keep still!" Arc shouted from behind him, discarding his staff and revealing two frail looking hands a few inches from each other, shaking slightly.

"Do you have some sort of death wish for me or something?!" Luneth screeched in a high pitch, not returning back a glance to his support as he watched the merman get closer and closer…

"Thunder!"

…until the fish flopped to Luneth's feet after the flash and initial shock that had traveled through the monster's once live body.

Luneth eyed the merman, lifeless at the boots that shielded his feet. He finally, slowly turned to Arc, who had lowered his hands for the moment, and grinned at him. "You little bugger - way to go and steal my kill!"

Arc's weak chuckle may not have said a lot for many other people but it meant something to Luneth.

He'd gotten his head back in the game, and the silver head would keep it that way.

"No stopping here, Luneth, we've got more company!"

Luneth was pointed to what seemed to be a part of the lake channelling its abilities through the water at its disposal. It easily shaped itself like other monsters they had face before hand, like the merman they had just thought.

The youth grinned, readying his sword. "Please, we're only getting started."

Meanwhile Gutsco was having trouble swinging his arm at Ingus' head as the knight took advantage of the enemy's terrible agility.

Earlier as the Rogue had approached the corner of the rock wall which the Warriors took shelter behind, Ingus had managed to jump their target and had swung the Wightslayer into his face. The impending force into the stone had blunt the edge of it but that was to be expected from the knight. The sudden blow of steel in his face took a significantly small chunk of stone out of the Rogue's cheek, forcing him back as he felt around part of his missing since stone cheek.

"Refia, use it!" Ingus shouted behind him, looking around at the situation with the brothers and the monsters. Right now, Luneth was being twirled around in the maelstrom that the Rupture Wave had created with Arc desperately trying not to hit him with oncoming Thunder and Thundara attacks. _Fool... always running head first into dangerous situations…_

Refia had managed to pick up a Libra spell on their journey and now was putting it to good use. Where she had got it from she refused to reveal. The boys assumed she had found it abandoned on the ground somewhere…or that she had snatched it from an unsuspecting doctor in Tozas. The man had gods knew how many scrolls gathering dust in those bookshelves after all.

The White Mage squinted, her eyes having been focused on their enemy for quite long. "Gutsco the…yes, we know that…" She began murmuring. "Health…unspecified…no known weakness?!" She almost shrieked, eyes widening at the very prospect of that. Was that all to him, apart from his snail-like ability?

But his agility seemed to change in a blink of an eye.

As Refia was still focusing on Gutsco, she could see the Rogue charging towards Ingus, who was distracted by Luneth and Arc trying to take on a whirlwind of water. She soon managed to open her mouth and shout, "Ingus, look out!"

Just as Ingus managed to heed Refia's warning, he couldn't react quickly enough and was slammed with such a strong force that it knocked him through the air and over to the wall opposite Gutsco. Ingus' back hit the wall with a enormous thump so large that the force of Ingus hitting the wall caused some parts of the wall to crumble around him as he soon hit the ground. The knight groaned, one eye opened and the other shut closed, this one being rather hard and too painful to open. Everything seemed to go by in a flash for Ingus. He could hardly make out figures with blurs distorting his eyesight. Despite this, he knew Gutsco was walking over to him slowly once again to finish him off. Knowing he couldn't let this gargoyle get the best of him, Ingus leaned on his sword for support as he tried to stand upright but a quick pain shot up through his right arm and to his shoulder. He winced, something he hadn't done in a long time. As a knight he was used to taking huge blows and pains in his stride.

But with this blow? No…Ingus couldn't shake this off so easily. He couldn't focus - his will dwindled quickly.

The large, blurred figure quickly disappeared from Ingus' line of sight as another smaller figure had somehow knocked the figure out of the way. In fact, everything had disappeared from Ingus' vision as he blacked out for a few seconds.

"Ingus! Stay with us! Cura!"

He could hear Refia shouting in his ear and felt strong magicks suddenly wash over him. He kept his eyes shut closed and had sunk back down to the ground once again bringing Refia down with him as she clutched onto his arm.

"You son of a bitch!" Luneth yelled as he hit Gutsco repeatedly with his sword, not giving him a chance to get up or fight back. Eventually, he was found slicing at the ground in a blind rage, still throwing curses and insults between every breath he could get.

"L-Luneth! Luneth stop! He's gone!" His brother was on hand to grab both of his shoulders, and despite how weaker he was compared to Luneth, managed to drag him back with the sword dragging and chipping at the ground as it did. Still in a rage, Arc grabbed both of the silver-head's hands grasping the hilt of the sword, and held them as tightly as he could between his hands. "Please, Luneth, it-it's over now!"

His final plead managed to get through to Luneth as his breathing went raspy and his grip - which Arc felt through his own two hands - loosened and almost dropped the sword in his loose grip. "He…he vanished?" He asked softly to which Arc nodded back to him.

"We need to get the horn back to the dwarves before anything else happens to us."

"I think some attending to is more important right now." Refia ordered, holding up Ingus as the two both limped towards them. "The horn can wait."

* * *

><p>"You look as if you've been through the wars, lad."<p>

Ingus couldn't help but scoff, managing to stand upright without the aid of his comrades. Ingus managed to walk up with support of Refia and Luneth, Arc being one of the two only stable ones to fend off monsters and the like. He still had quite a bit of treatment to go through yet before he could truly recover. "More like through the walls…"

"Dear heavens, he managed to do that?" The leader of the dwarves asked with intrigue, looking up at Ingus with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a bit of a long story…" Refia murmured, rubbing her forehead.

This, in turn, evoked a laugh from the leader, his chins wobbling under the hairs of the magnificent beard stretching down his body. "Well, lassie, we got time. Maybe we'll be able to hear it. But for now, we'll lower the ward for ya. Put the horn back to where it belongs, eh?"

The four nodded, each with a tired smile as the dwarf continued chuckling to himself. A few glimmers later and the ward had seemingly come down. "Go on ahead."

Luneth - being the one who insisted to carry the horn back - walked up to the shrine and carefully placed the Horn down beside its twin. "There we go, safe and sound!" He grinned, folding his arms proudly.

But from behind him, Refia stared at a dark spot looming beside Luneth and his own shadow. She asked hesitantly, "Luneth…why do you have two shadows?"

"Eh?" Luneth turned his head and glanced around at Refia and started to twist around, with this dark shadow following his moves. He narrowed his eyes when he spotted it but it soon disappeared. "Hey…where did-?"

"Haha! Thank you for leading me all the way to the horns through your shadow, young ones…now I can take both of the Horns!"

Gutsco suddenly appeared on the shrine, his red snake grabbing the right Horn and Gutsco grabbing the left before flying away from the shrine as Luneth went to grab him.

"Wha…how did he…?!" Refia watched on in horror as the Rogue stretched his wings, admiring the Horns like he did once before.

"You…" Ingus growled, quick to move into action but forgetting his back and shoulder injury caused him to wince once again and lose his balance. If not for Arc managing to support him, he would have face planted into the dust of the ground. But the knight's anger still remained. "What do you aim to use these horns for?!"

"Oh, stupid children…" Gutsco began, chuckling, throwing a dwarf that had run straight at him up against the wall behind him without even so much as a glance. "These are the Horns of Ice! Wards against the Fire Crystal and its flame." His laugh started to escalate into a louder, more manic noise. "They are the key to accessing the tunnel of the Crystal! And now the power of fire will be mine! MINE!" Gutsco finished before flying off in the other direction with some of the dwarves trailing behind him, along with a rather faster Luneth.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Luneth shouted, sprinting as quickly as his legs would allow him to until he was mere moments away from Gutsco's foot. He was just about to latch onto it until the gargoyle flew around another corner, and he realised that he couldn't stop himself. Luneth ran right into the cave wall and bounced off it, down onto the ground. He grabbed his face in pain and curled up, yelling. "Shit! Godsdamnit! Fu-!"

"That's enough right there, young man!" Refia scolded Luneth, lifting him and forcing him to sit up. "Right, where's the boo-boo then?"

"Everywhere!" Luneth let out an exasperated yell and let out even more of a yell as Refia tugged on his ear.

"There, this'll give you something else to think about."

"What the hell kinda pain relief is that?! Ay!" More yells escaped Luneth's mouth and echoed through the cavern.

Arc - gods knew how he did this - kept Ingus down and from walking any further to check things out and both listened into the shouting match between their healer and their fighter. Something about boo-boos and pain relief. "That slam sounded pretty hard…" Arc whispered, contrary to Ingus' laughing.

"Now I have a partner who too has been through the walls."

* * *

><p><strong>Whoo! Chapter 17 done! I hope it's all to your tastes, despite the long wait and the fact I'm on holiday XD I went from comedic Luneth bashing to serious Ingus bashing back to semi-serious Luneth bashing. The Gutsco fight scene was rather interesting to write about, especially his character XD I'm sorta exhausted after writing this chapter, probably because most of this was written on my phone. Anyway, hope you enjoy and don't forget to drop a review if you want!<strong>


End file.
